Arashi no ouji
by elle XVI
Summary: What you are about to read refers to an extremely arrogant prince and an insolent peasant that happened to have gotten in his way after being hired by the Varia.The prince is a horrible person or so the peasant thought.Read please! BelxOC
1. Arrival

**CHAPTER I**

Bel didn't quite recognize the person that was standing in front of them claiming to be the new Varia member. The fact that they were a woman made it even more impossible for him to believe that Xanxus had actually hired her. He just kept grinning at her whereas the others where just staring at the girl that waited with her suitcase beside her and a Varia ring in her hand.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Are you the new member?" Squalo asked approaching the smaller creature making her take a step back.

"Yes, I am Ciel-" She was cut off by Xanxus before she could even continue.

"She will serve as the snow guardian." The boss said making all the members look at him.

"Boss…? Is it possible that a snow guardian actually exists?" Lussuria asked approaching Xanxus.

"Hm…" Xanxus said that before disappearing into his office again.

"Ushishishishishi…" Ciel instantly looked over at the source of the laugh.

"Sempai…your laugh creeps her out." Fran pointed out and felt three sharp objects piercing his back. Ciel's eyes widened as she saw the blond boy stabbing the teal haired-one.

"Oh boys look at how nervous you make her…Now, now it is better to stop here." Lussuria intervened as Fran pulled out the knives and before handing them to Belphegor he made sure they were bent.

"Che…Don't bend them stupid frog unless you want me to skewer you brain…" Bel said.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI! You two better shut it! I am tired enough as it is!" Squalo said walking up the stairs.

Ciel realized that no one was going to show her where her room was so she decided to follow Squalo but suddenly she felt a hand grabbing her forearm and pulling her down.

"H-Hey…" She said as she turned to face none other than Lussuria.

"Oh trust me you don't want to follow him right now…Instead why don't you try to explain to us why you were picked." The male said.

Ciel stepped once again in the living room facing the four males.

"I don't think there is something that needs to be explained here." She said with a serious expression as she turned her head to the side. The prince smirked as he put his hands in his pockets and tilted his head towards her.

"Ushishishishi…Just so you know I am a prince so you'd better not think that you are superior here." He said.

"But Bel-sempai you shouldn't really say that because once she finds out you are a fake-"

"Shut it you insolent brat!" Bel said.

"So may I ask your names?" She said timidly.

"Oh of course it seems we forgot about that!" Lussuria said clapping his hands.

"So that is Leviathan , we call him Levi and he is truly dedicated to the boss." Lussuria said pointing at Levi that just looked at the girl irritated.

"That is Fran! Our new mist guardian and he is currently the youngest member." That had to be the boy with the frog-hat that instantly got Ciel's attention. She found it really weird for an assassin to wear something like that.

"I am Belphegor…Ushishishishishi…" He chuckled as he stepped I front of Lussuria.

"Oh Bel…it would be better if you didn't cut me off when I am speaking…" Lussuria said.

"Che who cares.." Bel said ignoring Lussuria.

"Anyway the man with the beautiful long hair is Squalo and he is really in a bad mood today so you'd better not go talk to him. Our boss Xanxus is the only person we are loyal to and finally I am Lussuria! I am also known as Varia's big mother! So welcome to the Varia!" Lussuria said grinning and running up the stairs.

"Uh…Wait…" Lussuria kept walking totally ignoring her and she turned at the two boys that were previously bickering at each other.

"Could you tell me where I will be staying?" Ciel asked as she approached them.

"Sorry Ciel-sempai but I have to pull out several knives that Bel-sempai threw at me." Fran said pointing at his lower back.

"I could help you but I-" The blond boy headed up the stairs with a smirk on his face.

"You should hurry peasant…."He said as he continued walking. Ciel followed after him with her suitcase in hand.

"You know…." He said as they reached her room.

"Yes?" She asked waiting for him to speak.

"I really don't get along well with fat peasants so the only thing you can do is not cause me any trouble….Understand, girl?" He asked with a look of arrogance and disgust at the same time.

He left before she could say anything else. Ciel felt really unwanted there and she had a bad feeling about that idea of hers to join the Varia. However those were just words that she said to herself in order to be prepared for anything. Unfortunately she was not prepared for what she had to face once she turned her back towards her room.

The sight she was forced to face was one that she didn't expect at all. The room was spacious and all but the bed had been broken to pieces like something heavy had fallen on it, the window was broken and there were scattered pieces of a porcelain vase everywhere not to mention that the curtains were torn to shreds. She stood there for a moment after deciding to go check the bathroom. The situation there couldn't even compare to the situation in the bedroom. The bathtub was full of water and it was overflowing. The floor beneath her feet seemed like a little pond whereas the toilet apparently had been smashed with a heavy object.

The only thing she could think of now was not how the others saw her. She had to deal with that new challenge. No way she was going to ask for a room.

"Bel-sempai…" Fran said looking at the prince that was lying on his bed doing nothing in particular.

"Ushishishishishi….What do you want? You annoy me." The blond boy said with a grin.

"Why did you give her that room?" Fran asked.

"Che…Why does the frog care?" He asked.

"I just think you might be a low-life if you treat people like that….No wonder nobody likes you, fallen prince." Fran said as he walked away.

Belphegor didn't like that girl at all. Her name reminded him of his brother who he loathed. In addition she wasn't anything special physically. Her hair reminded him of a bush while she didn't dress like a girl at all. Ciel had appeared in front of them with a black pair of pants and a pair of calf high black boots. There was a black belt around her waist whereas beneath the Varia coat she seemed to be wearing a white shirt. She had already put the ring on her finger showing that she was officially a member now. Yes, she was totally a fat girl with guts. That was what Belphegor decided in the end.

At the same time Squalo took a glimpse of Ciel that was carrying a box into her room. Out of plain curiosity he followed the newest member until he faced the huge mess in her room. However now the girl had made some progress seeing as the curtains had been repaired and they looked less damaged. He could see her cutting the edges of the curtains with the scissors and that is when he stepped in.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" He shouted causing the younger member to gasp and turn around.

"W-What is it?" She asked somewhat terrified.

"You tell me!" The girl looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Well…you see the room you gave me was half destroyed so I had to fix it somehow…" She said feeling slightly offended.

"VOOOOOOOI! It seems to me that you are only making it worse woman! So stop it!" He barked as she stood up letting the pair of scissors on the floor.

"Fine then…You have another room to give me?" She asked.

"Che… OF COURSE WOMAN! The Varia HQ are huge so follow me, stupid!" Ciel took once again her suitcase and followed Squalo.

At least he had bothered to help her out unlike Bel who seemed to totally ignore her.

The girl found her new room smaller but it was quite decent so the size didn't matter to her. She placed her clothes in the wardrobe and quickly went to take a shower. That would make her forget about the previous incidents.

The time passed quickly and the Varia officers headed to the dining room where a large table awaited them. Bel sat first near Fran and Squalo sat across from Lussuria and Levi.

"VOI! Where is she?" Squalo asked impatiently.

"Ushishishishishishi…I think she is enjoying her personal space…" The prince smirked thinking that the girl was in the room he had lead her to.

"She'd better be quick or I'll-" The door opened to reveal the last person to attend.

"Hello." Ciel said stepping in and closing the door behind her. She found a chair near Lussuria and she went to sit there. The seat apposite from Bel was empty and he was quick to notice that.

"Why don't you come to sit here…I won't bite…shishi…"He didn't miss the chance to tease her but she only looked at him and then turned away.

"Bel-sempai…I am not sure that everyone feels safe around you especially with all those sharp objects on the table…" Fran said and the blond prince smacked him on the head.

"Behave you two…" Lussuria said looking over at the boys.

"VOOOOOOOOOI! When are we going to eat dammit?" He shouted.

"Squ, be patient!" Lussuria said as he eyed the girl sitting beside him.

"So Ciel-chan…Must be hard for you to be surrounded by a bunch of men, ne?"

He asked as the food was being served.

"Not, really. In that case I focus only on my target." She said earning a glare from Levi and a chuckle from Bel.

"So…" Lussuria didn't have much to ask but just as he had run out if ideas Squalo intervened.

"VOI! Just so you know you will be working under me for some time and then you might have your own squad." Squalo waited for some short of arrogant reply but the only thing that came in response was a slight nod.

"And make sure you don't shame the boss with your behavior." Ciel wondered what was wrong with her behavior at that moment. They were indeed strange and they behaved very arrogantly but she had to get over that.

"What do you mean Levi?" Lussuria asked.

"She is a woman and women cannot join the Varia…" Levi said while Belphegor looked at him and then back to Ciel.

"Levi-san…."She said with her head bent down making the others look at her.

"Huh?"

"I think that you are the ones that bring shame to your boss with your behavior…." She said looking at him.

"What did you say?" Levi said in a warning tone.

"What you just heard. You have such nerve to tell others about their behavior when you can't fix yours." She said standing up after having finished her meal.

"VOOOOOOI! Quit bickering you two!" Squalo said.

"That applies to the rest of you two…" She said walking away from the group.

"Ushishishishi….The peasant sure has some nerve….shishishi." Bel laughed as he took a glimpse of Levi's menacing expression.

"Sempai, I think she was actually right…You behave like a fallen prince and on top of that you are twisted…" Fran said earning a kitchen knife on his back.

"Ushishishishi…"

"And you are arrogant too….Can't get any worse than that." Fran added.

"VOI! Stop creating a ruckus!" Squalo yelled heading out of the room.

"But you are the loud one captain…" Fran noticed as he followed Bel and Lussuria.

"I said shut up!"

Meanwhile Ciel sat on her bed folding some clothes and placing them aside. She looked around trying to adjust to her new environment. It was sure a luxurious mansion that would definitely satisfy all her needs. However the people there were hostile and behind their smiles she could see hateful glares and menacing stares. She had to pull it off though because she knew that if she failed she would have to go back where she came from and that was not going to happen anytime soon.

"I can't…I can't go back…" She said as she placed the last articles of clothing in the wardrobe.

Ciel didn't consider herself fortunate and she had a couple of examples in order to prove her point. As a little child she would run around all day and get involved in several kinds of accidents that would vary from getting scratched by a cat to falling in the river. Her knees would be bruised and her arms would usually have red marks. She was clumsy and pretty energetic but as she grew up she got serious and started being more careful…She was still clumsy nonetheless. Frankly none of the members had noticed that, so she was safe for now. Still she couldn't help but wonder what their reaction would be like.

Meanwhile Belphegor was taking a shower. His room was untidy and dirty. He was so lazy that he wouldn't even clean it. He didn't mind that either but he was more careful when it came to his body. He was a prince and he should look like one. Frankly he was not narcissistic but he felt proud being royalty and all that was why he insisted on wearing that small crown on his head.

His golden blond hair was soaking wet so that when he tilted his head back closing the eyes in order to prevent the water from touching the sensitive area , the water from his hair would cascade down his shoulders then form rivulets on his abdomen. He gladly took his time when he spread the vanilla shampoo everywhere from his neck and collarbone to his chest, pelvis and thighs. His hands traveled to his lower region and for a moment he had to stop himself from doing what he was about to do.

"Ushishishishishi…" He chuckled as he continued washing his body.

After a few minutes the prince was out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and his crown on top of his head. He loosened the fabric around his waist letting it fall on the floor and after that a light knock was heard on his door. He didn't respond but he knew that no one dared to enter without permission from him. He was prince the ripper after all.

He zipped his pants but before he could wear something else the door opened to reveal none other than the newbie. The girl he disliked was there before his eyes holding a pile of papers. The girl stayed emotionless as she turned her back to him.

"Ushishishishishishishi….As expected from a peasant like yourself…Why didn't you knock?" He asked with a menacing smirk gracing his features.

"It is entirely your fault for not saying something. What did you expect? I can't read your mind." She stated still not looking at him.

"Now you know that no one enters unless I give them permission." Belphegor said.

"I understand the reason too…" She said leaving the pile of papers on his bed. " That room is a mess what kind of prince are you? Princes are supposed to-" She was instantly cut off when a knife went past her forehead slicing a pillow which resulted in white feathers coming out of it. The thought that Ciel could be in the pillows position made her shiver in fear and disgust.

"Ushishishishishi…Just to inform you I missed on purpose." She started walking away deciding to not argue with him any further.

"A peasant like you is definitely not worth it…" Belphegor grinned at her but she couldn't see that as she left the room ignoring his comments. Poison dripped from his venomous tongue and that moment she thought that she was not dealing with normal individuals. This one in particular was a real challenge.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello! Well this is actually the third time I am trying to write a BelxOC so please be gentle. Also I wanted to say something referring to the story's title. "Quando arriva la primavera" means when the spring comes" and it has a double meaning. The first one refers to the melting of snow, ice in particular and you will find out how that is related to Ciel. The second one refers to Bel's nature and you will find out why too if you read the next chapters. Now reviews and comments are always appreciated by the authoress. Let me know what you think!


	2. Snow encounters

CHAPTER 2

The next morning Belphegor walked in the kitchen dressed in a pair of black pants and a white T-shirt that revealed his strong arms. The first to notice him was Fran that sat on a chair in front of the table and the second one was Ciel that had woken up early. Fran seemed to be waiting about something and Ciel was making breakfast.

"Che…Why aren't the servants making breakfast?" Belphegor asked looking around hoping to find someone to make his meal.

"They are too busy catering to the boss's needs." Fran replied.

"Ushishishishi…Still the prince wants to eat." Bel continued.

"In a minute I will have finished and you can use the fry pan, just wait a little." Ciel said focusing on the bacon that would accompany the eggs.

"Then you should cook for the prince too." Belphegor said with a grin.

"Bel-san…I want to eat too so you will make it on your own." Ciel replied.

"Bel-sempai?" Fran asked looking at his upperclassman.

"What do you want frog?" Belphegor asked slightly irritated with the girl's previous reply.

"I was just wondering if the real reason why you want her to make breakfast is that you don't know how to cook…" Fran said.

"You un-cute kouhai*, the prince has others under him to do such things. Royalty doesn't cook." Bel said.

"Then royalty will starve." Ciel said before Fran could make a sarcastic comment.

"Do you know who you are up against?" Bel said , his fingers lightly touching the tips of his knives.

"I didn't mean to provoke you, okay…?" Ciel said glaring at the prince.

"Then make me breakfast." He said.

"Of course…" Ciel replied and Bel found that she had become strangely obedient.

Fran walked out of the room leaving them alone with each other.

Bel tilted his head to the side with a bored expression on his face.

"Are they ready yet?" He asked watching the girl move the fry pan up and down.

"Patience is a virtue." Ciel said seriously.

"And sloth is a sin…" Bel said smirking.

"Is that coming from you?" She asked knowing that Belphegor was the one that perfectly represented the sin of sloth.

"Whatever you commoner…hurry up…." Bel said in a rather rude and demanding manner.

"Why don't you come and watch for a while…Maybe you will learn something…" She sighed.

"Not a chance…" Th prince said turning his head toward the wall.

"Suit yourself then."

After she finished two eggs were on Bel's plate with the bacon forming a smiley face. Bel eyed his eggs that seemed to greet him. Then he looked back at Ciel that washed her hands in the sink.

"Ushishishishishi…they better not be poisoned…" He chuckled but Ciel walked out of the room with a single "bye" . And that was when Bel had finally begun to think that he had tamed another member although that was a creation of his imagination.

Meanwhile Fran and Ciel had been asked to go into their boss's office. After knocking on the door Fran stepped in and then Ciel followed. She was a little bit nervous that it would be the first time to meet with Xanxus. She didn't know much about the man but from his reaction when she first arrived here she could tell that he didn't care a lot about others even if they were his subordinates. Ciel despised such persons but the last one to know that would be Xanxus.

"Xanxus-sama?" Ciel asked quietly after a moment of silence. Her impatience was getting the best of her and when Fran looked at her it meant that she probably shouldn't continue any further.

"Listen both of you trash…" There was a pause and then he continued speaking. "You will follow that idiotic shark for the rest of the day…" He said eyeing Ciel "…and you will be with Bel…got that?" He asked and they nodded. However Ciel wasn't quite sure if there was a shark in the Varia HQ and why she had to follow it. With a rather puzzled expression she looked at Fran when they walked out of the room.

"Boss refers to the long-haired captain…Squalo…" Fran replied leaving her alone in the hallway.

"And where am I supposed to find him-"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" For some reason Ciel found that peculiar sound quite familiar. She turned toward the source of the noise and found out that it was the person she was waiting for.

"Uh…Hello, captain Squalo." She said.

"Well what were you waiting for?" He asked glaring at her.

"I was just about to begin searching for you." She replied looking straight into the man's eyes.

"Che…come on then…" Squalo said and Ciel followed behind him.

The training grounds weren't what she had expected them to be. It was a huge area a few miles outside of the mansion. That way no damage would be done to the HQ. Ciel watched as Squalo took out a small, light blue box and a rain flame appeared on the ring.

"VOOOOI! Do you know what that is?" He asked.

"The ring's flame?" She said examining it closer.

"Che…yeah and that is a box weapon, got that?" Squalo asked.

"Yes, I already know that Squalo-san…"

"Alright do it then!" He shouted and took a few steps away from the girl.

"Uh…" The snow flame successfully appeared but there was still a problem. Squalo watched the girl, that stood there looking at the flame, impatiently and after a few seconds he approached her again and this time he grabbed her wrist looking at the ring in her hand.

"Why the hell don't you put out the box?" He barked.

"That's the thing you see I don't have a box…" Ciel said trying to release her arm from Squalo's tight grip.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" He shouted. "That will be a problem but that is the perfect chance to see your fighting skills…" He said .

"Alright then…" She said looking at Squalo.

"What is your weapon of choice?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I only use snow flames….sorry." She said preparing herself for a second outburst.

"I will ask you a question girl…" He said slowly as he frowned.

"Sure.." She replied and suddenly she felt like she wanted to go back to the mansion.

"Have you ever killed somebody?" He asked seriously.

"Yes…" She said feeling anxious.

"How come? You are a woman…you don't have a weapon of choice and you don't have a box weapon…" Squalo stated unsure about the reason why she was picked by Xanxus.

"I can tell you if you want…" She said.

"No…we wasted a lot of time already brat so let's get on with the training."

As Ciel tried to fight Squalo Fran and Bel trained too. Those too were always provoking each other and Fran's calm demeanor enervated the Prince that would hide his anger behind a smirk or a grin. Knives would fly to every direction trapping Fran that in the end would use an illusion to escape. Only a few scratches would remain on his body after the training whereas the prince would have minor injuries to but not from Fran's direct hits. Usually when it came to box weapons, Visone Tempesta would emerge from the box and sit on Bel's shoulder wrapping its furry tail around Belphegor's neck. Fran didn't use his box weapon often but when he did Bel would mock him and the fight would continue.

"You are not even trying frog." Bel said as Fran dodged a couple of his knives.

"Stupid sempai I happen to be mentally exhausted today…We illusionists use our brain much more than you do…" He replied earning a couple of knives aimed at his frog hat.

"Ushishishishi…yeah right!" He said mockingly as his speed increased.

"It is true…" Fran insisted examining a wound on his forearm.

"I bet it is but for a real illusionist not just some toad…" Bel chuckled as he managed to cut Fran again.

"Take it easy…" Fran said fixing his coat.

"So where is that newbie?" Belphegor asked.

"You mean Ciel-sempai?" Fran asked not caring the least bit about the girl. "She is with Squalo-san….They must be training." He said pulling a knife out of his back in a quick manner. "Che look what you just did , fake prince-sempai…"

"Who cares?" Bel said with a mocking smirk looking down at the frog that stood in front of him.

"Why did you want to know anyway?" Fran asked.

"I just want to know how many days that little cub will last here…" Bel said walking away from Fran.

"And just where are you going sempai while we are training?" Fran wondered as he followed the prince.

"I will go see the strategy captain for a while…" Bel informed with rather cruel intention.

"You could at least try to sound more normal sempai…" Fran protested walking behind the blond boy.

"Shut up!" Bel ordered.

While those two searched for Squalo, the captain found himself busy kicking Ciel lightly as to make her stand up.

"VOI! Stand up…" Squalo said glaring at her figure.

"Just give me a moment…" Ciel said supporting her weight on her arms and trying to stand up.

"Just to let you know…You might be trash at reading your opponent's moves but your stamina is admirable…" He said seriously grabbing her by the arm and hoisting her up, forcing the girl to sit on a rock.

"No, it is okay…going all out on me is going to be beneficial, captain." She said looking at her feet.

"VOOOOI! Beneficial only if you live…" He stated.

"No need to worry about that. I have the situation under control." She said.

"Che, right." He said sarcastically approaching her and that was the moment when two figures came close to them from behind.

"So how is the training going strategy captain Squalo?" Bel asked waiting for an outburst or a humiliating speech directed to Ciel.

"I don't think that is any of your business, Bel." Squalo said looking at the boy that was currently grinning.

"Just wondering seeing as I may have to deal with the consequences of your trashy training later." Belphegor chuckled.

"VOOOOOOOOI!" Squalo shouted and Ciel looked up at him and then turned her head slightly toward Bel.

"I think I'll go inside now." Ciel said trying to stand up.

"VOI…stay where you are." Squalo ordered as he lifted her over his shoulder.

"Wait…I can walk on my own!" Ciel said trying to get down.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI! Stop moving like a fish, woman!" Squalo barked glaring at her.

"I swear I can do it, Squalo-san." Ciel moaned.

"You must be kidding." Squalo said.

"Uh…sorry tom interrupt but won't somebody mistake you for a pedophile if they see you like this, captain?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishishishi …she is spoiling your image." Bel said chuckling.

"Well what do you know? You are spoiling everyone's image so that must be way more serious than that." Ciel said adopting Fran's attitude which made both Bel and Fran react instantly. Fran just stared at her whereas Bel greeted his teeth in utter annoyance.

"You punks go train….NOW!" Squalo demanded as he walked away from the two boys.

It was time for lunch in the Varia HQ so most of the stuff was either in their quarters on in the kitchen. Ciel found herself wrapping a white bandage around her forearm after she had put on the medicine she had been given. Her ankle was bandaged too seeing as it had been twisted during training. She had to admit that Squalo had been a little bit soft towards her but things would change eventually. She eyed the medicines carefully reading the instructions.

"These are to alleviate the pain and I should take them before going to bed…Those must be to cleanse the wounds and they must be taken twice a day and both of them are for four days…Sounds good…" She said quietly to herself standing up from the bed which resulted in her falling against the counter.

"Oh…I forgot about the ankle…" She said slightly annoyed with herself.

"Ushishishishishishi. Peasants sure know how to fall clumsily." Said Belphegor that had just stepped in the small room grinning at the girl that stood up supporting herself on the counter.

"Don't you have anything else to do than call me names?" She asked gathering her things in her arms.

"You shouldn't talk like that in that state shishishi…the prince won't help if you behave like that." Bel stated with a smirk.

"It is not like I need your help." She objected and in a couple of moments she had managed to hit Bel in the gut and ran out of the room. Of course running was fine just as long as she remembered that she had a sprained ankle. Unfortunately for her and luckily for Bel she ignored that so a few meters away from the room she fell down.

"Che…Damn…" She said trying to gather her bandages and medicines when the blond prince appeared in front of her kicking them out of reach. She glared at him hatefully as she watched him taking the and holding them up to his eye level.

"Ushishishi…Someone went soft on you." Bel chuckled examining the prescription.

"Why do you care? Give them back, Bel-san." She protested pulling on his pants.

"Dirty intentions…shishishishishi…" Bel grinned knowing that the girl would most likely collapse again.

"You-"

"Don't support your weight on that ankle, filthy commoner." Bel said moving his leg back and releasing it from her grasp.

"Then give them to me…" She insisted.

"Ordering will get you nowhere." Belphegor said getting serious and just as he was about to leave Ciel tackled him on the ground gripping his wrist tight but it was not enough for him to let the medicines.

"Bel-sempai…" Came a monotone voice from the other side of the corridor. "Squalo-sempai said that you'd better not be late for lunch or else he would force you to eat the leftovers." Fran said approaching the two figures.

"Che…Such a short-temper…" The prince grinned standing up from the floor.

"Sempai?" Fran asked noticing the girl that was on the floor.

"…" Ciel didn't talk as Fran helped her stand up.

"Attacking a person that is already hurt is very low don't you think so Bel-sempai?" Fran asked.

"I won't be wasting my time any longer with a toad and a commoner." Bel said walking away.

"I appreciate that Fran." Ciel said dusting herself off.

"Now you'll have to use the walls for support because I want to eat, clumsy sempai." Fran stated walking away indifferently.

It took her almost 15 minutes to reach her room and she was relieved to find out that she didn't have to open the door in order to walk in. Slowly she left her things on the bed unwrapping the bandages in order to take a shower.

As the cold water ran down her spine she felt like the previous humiliation would stay there forever torturing her mind. The prince had seen her weak state and he didn't hesitate to take advantage of it. She knew that they wouldn't get along from the moment he opened his mouth to talk to her but that was just unexpected. Hot water was relaxing but she preferred cold water due to the fact that she believed that it purified everything it came in touch with. She had been born with a snow flame and unlike most people she happened to have gotten used to the cold.

She wrapped a towel around her body walking in the bedroom only to fall on th bed and close her eyes immediately after making sure that the door was closed and nobody would enter. She slipped inside the covers and finally drifted into an afternoon sleep. She loved those…

The five officers were all gathered in the living room after they had a small argument during lunch.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI! It is up to me and Xanxus to judge if somebody is worthy or not!" Squalo said while walking in front of Bel that smirked at his captain's expression.

"Ushishishishishi…After that failure in training I don't think the boss will be pleased." Bel replied arrogantly.

"You don't even know if it is a failure!" Squalo yelled.

"Oh you loud kids need to calm down…the girl might not be cut out for the job but we should trust Squalo, ne?" Lussuria said cheerfully.

"I warned you from the start." Levi said.

"Who cares the girl is my responsibility and you punk…" Squalo barked pointing at Belphegor. "…will stop causing trouble! Baby officers are not supposed to bully rookies!" Squalo said irritated with Bel's behavior.

"Ushishishishishi I am not a baby…shishishishi." Bel said as Fran stared at him.

"What are you staring at you weird toad?" Bel demanded as he walked out of the room.

On his way back to his room Bel spotted Ciel on the other end of the corridor as she was ready to leave the room. Ciel…even the name sounded disgusting to him. He knew that it was not reasonable to take his anger out on the girl but now that he realized that she was going to be that way he didn't mind at all. In fact he thought that she didn't belong There and by any means necessary she should leave.

Ciel looked at Bel that just passed by hitting their shoulders colliding as Bel didn't bother to avoid this. Ciel just glared at his figure determined to stay there no matter what and make him suffer the same humiliation if not worse. Egotistic aristocrats were just the perfect warm up to taking up any foe.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Kouhai* = underclassman

Cub**: That is a nickname for Ciel that Bel first used in this chapter, it refers to the offspring of a carnivorous mammal but also to an awkward and inexperienced youth, Bel uses it with both meanings according to the situation.

The snow ring: The Vongola snow ring belongs to Gelaro a guardian only introduced in Fate of Heat III: Yuki no Shugosha Raishuu! Ciel possesses the Varia Snow ring.

Some information on Ciel:

Well she is older than Fran and has the same age as Belphegor . Her hair is described as a "bush" by Bel because of its shape and curls. When Bel said that she was "fat" he was referring to the fact that she wasn't skinny. I will let you decide on the shape of her body but just so you know I imagined that it would be an hourglass one. Ciel hates sushi (Bel's favorite meal) and she doesn't have a big bank account so she is waiting to receive her paycheck from Xanxus. She is not the type to waste money…. Please review !


	3. The sparks can light a fire

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I worked on this chapter for 3 days and I hope you like it a lot. I am really tired right now so I would appreciate it if you left a comment behind even if you have some sort of correction to make. Every review is highly appreciated and thanks to all of you guys that had already bothered to review. Currently I am working on some fan art for the story and you will be able to see it in a few days. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Being in the Varia meant being able to get along with all kinds of rude behaviors and lots of antagonism. Ciel had gotten a bitter taste of Bel's behavior that could be considered as violently antagonistic, which meant that not only did he try to be the winner and rub it in the others' faces he would go through the process of giving them severe injuries along the way and make them regret ever going up against him, the might royal heir. Ciel knew that but she wasn't willing to give up just because of that. Squalo was one of the members that knew how to handle Bel and fortunately it worked most of the times. The word "most" was used here because it indicates that there were times when Squalo's methods didn't work and those times included Ciel intervention. That just made things worse for everyone.

"VOOOOOOI!" Squalo barked angrily as he yanked Ciel by the arm dragging her away from Bel and Fran. When they arrived at his office Squalo sat on the couch motioning for her to close the door.

«Were we that loud?" Ciel said quietly feeling very anxious. She wasn't the one that had started it. Bel had provoked her and she just couldn't hold back.

«Damn right you were!" Squalo said as Ciel looked down on the floor.

«I apologize…" Ciel said.

«VOI…You two must learn how to be more professional but this is not what you are here for, brat." Squalo said standing up and walking in front of her.

«Then what is it?" She asked confused.

«You will receive your box weapon tonight together with your weapon of choice they were both forged by Lorenzini." Squalo said looking at Ciel.

«But I haven't chosen yet." Ciel protested but quickly lowered the tone of her voice seeing as Squalo glared at her.

«VOOOOOOOOOOOI! Stop complaining all the time!" Squalo yelled at her and Ciel just walked towards the door.

«Understood, captain." She said as she left the room quietly. Deep inside she was excited to see what her box weapon was. She had heard the term before but she didn't know what it was except from the fact that it involved a box. She just went up the stairs heading for her room until she saw Bel sitting on a red velvet couch in his room and doing nothing. She hesitated a bit and that was quite expected seeing as the atmosphere around them was getting more and more tense. Their relationship was something between hate and competition or maybe it was a bit of both. Ciel knocked on the opened door and didn't step in waiting for Bel's reply.

«Who is it?" Bel asked not bothering to look at the person.

«Ciel…" The girl said stepping in his room and examining her surroundings. It was still dirty but she ignored that thought as soon as the prince shifted in the couch in order to look at her.

«Ushishishishi…and may I ask what business does a peasant have with me?" Bel asked grinning at the snow guardian.

«First of all…" How would he react to that? "…I would like to say that we'd better start and treat each other as mere colleagues because that way-"

«I am not a mere colleague and you do not belong in the same level as I do so don't ask for the impossible to happen, commoner…did you come here to apologize?" Bel asked enjoying his victory for the moment.

«After what you said I have nothing to apologize for in fact I meant everything I said to you earlier…" Ciel said with a serious expression.

«Then what are you here for" Bel asked tracing the tip of a knife with his index finger, feeling the cold metal against his skin and moving it slowly.

«I just wanted to learn what a box weapon was….Squalo-san was angry and so I decided that I would ask somebody else…" Ciel explained.

«And what makes you think I will tell you?" Bel asked with a malicious stare.

«It is simple…if you don't I will find somebody else." Ciel said.

"Then why bother coming here in the first place, girl?" Belphegor asked.

"Che…you know just leave it even the sight of your room makes me feel horrible." Ciel said as she left without saying nothing more.

"Who do you think you are?" Bel thought as he threw a knife at her direction even if she was not there. "Insolent fool…"

Ciel hated people like that not to mention that she hated men that had this type of attitude. Ever since her father divorced her mother despite her efforts to keep the family together, Ciel started to dislike men with exceptions of course. They were all the same in her mind and as much as she hated the fact that this was no mature thinking she couldn't help it. Bel just proved her point and in fact it made it worse.

"They are all the same…arrogant liars…" Ciel whispered as she opened her wardrobe in order to find something appropriate for tonight's dinner. She was going to meet the person that forged her weapons. She had to look decent at least.

From the clothes she had put on her bed she decided that the best choice was the white short balloon dress. She didn't have many skirts and dresses mostly because her clothing should be more practical than girly and cute not to mention that she began to like the Varia attire a lot since she had a full collection of Varia clothes. She looked in the mirror sighing after realizing that the moments she would dress like a girl would be limited now that she belonged officially to the elite group of assassins.

"Well since I am an assassin I suppose it shouldn't matter…" Ciel said fixing the hem of the dress.

* * *

Meanwhile Belphegor found himself alone downstairs with nothing to do. Xanxus had left with Levi and Squalo whereas Lussuria was nowhere to be seen and Fran…well he didn't know where that frog was and that made him the only one that could welcome a very unexpected guest.

"Belphegor-sama." A Varia member said as he walked through the door to see the prince sitting on an armchair with his feet on the table in front of him.

"What do you want?" Bel asked and his voice hid a hint of annoyance and boredom at the same time.

"A member of the Vongola family has arrived and he claims that he wants to see the snow guardian." The man said with a worried expression on his face as Bel stood up his expression changing as a grin graced his features.

"Let him in then…" The blond boy chuckled sardonically as he realized who the guest was.

"Knife bastard…" Gokudera Hayato walked in the room holding a black bag with the Varia emblem printed on it.

"Ushishishishishi…Still the same old attitude, I see…" Bel said as he approached the storm guardian with a confident smirk. Gokudera glared at him as he looked away.

"Che, I am not here to argue with you right now…Where is this guy that has the snow flame….?" Gokudera asked. He had gotten used to Bel's behavior since he lost that match ten years ago when the ring conflict took place.

"Good evening." Said a third voice from the top of the stairs and both Bel and Gokudera looked up to see the girl that walked towards them with a smile that signified her excitement.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera asked eyeing the girl that stood in front of him.

"I am Ciel, Varia's guardian of snow and loyal follower of Xanxus." She said as she realized that the boy was pretty much looking the same age as her. So that was Lorenzini…

"You must be Lorenzini-san." She said slightly bowing.

"Ushishishishishi…" Bel chuckled in amusement and Ciel sent him a glare.

"No, woman I am not."

"Huh?" Ciel said quickly stepping back seeing as she was a taken aback by the unexpected reply .

"Che…I am the right-hand man of the tenth boss of the Vongola family….Tsunayoshi Sawada." Gokudera said feeling a tiny bit offended.

"Oh…I am so sorry!" Ciel said and then she understood why Bel was laughing behind her back the whole time.

"Yeah…listen girl this is for you." He handed her the bag he was previously holding and Ciel took it in her arms.

"Ushishishishi…so you became a delivery boy now?" Belphegor asked as he grinned at Gokudera.

"Shut up!" Gokudera said as he gritted his teeth. Ciel realized that those two weren't exactly in good terms with each other.

"So what is your name?" She asked blushing from embarrassment.

"Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera replied.

"So…Gokudera-san are you perhaps Tsunayoshi's storm guardian?" Ciel asked.

"Obviously…" Gokudera said glaring at her.

"Where's the obvious?" Ciel asked.

"Nowhere he just likes to sound tough shishishishishi." Bel laughed mocking Gokudera.

"You-"

"Could you perhaps help me open the box?" Ciel asked Gokudera.

"Fine but I will only demonstrate once, woman…I really don't think some of them will show you anyways." Gokudera said and Bel watched as the two of them went outside.

Gokudera was sure an unexpected guest but why was Ciel following him around like a lost puppy all of a sudden?

"Gokudera-sempai's charm seem to have an effect on Ciel-sempai." Fran said as he walked down the stairs heading for the kitchen.

"Of course peasants always end up with annoying peasants, frog." Bel said throwing a knife straight into Fran's back.

"How desperate can you get, sempai?" Fran asked as he ignored the prince.

"I am not nowhere near desperate, I am just bored." Belphegor said as he grinned.

"Can't get any more obvious than that, Bel-sempai." Fran said as he left the room.

In the meantime Ciel watched as Gokudera injected the storm flame inside the small red box which resulted in it opening and revealing a little kitten.

"Gokudera-san?" Ciel asked eyeing the small feline.

"Her name is Uri." Gokudera said.

"It is a kitten?" Ciel asked.

"Stupid female!" Ciel just watched as Gokudera went to hold Uri.

"It is a cheetah cub." Gokudera added but unfortunately for him Uri started clawing his eyes out. Ciel watched terrified and tried to get a hold of the small creature but failed miserably earning a few scratches on her face. Gokudera managed to stop Uri from continuing holding the small cub away from his body and yelling at it.

"Ushishishishishishi…" Bel appeared leaning on the door frame and chuckling at the sight before him. "What did you expect with such an awfully common box weapon?" he asked mockingly.

"Take it back!" Gokudera yelled.

"Che, at least mine knows how not to embarrass me shishishishishi!" Bel walked towards them giving Uri a smirk of triumph.

"With all due respect Belphegor-sempai why do you interfere?" Ciel asked and the prince suddenly felt his blood boiling. How dare she question someone with a higher rank than her.

"You wish you had never said that, peasant." And as the two of them continued to argue they did not notice that Gokudera had left them alone catching Uri by the fur of her back and walking away, towards the gates of the mansion.

"Nice going…" Ciel looked around unable to spot Gokudera. "Now he left due to your egoism." She added.

"I'll have you know that I was the victor when the ring conflict occured." Bel said with a giant smirk.

"So what? At least he bothered to help me." Ciel said sighing in utter defeat.

"I already told you with such a box weapon you are wasting your time." Bel said.

"It is not nice to talk like that…I think it is up to the owner and not the animal….I liked Gokudera-san's a lot." Ciel admitted taking her own box out of the bag. It was a small box that was curved with different designs and resembled the one that Belphegor was holding right now. He grunted as he walked towards her , lifting his hand so as to show her the storm ring he was currently the owner of.

"Now pay close attention commoner and stay back…We wouldn't want for you to get burnt to death now would we?" Bel asked half seriously half mockingly.

"So you are actually going to show me?" Ciel asked not really believing Bel.

"What do you think…? I should have imagined that you know."

"Imagined what?" Ciel asked crossing her arms in front of her chest, waiting for him to open the box.

"You are just like your breasts." Bel said making Ciel glare at him instantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked clutching her box weapon tightly.

"Low in capacity…." Bel replied with a smug grin.

"You are so rotten to the core!" Ciel said calmly but deep inside she wanted to punch Belphegor that never ceased to display that unfriendly , egotistical side of his that resembled her father's nature in a way.

"You'd better watch what you say." Belphegor said repeating the process Gokudera went through in order to release a bright red light that circled Bel's shoulders and quickly turned into a fluffy white creature that sat on his owner's shoulder with its tail around Bel's neck.

"A mangust?" Ciel asked as she stared at the creature.

"Che…You idiot, that is Visona Tempesta!" Bel stated displeased by Ciel's reaction.

"A mink that has the same haircut as you?" Ciel blinked not really impressed.

"What do you mean you good-for-nothing kouhai?" Bel asked his lips forming a thin line curved downwards.

"Well…I guess it suits you…." Ciel said.

"Oi…don't talk like you've got something better. In fact silly peasants like you can't even open the box." Bel mused as he watched her put on her snow ring , determined to humiliate her.

"Talk all you want sempai…." Ciel replied as she managed to make the flame appear on her ring. It was a white flame with tiny snowflakes swirling around it. The girl injected the flames inside the box feeling her heart beating really fast at the moment. She saw the box opening and a white light swirled around her , finally landing beside her feet. She looked carefully waiting to see the creature that would appear I front of her eyes. Belphegor eyed the flame too.

"Ushishishishishishi…I bet it is an earthworm shishishishishishi…" He laughed, venom dripping from his sharp tongue.

Ciel kneeled in front of the fluffy ball that was curled on the ground.

"Hey there." She said trying to touch the mysterious animal.

"What the hell is that shit?" Bel asked as both him and the mink on his shoulders gritted their teeth. The small animal lifted up his head to look at the girl that looked worried.

"It's…"

"A stupid Fennec Fox?" Bel asked as he poked the small creature with his boot in order to see how it would react.

"Bel get your foot off of it!" Ciel yelled as she scooped it in her arms protectively.

"It's not like it is worth my attention anyway." Bel said glaring at the small fox and as he proceeded to grab it and lift it up the fox bitted his hand earning a slap from Belphegor that resulted in the fennec fox running away from Ciel and disappearing into the small forest. Ciel panicked as she saw the creature vanishing into the darkness. Bel just stared at the mark that the fix had left on his hand with a look of utter disgust.

"I won't let you gat away with this!" Ciel said going after her box weapon ignoring Bel's insults. She ran in the forest hoping to find the fox that had been scared to death by Bel's brutal slap. She would not let him escape from her. He would definitely pay for what he did to the defenseless fox. Ciel couldn't see in the dark so she tried calling out for it to come back.

"Please little fox….where are you?" She shouted hoping that it would hear. Nothing…

"Come out and we will kick Bel together!" She tried again but to no avail.

"I promise to get revenge just come out…" After a few minutes she was exhausted so she sat under a tree trying to slow down her breathing. She gazed up at the sky closing her eyes and trying to focus on finding her box weapon. She felt tears coming to her eyes as she remembered how excited she was when she saw the fox staring at her with those big questioning eyes. She had failed as its owner and probably as its companion. No, she should definitely find it, Ciel would not get a replacement for sure. And she would be damned if the prince didn't find a bucket of cold water landing on his head the next day. She stood up wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve regaining her focus.

"Okay now were must you be?" Ciel asked taking a random direction.

Meanwhile Xanxus had arrived with Squalo and Levi only to see Bel standing in the doorway with the mink on his shoulder.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI! Bel! Did the box weapon arrive?" Squalo asked as Xanxus and Levi went inside ignoring them both.

"Ushishishishi…it sure did!" Bel chuckled as he grinned.

"And where is that woman then?" Squalo yelled.

"The fox ran away and she is out looking for it." Bel and then Fran appeared behind them.

"Actually Squalo-san, Bel slapped the fox and it ran away." The boy wearing the frog hat said.

"Ushishishishishi…I'll deal with you later…" Bel threatened as the mink's tail was encircled by storm Deathperation flames.

"You punk!" Squalo barked swinging his sword towards Bel. "Go and find that fox! VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" Squalo ordered as Bel obeyed after five minutes of having Squalo going on about being an idiot and his irresponsible behavior. Needless to say he was not that pleased with the captain's order.

"Now where must that fool have gone?" Bel asked as he sent the mink to examine the surroundings. He would really get her for this. Now not only did he have to go search through the forest but he had also infuriated the second in command and all that was because of her. However as much as he wanted to throw curses at her and make her feel inferior to him , doing something like that would only make things worse but it seemed that things had gotten already out of hand as it also started to rain. It was quite normal for this month. It was September 27th and now that the autumn had officially arrived it was probably going to rain more often.

The ground started absorbing the water that came from the sky in such a quick motion that in a few minutes there was mud everywhere. It made the earth's surface very unstable and dangerous the more someone was heading for the forest towards the training grounds. Ciel tried to ignore the water that made her shiver but after a few minutes it was almost impossible to walk . She was losing her footing all the time and the path was perilous. Small branches and tree roots on the ground made it a struggle for her to keep going but when she heard small crunching sounds her hopes went up as she followed the source of the sound. She even tried to run but regretted it later when she fell against a tree trunk. The disappointment was even bigger when those sounds approached only to reveal that it was…

"Visone tempesta?" Ciel asked soaking wet and tired. "What are you doing here?" She asked as the creature showed her its teeth before flying away between the trees leaving her alone.

"Fine I shall rest for a little bit and then I will continue the search…" She coughed a few times due to the cold. God…that was surely going to turn into a first degree cold if not a second degree one.

However in a few minutes she found herself staring at a large shadowy figure that stood in front of her. When the storm mink flew above them to finally land on the person's shoulders then Ciel instantly knew who it was.

"Belphegor?" She whispered not using any form of honorific to address him.

"Ushishishishishishi…Be glad that the captain actually noticed you were missing." The prince said with an expression that was everything but happy . It wasn't even mocking…actually it could be considered a sign of displeasure and annoyance. She just glared at him standing up and pushing him out of the way.

"You have the nerve to even talk to me after what happened?" Ciel asked walking away from Bel.

"Ushishishishishi…You should know better than to irritate me any further…." The prince said as he grinned like a feline. Ciel bared her teeth at him that just kept on walking .

"That is totally my line." Ciel muttered pushing some branches out of her way and scanning the place….

"I can't see anything…" She said after a few seconds.

"Go, Mink." Bel said as the mink went ahead of them . Its sense of smell and hearing was quiet developed so in a few seconds it had found a small barely noticeable cave that was covered with tree roots. Ciel couldn't see well in the dark but the rain seemed to only strengthen and make things difficult to see.

"Is it...in there?" Ciel asked mostly herself as she approached the small cavern quickly hoping the search would stop there…she was mentally and physically exhausted.

"Most likely, the mink detected its disgusting smell." Bel stated with a look of disdain.

"Oh shut up!" Ciel said as she pushed some leaves out of the way. He eyes widened as she saw the little creature curled up in a ball in order to maintain its temperature. Fennec foxes are found in deserts and apparently the small creature wasn't used to the sudden change in temperature.

"Thank goodness!" Ciel exclaimed as she kneeled and tried to catch the fennec fox.

"You think you can actually fit in there?" Belphegor asked as he looked in amusement.

"And how do you suggest I put it out?" Ciel asked.

"Visone tempesta can be very persuasive…ushishishishishishishi…" Bel laughed sardonically as he put his arms in his pockets with his hood over his head to prevent his crown form getting wet.

"Keep that weasel away!" Ciel said.

"Fine then, suit yourself." Bel said sitting on a rock and leaning back.

"Come here fennec." Ciel said smiling weakly at the fox.

"Please….and I promise not to let Bel touch you ever again." Bel frowned at that but continued watching.

"Oi peasant!"

"What?" Ciel asked.

"Hurry up!." Bel said .

"I'll give you fried tofu! Or a bug…" Ciel said as the fox took a reluctant step towards her.

"Yes, that is right …I will even let you sleep next to me." Ciel said as the fox moved towards her.

"Ushishishishishi…still making dirty suggestions, cub?" Bel laughed as the mink sat on his lap watching with mild interest the scene before them.

"Here…" Ciel said as the fox was again scooped up in her arms. Ciel didn't put the animal back into its box but instead carried it back to the HQ nuzzling her face next to its ear.

They were finally back and Ciel took a hot shower with the fox. After that both of them were on her bed as she brushed its short fur feeling its smoothness as the fox leaned back into her touch between her arms that played with its cheeks. The door opened and Ciel looked up to see Prince the Ripper stand before her with a towel over his head and the mink being soaking wet.

"Hey that mink is dripping on my carpet." Ciel said raising an eyebrow at the mink.

"Che…lowly peasant you own me." Belphegor said smirking at her.

"No way! You are the reason why it got scared." Ciel said.

"Ushishishishishi…How is it my fault that your box weapon has the mind of a goldfish?" Bel asked.

"What do you want?" Ciel asked as Bel approached leaning down in front of her and taking her chin between his fingers. Ciel could feel his hot breath hitting her upper lip and nose as she brought her hands to grab his wrist and try to escape from his grip.

"Listen…" Bel said venomously yanking her face towards his now capturing her face effectively. " I was totally not in the mood to go fox hunting in the middle of the night with a peasant so you will go to my next missions instead of me." Bel looked at Ciel smirking at her glare. His lips brushed over the tip of her nose slowly going down but just then…

"Damn it you fucking fox!" Bel said as he grinned like a maniac after the fox bitted his hand again this time successfully freezing it . Ciel turned to smile at her fox before going into the bathroom and handing Bel some bandages.

" Here…I returned the favor now get out, sempai." Ciel said as she felt proud at the moment.

"That little soon-to-be-a-pair-of-boots fox has your attitude…filthy commoner…" Bel gave her a malicious , sadistic smirk before the mink gave Ciel a huge scratch on her neck. Ciel touched it with two fingers as Bel approached again this time pushing his long fingers onto the wound making the pain worse. Ciel didn't even flinch as the prince applied more pressure before leaving her alone with her new companion.


	4. Why with him?

Ciel was rather impressed by Gokudera. He seemed like he embodied the task of the storm guardian to a great extent, not to mention that he was the one that changed her opinion about dynamite. She thought that it was a very slow weapon but when Gokudera practiced she felt like dynamite did not only suit Gokudera's personality but also he gave it grace and made it really interesting to watch. Of course Gokudera didn't like her that much because first, she followed Xanxus that wanted to kill Tsuna and second, she was in a group of over-confident and egotistic assassins that behaved like they owned the world. She knew that and she had already understood that in order to get closer to him she should be very careful because Xanxus didn't like the Vongola and Bel would stop at nothing to make her seem like a traitor in front of their boss not to mention that according to Bel she still owned him for that night in the forest and being indebted to Belphegor was something she couldn't quite tolerate.

Ciel took a bowl of tofu and walked up the stairs with a small round piece of bread in her mouth unable to handle more things seeing as her hands were full with the tofu, the small pillows not to mention the shampoos and the brushes. As she headed toward the end of the corridor she spotted Bel as he had just left his room.

"Ushishishishishishi….What are you doing, commoner?" Bel asked as didn't make a move to help Ciel that struggled to open the door to her room. Instead he put his arms into his pockets grinning at her.

"Wuh obusy Im tyin to opuh thu duh." Ciel tried to speak but the sound came out as a bunch of incoherent words that could be called…

"Non sense…" Bel chuckled as he watched her in amusement. Ciel finally managed to open the door to her room and leave her things on her bed except for the piece of bread which she ate when she got the chance.

"So, do you need something, Belphegor?" Ciel asked looking at her newly bought things.

"What are all those things?" Bel questioned her as he walked in.

"The small pillows, the tofu and the pink bottle of shampoo are for the fox…the rest are for me." Ciel stated as she held the two bottles that were hers before Bel snatched one of them out of her hands.

"Hey!" Ciel said as she tried to take it back.

"Wild rose?" Bel said looking at her.

"What's your problem?" Ciel asked as she snatched the bottle away hitting him in the head with it but before she could take her hand back he caught her wrist forcefully making her movements stop.

"Ushishishishishi…Why don't you just make me bleed?" Bel asked grinning like maniac a few inches away from her face. He noticed that no matter the distance she had still that poker face on. That expression vanished and reappeared but it infuriated the prince because he felt like she was mocking him in a subtle way telling him that he didn't even deserve to get a reaction from her.

"Che…Do you think I am a fool?" Ciel asked as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ushishishishi…Isn't the answer to that, obvious?" Belphegor said as he tried to detect any form of emotion in her face.

"I know that once an enemy makes you bleed you become an insane bloodthirsty freak. Why would I lead myself to a dead end when I can cause you pain without having you go into berserk mode?" Ciel said mocking Bel with her eyes and even the tone of her voice was provoking.

"Do you have a death wish?" Bel asked as he pushed her away forcefully.

"There is one thing I want to know….Why do you get so excited with the sight of blood…Fran says your twisted." Ciel said carrying her things in the bathroom.

"Ushishishishishi…That is none of your business." Bel said as he left the room.

"I thought so…" Ciel muttered as she continued what she was previously doing.

There was one word that perfectly characterized Belphegor and that was "lazy". He was laid back even in battle and he was a procrastinator in many ways.. That is why most of the time he would be either watching TV or playing games with Mammon. Now that Mammon was not there and Fran had replaced him he had nothing to do. He would most likely sit on the couch or force Fran to polish his knives. The one that he wanted to tame though was Ciel. Fran was one of the few persons that dared to talk back to Bel and actually insult him but the number increased by one when Ciel arrived.

"Che…Ne, toad…Why is everyone missing?" Bel asked Fran that was watching TV in the living room.

"Everyone is here , sempai but you are so self-centered that probably didn't notice it." Fran replied.

"Ushishishishishishi…Stay where you are and let me decide if my knives will pierce your guts or your skull." Bel grinned as he pulled out several knives ready to attack Fran that lifted his hand in the air making the sign of piece with his fingers still holding that emotionless expression.

"That won't work…" Fran said.

"How do you know?" Bel asked getting irritated.

"It has never worked before…" A third voice said and Bel realized that Ciel had just sat next to Fran watching the show.

"Ciel-sempai…You are quite the observer…" Fran said looking at the girl.

"I just happened to have spotted you two a couple of times…" Ciel said.

"Cubs like you shouldn't interfere in someone else's fight …Ushishishishishishi." Bel laughed .

"It is not a fight, Belphegor…You misunderstand almost everything, don't you?" Ciel asked as she crossed her legs leaning back on the comfortable couch.

"Epic fail…" Fran murmured.

"What?" Bel asked frowning.

"Nothing I just said sunny tale…" Ciel smirked and Fran dodged the incoming knives.

"Oh! You are all here! What a coincidence!" Lussuria chirped as he stepped into the room clapping his hands.

"What do you want?" Bel asked leaning on the wall and putting his knives away.

"Boss wants to see you." Lussuria pointed at Bel.

"Is it a mission?" Bel asked.

"No…he said that he wants you to finish some business that he left in the middle. Ciel-chan is going to come with you too…" Lussuria added eyeing Ciel that looked at him the moment she heard her name.

"I haven't completed my training yet so I don't know if Squalo-san will-"

"Oh! You are so funny, newbie!" Lussuria exclaimed as he sat beside her on the couch grinning at her.

"What?" Ciel asked puzzled.

"You are going to accompany our prince." Lussuria stated as he grinned at both of them that just stared at each other before averting their gazes and walking out of the room.

"Fran-chan why are you so quiet today?" Lussuria asked now that he and Fran were alone in the room.

"Lussuria-san would you stop bugging me for a moment…" Fran moaned leaning on the other side of the couch.

Meanwhile Belphegor pushed the younger member out of his way and opened the door to Xanxus's office without bothering to knock first. Both of them knew that Xanxus could kill them for something like that but it seemed that Bel was in good terms with him which meant that he didn't get hit by flying glasses filled with alcohol on the head like Squalo or kicked in the back like Levi. There was actually a form of respect between the boss and the prince.

"Good evening, boss." Belphegor said and Ciel stayed quiet.

"You two are leaving for Nepal tomorrow." Xanxus said holding a glass of Tequila in one hand and some papers in the other.

"Ushishishishishi…Why does she has to come along? She might be a hindrance if she comes." Bel chuckled as Xanxus raised an eyebrow.

"She will be a part of your cover." Xanxus stated.

"I am sorry boss…But I would appreciate it if you didn't talk as if I am not preset." Ciel said but quickly regretted it as Xanxus sent her a menacing glare.

"Shut up, trash and I expect you to follow him without creating a mess…" Xanxus said and Ciel felt like her pride had just received a great hit. Bel felt like the cub was just in the right path of submitting and grinned as Xanxus managed to make her shut up.

When both of them walked out of the room she crossed her arms in front of her chest looking at prince the ripper that just smirked at her.

"Ushishishishi…Someone has just learnt how not to mess with officers with higher rank than themselves…shishishishishi."

"Hey don't think I will actually be your dog while we are there…" Ciel said.

"Ushishishishishi…No you'll be more like a bitch if that is what you want to say." Bel said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Prince the ripper…more like prince the creeper…" Ciel chuckled as a knife went past her arm leaving a scratch behind.

"Drop the latter." Bel said and he didn't sound happy.

"Ciel-chan!" Both of them looked up to see Lussuria heading towards them holding a suitcase.

"Lussuria-san!" Ciel said as the man approached them giving Ciel the suitcase.

"Ushishishishi…What is it now?" Bel asked as he looked at the bag.

"Bel…these are for Ciel-chan." Lussuria said and Ciel looked confused for a moment before deciding to open the suitcase. It was quite heavy , she had to admit. She moved the zipper to the left opening it and as the content slowly came to view it shocked her that much that she nearly dropped the whole thing on the floor earning a gasp from Lussuria and Bel's signature laugh.

"Ushishishishishi…Fan service?" Bel laughed mockingly as the girl eyed the clothes that were in front of her.

"…" On the floor there was a black maid costume accompanied by black boots. There was also another costume, another black one but that was more of a school uniform with matching shocks and shoes. Ciel stayed calm while looking at the two outfits.

"Uhm….What's the meaning of this, Lussuria-san?" She asked as she leaned down and started picking up the clothes folding them in the process.

"Oh, you see you will play a double role, Ciel-chan." Lussuria replied not making the smallest effort to help her.

"Ushishishishishi…You are obviously too dense to get it…in other words you will be an "innocent" schoolgirl at day and my maid at night…shishishishishishi." Bel laughed as he kicked the suitcase away from Ciel leaning down and taking lifting her chin up with his fingers.

"I expect you to be obedient." Bel whispered and Lussuria nearly choked in front of them as Ciel didn't think twice before standing up and leaving the room with the clothes in her hands.

"Seems like she is really not the obedient type, Bel." Lussuria noted.

"Ushishishishishi…Pay close attention as I make her kneel." Bel laughed before heading towards his room.

"Pack formal clothing, Bel!" Lussuria added as he saw the younger male walk up the stairs.

Of course Bel would pack formal clothing which included his expensive golden watch, his black Armani shirts not to mention the Brioni suits or his other belongings that cost a fortune. Bel always looked like a prince even when he was on top of a pile full of bloody corpses. The clothes made him look like a god or rather…he made the clothes fit for a god. Social events were Belphegor's forte as public relations were very important for a royal family. Now that he didn't have a family he would go just to have some drinks with Mammon, or toy a little with all the girls that would instantly come to talk to him.

From the other hand Ciel hated social events. She didn't like crowds and she didn't have any expensive designer dresses that would make other attendants stare. Ciel thought that everyone that attended such events was a mere hypocrite. These people didn't care about friendship or gathering …they were only after fame and money. What pitiful and egotistic creatures they were….

"Stupid costume…" Ciel muttered as she looked at the maid outfit one last time before putting it in her suitcase. She folded the school uniform she had been given too and then she put in her Varia coat, a few white shirts, a pair of pants and gloves.

"That's all." She said as she jumped on the suitcase in order to close it. She pulled the zipper before getting off and looking towards the door.

"You again…" She said getting her box weapon and her ring…

"Ushishishishishishi…Did you pack?" Bel asked.

"Yes." She replied curtly. Then Bel went to her suitcase, opening it again and staring at the contents.

"Wha- Hey that's not legal!" Ciel said as she tried to push him away but it was meaningless. Belphegor was quite strong even if he was not as developed as Xanxus was.

"Ushishishishishi…Aren't you supposed to be a girl?" Belphegor asked as he looked at her and it almost seemed as if he was checking her out.

"Of course not, I am man…Who do you think has the balls for you?" She said and that displeased Belphegor that kept on grinning in order to hide his irritation.

"I thought so…Ciel-kun. After all, you dress like a man too." Bel said as he lifted one of her white shirts with his index finger like he was examining it.

"None of your business." Ciel said as she took it away from him.

"How will you attend the ball?" Belphegor asked grinning.

"I won't." Ciel replied folding the clothes Belphegor had previously pulled out. The prince stayed silent for a while. Wasn't every girl's dream to attend a ball wearing a long gown that would make her look like a queen? What was wrong with her?

"Well you certainly don't have an enticing body and your manners are not that decent but-" Belphegor stopped and chuckled as he noticed a hint of anger in her expression. Her eyes were covered by her bangs as she tilted her head down whereas her lips were slightly trembling.

"I told you before…what I do is none of your business, Belphegor." She addressed him by his full name and that only meant one thing…fury.

"Ushishishishishi…Now, now you should be more delicate if you are going to be the prince's maid." Bel chuckled as he left Ciel there. Fortunately for her Bel didn't see a single tear that rolled down her cheek and was later wiped by the back of her sleeve.

"This couldn't get any worse." Ciel muttered to herself before summoning the fennec fox out.

"Here's some tofu." She said and as the smaller creature approached she stroked its fur watching it eat.

At the same time Squalo was in Xanxus's office pacing in front of the large desk.

"VOI, why did you send her on a mission when she is not as experienced as Fran is…Why didn't you send Fran?" Squalo asked while Xanxus was glaring at him.

"Was that a complaint just now?" Xanxus asked as he threw a glass at the back of Squalo's head.

"VOOOOOOOOOI! Damn right it was! If that brat gets killed then we will lose a snow guardian!" Squalo yelled.

"The Vongola elements do not really include snow…So it doesn't matter." Xanxus said. "After all they are just going to negotiate…She is there for backup."

"I hope that punk, Bel, will not do something stupid to her." Squalo said as there was tequila dripping from his long silver locks.

"Stop bothering me with your non-sense." Xanxus said and Squalo was more than willing to leave the room.

It was true that Bel was a hitman since birth and it would be an understatement to say that he was a skillful assassin. He had become the fear of Varia's antagonists and he had earned a title too. Xanxus trusted Bel to a great extent and that was obvious. Not to mention that Bel had managed to win against Gokudera when the ring conflict took place. Ciel hadn't proved that she was Varia material yet so Xanxus didn't care a lot if she died or not.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE(Read please)**

Sorry took me long to update but I was drawing some pictures for the OC. You can message me and I will send you the link when I post them. If you like the art work please leave a comment and more importantly review. Because reviews are like chips…One equals None!


	5. Her secret and his blackmail content

**Read my dear readers!**

I wrote some notes on the bottom of the page and you might want to check them out after reading this. They are information on the relationships of the characters which I don't own. Akira Amano owns them all except for Ciel. I own her! I also made a banner! Just send me a message and I will tell you were to find it! Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

The next morning Belphegor and Ciel arrived at Nepal and more accurately in a city called Patan. It was the third largest city in population and it seemed to have quite amazing buildings. At that time of the year the atmosphere there was pretty cold and during that time of the day which was five in the morning, a light mist was spread everywhere giving the area a mysterious aura. The small car that took Ciel and Bel there, stopped in front of what seemed to be a hotel. Old fashioned and traditional…that was what Ciel thought whereas the idea of staying in there didn't appeal to Bel. In fact he was not so amazed.

"Che…What's with the hotel?" Bel said.

"You can stay out if you want." Ciel replied with a barely visible smirk that graced her lips.

"Ushishishishishi. Do you want to repeat that?" Bel asked as he motioned for the guy that drove the car to take his luggage. Ciel had managed to carry her own suitcase to the lobby where she waited for Bel. When she saw him enter the room she approached him and he grinned as she moved her head to whisper to him.

"Bel?" She asked a little bit nervous.

"Ushishishishi…What do you want?" Bel chuckled.

"Well two things…first, how are you going to communicate if the language here is Nepali, and second, have you seen a small bag that I carried here?" Ciel asked and Belphegor's grin widened.

"Are you perhaps referring to that?" He asked as he lifted his hand to show her a small black bag.

"Yes, that's-"

"Then it's too bad that I won't give it to you." Bel laughed as he kept it further away from her.

"Bel this bag is very important to me!" Ciel said trying not to shout at him.

"Now, now I will be the one deciding that. Shishishishishi." Bel just ignored her protests walking towards the woman that sat behind a desk and was currently looking at some papers. Bel approached her with confidence and she smiled at him , blushing. Belphegor seemed to know how to handle women. He had a certain kind of charm that attracted them instantly. Ciel watched as Bel grinned and smirked in front of the woman that in less than two minutes had given him two keys. At first the female assassin was relieved knowing that she wouldn't share a room with her rival. However as Bel handed her the key she felt disappointed all of a sudden. Why? Well there was no way she was disappointed that she wouldn't share a room with him…Yes, that was right she was just imagining things. The flight was long and it had really affected her mind.

"Ushishishishishi…" Belphegor laughed as he unlocked the door to his room.

"What are you laughing about, Bel?" Ciel asked as she did the same after putting her luggage down. Belphegor smirked looking at her serious expression.

"No need to be so obvious, peasant." Belphegor stated as he moved closer to her.

"What are you talking about, brat?" She moved her hand in order to push the door open but Belphegor caught it quickly and firmly, pinning it on the wall.

"Ushishishishshishi. I am certainly a brat in your eyes , cub…but why would you be so disappointed about not sleeping with me?" Belphegor had a predatory look in his eyes. His white teeth were barely visible as a grin slowly formed on his face.

"That is mere imagination, Bel." She insisted as she jerked her head in the front in order to hit Bel but he simply moved out of her way which resulted in her missing her target.

"Suffering is the best thing you can do for me, cub." Belphegor said as Ciel opened her door and closed it to his face.

"Wait-" Yes, Bel still had her bag with him. "No, no, no, no, no ,no…This can't be." Ciel muttered as she leaned down on the bed putting her arms on both sides of her head.

"If I don't get this bag soon…I will be in trouble." Ciel whispered. After a few seconds she decided that she shouldn't waste her time thinking about the blond haired demon that was currently holding something precious to her. She would ask for it again and if he denied her she would force him to give it either way.

"Now where was the towel?" She looked in the suitcase trying to find the previously mentioned item. Ciel walked with her ivory towel over her shoulder, into the bathroom where she closed the door and prepared to take a shower. The hotel was not luxurious and she doubted it was a three star hotel….However it had all the necessary accommodations for her to feel comfortable. Still she wondered why the mighty Varia didn't bother to book their rooms in a better hotel. Maybe it was part of the cover or maybe it was just the way things were in that country.

"Lukewarm water…." She thought as the transparent liquid ran down her back. It was her favorite temperature. She didn't like hot water at all. Cold things were always better than warm ones, whatever that meant each time.

In the meantime Belphegor was drying his hair with the towel in front of the mirror. His golden bangs shined under the dim light of the room whereas he could feel their unique softness under his fingertips. Usually he would say something like "Because I am a prince…" to the girls that he spent his lonely nights with. After all , Varia was a group of men that were said to be real demons as far as assassinations were concerned. Only those half drunk girls would ever pay him a compliment or under other circumstances girls that belonged to aristocratic households and knew him from the countless parties that were organized in his family's palace. For everyone else he was either a spoiled brat that had a superiority complex or a merciless killer that had no feelings at all.

Bel grinned in front of his own reflection placing the small silver crown on his head and examining the small carvings on it. Then his expression changed as he eyed the black bag that belonged to Ciel, that irritating girl that was in the other room. What were the contents of this bag that she didn't want to be opened?

Maybe she had her underwear in that or even womanly products that the boy didn't want to name. However he had a strange feeling that whatever the bag contained was far more important. He would keep it with him no matter what and in no time he would have her on her knees begging him to give it back.

"Ushishishishishi…I am jazzed." Belphegor grinned as he placed the bag on his lap without opening it yet. He decided that he would open it in front of her and watch her expression.

A few hours passed and Ciel was ready to fall asleep when a heavy knock was heard on her door. She groaned a she stood up wearing nothing but a big white T-shirt with childish drawing on it and a pair of shorts. When she opened the door she immediately regretted doing so as Belphegor stood outside grinning at her like a Cheshire cat and laughing at the sight of her clothes. She went back and in less than ten minutes she reappeared at the door with an irritated expression on her face.

"I am ready…" She said now wearing a school uniform and combing her hair with her fingers.

"Ushishishishishi…The previous thing you wore made you look like a Picasso painting…shishishishishi." Ciel gritted her teeth as she pulled him towards her.

"Look you beast! I want my bag back!" She hissed but the royal heir only smirked as he pulled his arm away pulling out a few knives.

"Ushishishishi…Just so you know I will gladly slide a schoolgirl's throat if she doesn't shut the hell up. Shishishishi." He just turned her back to her and walked down the corridor.

"Wait up!" Ciel said following him.

"Ushishishishishishi." Bel laughed as both of them headed for the lobby.

"So what's the plan?" Ciel asked as Bel handed their keys back to the lady.

"Come on cub!" He ordered and Ciel growled following him out of the building.

The mist was gone and everything appeared to be more normal now. However Ciel felt quite anxious in that outfit. It was her first mission and she would act as Bel's cover?

"Are you listening, peasant?" Bel asked and she snapped back into reality again.

"Uhm...sorry. Did you say something?" Ciel asked shaking her head.

"You'd better listen well….I don't like idiots...ushishishishishi."

"No need to hate yourself for it, Bel." Ciel replied looking away and slightly blushing.

"We'll check the square today and tomorrow we'll go to the temples." Bel said as he looked around putting his hands into his pockets.

"Understood." Ciel said as she moved to leave but she felt a hand grabbing her forearm and pulling her back.

"Where do you think you are going?" Bel smirked at her puzzled expression.

"At the square?" She asked pulling her hand away.

"Ushishishishishi…"

"What now?" Ciel asked.

"We are going together." Bel stated.

"What? Why?" Ciel asked.

"You'll get lost that's why, now move it." Belphegor ordered as he walked in front of her.

Needless to say that they both looked around the square searching for hidden places . Of course a foreign student and a blond boy weren't suspicious looking since they acted like nothing happened too. Ciel occasionally would pretend that she was looking at the map that she would unfold and Bel would just grin and look around like a tourist.

"Damn this person is nowhere to be seen." Ciel said as she looked around once more sitting on a shadowy place. She examined her surroundings before a hand came from behind her to circle her waist and pull her form behind. Fortunately the place was secluded so the random people that happened to pass from there didn't see anything. Ciel realized that it was not Belphegor for his hand was bigger and calloused. She wanted to scream but then their cover was likely to be ruined so she kept quiet until the person took his arm off of her mouth throwing her in a corner.

"Who are you?" She asked as she stood up quickly searching for her box weapon into her pocket slowly so the man wouldn't notice her movements.

"Look girlie, I know who you people are so tell that boyfriend of yours to be here at 10.00 p.m. . .." The man gave her a small folded paper which she examined carefully before approaching him.

"How do I know that this is not a trap?" She said trying to distract him in order to move her arm beside him.

"Che…This is totally my line you brat." The man said gritting his teeth as Ciel's hand got hold of the folder that was protruding from his pocket the whole time.

"Yeah right-" At that the man grabbed Ciel from the collar of her uniform, lifting her up to his eye level and giving her the chance to get his folder.

"I dare you to do it." Ciel said pushing the folder quickly up the back of her shirt successfully using the elastic fabric of her skirt to keep the folder in place under her shirt.

"Just get out of my sight." The man spit on the side and left. Without thinking twice Ciel left quickly and before going once again to the public area she suppressed her enthusiasm. This was a task that she had managed to accomplish without another member of the Varia being around to help her or correct her. Now she was going to rub the folder on Belphegor's face. She was really proud right now. If that man had met her it meant that Belphegor had found nothing.

After a few minutes of looking around Belphegor spotted his "cover" approximately 20 meters away from him. He smirked before approaching her in a casual manner. Ciel mirrored Bel's smirk in a way that confused the prince.

"Ushishishshishishishi. Apparently that guy is a big phony." Bel stated as the two of them walked away from the square towards the car that waited for them.

"Oh really?" Ciel asked in a half mocking tone.

"What do you mean, peasant?" Bel asked frowning as they both entered the cheap car.

"Wait…" Ciel said as pulled out the envelope showing it to Belphegor that stared at it for a moment before grinning while looking at her.

"Ushishishishishi. You learn really slow but when you do it actually works…" Bel laughed as he held the folder in front of his face.

"How do you manage to make me feel like an idiot at all times?" Ciel murmured making the blond prince look at her with a smug expression on his face.

"He also gave me this….I stole the folder." Ciel admitted, giving Belphegor the note.

"As expected from you, shishishishishi." Bel unfolded the small note reading the content.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ciel asked leaning back on her seat.

"First we'll meet that guy and then I will blackmail him." Bel chuckled looking out of the window.

"You are such a stupid brat!" Ciel said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Why? Because I get all the credit after the mission?" Bel laughed as he ignored her protests.

"Well it is surely unfair but I expected such behavior from you…" The girl sighed waiting for the car to stop in front of the hotel.

"That folder smells vanilla….Where did you put it, shishishishishi." Bel laughed and Ciel shot him the best glare she could master.

"Mind your own business!" She yelled looking away, her cheeks slightly crimson.

"Ushishishishi."

Ciel got out of the car walking into the hotel with her arms folded in front of her chest the whole time. Bel just got their keys and headed for the stairs. Ciel walked silently behind him until they reached the doors to their rooms.

"I still want that bag back!" Ciel declared and Belphegor stopped moving at the sound of her voice.

"Ushishishishishi…If you behave like a good maid tonight I will give it to you." Belphegor laughed sardonically unlocking the door.

"I am a professional and I will do it…But I don't trust you at all!" Ciel argued looking at the boy that never turned to face her.

"Then how about this: You get your stupid bag and I get to humiliate you in any way that I want when we get back to the HQ. Ushishishishi." Bel chuckled but Ciel remained serious not even considering that option.

"There's no way I am doing that!" The girl yelled a she stepped into Belphegor's room watching him close the door behind her.

"You're too loud, peasant. Ushishishishi...And mind if you explain to me why you are in here?" Bel grinned looking at her under his golden bangs.

"I want it back. It is really important for me, Bel." Ciel said and the prince approached her with cruel intentions as his hands came out of his coat pockets to hold her in place. One hand was placed firmly around her wrist and the other was under her chin. She tried pushing him away with her free hand but Belphegor was an ace and he got hold of both of them with a single move.

"You either accept the humiliation…or you are not taking this back…" Bel threatened as he threw her violently on the bed pinning both of her wrists above her head with one hand and holding the bag in front of her face with the other. His expression was a menacing one and there was neither a grin nor a smirk, gracing his lips that formed a dangerous thin line.

"Cut it out." Ciel said through gritted teeth and Bel put more pressure on her hands.

"Ushishishishi…Yes or no. Accept or deny." Belphegor pushed her further into accepting the offer.

"You are not going to give it to me anyway…." Ciel insisted lifting her knee to kick Bel in the groin but she regretted it because now the prince had put his leg between hers that were spread. She tried to get him off of her and close her legs but she ended up blushing from their unusual position on the mattress.

"How do you feel, cub? Having my knee between your legs that are so lovely spread beneath me, shishishishishi…" Bel chuckled as he put more pressure between her legs with his knee.

"You are disgusting!" Ciel said.

"Ushishishishishishi…As if that is what you think…" Bel mocked.

"Don't underestimate the new Varia officer." Ciel managed to squeeze his leg with both of hers that were on either side of it and push him off of her. Of course she didn't get the bag but getting away from him now was all that she wanted. Bel just laid on the bed toying with that small treasure he had in his hands while watching her ran out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"So what do you have in there, cub?" Belphegor asked full of enthusiasm as he locked the door to his room and opened the bag. At the sight of the contents his smirk vanished and was replaced by a thin straight line. Bel didn't expect to find such things there….Why was she even using them? So that bag was…truly that important?

"You are full of surprises, peasant." Bel said as he eyed the contents one more time before putting the bag on the night table. So that is what she was trying to hide….

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Cliffhanger! Don't worry I have already started writing the new chapter and this story will definitely NOT go on hiatus!

Information on the characters!

Belphegor:

Current age: 24

Favorite meal: Sushi

Weapon of choice: Knives

He is a prince and has a twin brother that hasn't appeared here yet. He is ranked first to have only credit cards in his wallet and he is ranked second to have the dirtiest room preceded by Longchamb.

Fran:

Current age:18

Favorite meal:?

Weapon of choice: Illusions but mostly mist flames

He is Bel's nemesis and he seems to be able to not feel pain. He is antagonistic towards others and especially Belphegor whereas he prefers to attack other members of the Varia verbally.

Ciel:

Current age: 23

Favorite meal: Pasta with Zucchini and Mozzarella( She likes Lasagna too but she prefers that. She is a fan of Italian cuisine!)

Weapon of choice: Lance (Or something that looks like a lance for that matter.)

Her nature is firmly opposed to that of Bel's and she prefers keeping things to herself. She is not very popular and she had a few embarrassing moments during the years of her life. She is clumsy but tries to fight it.

Bel + Fran: Those too never change they still throw cruel remarks at each other. But they make a good team against the common enemy!

Bel + Ciel: Ciel hates him with a passion!(Yeah right)

Ciel + Fran: Fran really doesn't care and Ciel doesn't bother him a lot.

Ciel + Gokudera: Ciel adores him! She might as well be in love with him. Not sure about Gokudera though.

Gokudera + Bel: Oh dear(hateful) rival!


	6. Revealed

Ciel found herself in front of the bathroom mirror fixing the lace of her corset. The tight fabric around her waist made her feel like she was going to faint any time now. However she had practice enough to not let that happen. A moment of embarrassment in front of Bel would totally ruin her image now and the mission would fail. She re-adjusted the lace on the back and straightened her skirt. She looked one last time in the mirror before grabbing a few daggers and placing them under her skirt using a garter to hold them in place. Quickly she took a deep breath and left her room heading down to find Belphegor.

The blond assassin was leaning against the door frame with his hands in his coat pockets when he saw her approaching. A smirk formed on his lips as he turned to look at her. She wore the maid outfit just like she was supposed to. If only he could record this moment and keep showing it to her…Ciel looked at him and then Belphegor realized that it was the first time that she was so quiet. She averted her gaze quickly feeling a slight pain on her stomach. She placed a hand over her belly ignoring the feeling for now.

"Ushishishishi. The servant outfit fits you more than the Varia one." Bel laughed but she just passed in front of him not saying a word.

"Oi, don't ignore me peasant." Bel said as he threw a knife at her back. Unfortunately for him , she managed to dodge it.

"Belphegor…" Ciel said.

"What?" Bel said walking behind her.

"I am not in the mood…" Ciel said as Bel smirked.

"Ushishishishi just don't ruin my fun tonight." Bel said as he walked in front of her .

I think it is meaningless for me to describe what happened on the way to the secluded district of the town seeing as both of them were silent. Bel would occasionally look at his golden watch or grin as he looked outside of the window and Ciel would stare at her stomach or glance at Bel , cursing him in her head. The most annoying thing though was that the prince knew she was irritated and he would just act oblivious.

When they arrived they walked down some stairs in order to enter an underground bar. It was dark in there and only red and blue lights were illuminating the room. Ciel looked around nervously spotting people with black fedoras that were sitting across from tables playing poker or Russian roulette. There were others that were drinking on the other side while making deals about money or drugs or whatever else they were interested in.

Bel smirked walking towards a table where they played poker and Ciel followed him. The men on the table noticed them but quickly focused back on their game.

"What a large gathering." Bel said grinning as he leaned closer to Ciel.

"The only thing you have to do is scan the whole place while I send you to do chores…and stuff…" Then Belphegor chuckled as they both saw another maid sitting on her masters lap with her legs spread, straddling him.

"Ushishishishishi…Free lessons included." Bel laughed as Ciel glared at him but quickly her expression softened as the prince gave her his black jacket .

"Go leave this in the backroom." He ordered as he looked at his cards ready to play.

"So what brings you here?" One of the men asked Bel , while putting a cigar in his mouth.

"Whatever brings you guys in the same place." Bel laughed.

"Che…don't act smart kid…We all know that the Varia are true demons when it comes to deals. You are just one of Xanxus's lapdogs and you sure came here for a reason." Another one said and as the blond Varia officer could see he was a member of the Ingannatore family, Varia's antagonists.

"Ushishishishishi…Watch your tongue. I might slice it into pieces and force it down your throat." Bel threatened with a grin.

"Oh there…no need to cause a fuss now, gentlemen." A tall slim man said as he revealed the cards he was holding.

"I'm all in…" The Ingannatore member stated.

"You're bluffing." A third person said.

"Four of a kind." Bel said as he placed the cards on the table so everyone could see.

"Dammit…"

"Ushishishi…" Belphegor eyed his supposed opponents in the game while they were muttering or glaring at him.

"Shall we continue?" Another one said and the game continued.

In the meantime Ciel scanned the whole place eyeing mafia bosses with their one-night-stands or other people that lived in the so called "underground". It was frightening and disgusting at the same time. She would hear wolf-whistles or snickers or vulgar words that were whispered. She didn't find the man they were looking for. Maybe the address was wrong…or it was a trap. Ciel made sure to check again one time before approaching Belphegor that seemed to enjoy himself while playing cards. She bowed her head slightly as she approached making the males look at her while Bel smirked at her presence.

"Bel-sama…" She said faking a timid tone in her voice.

"Ushishishishi. What do you want?" The prince asked not even looking at her.

"I…" And before Ciel could find the right way to tell Bel he decided to play superior.

"Don't interrupt us and go bring me a glass of scotch." Bel ordered as a small grin formed on his face.

"But mast-"

"Che…It was an order, stupid woman." Ciel didn't respond feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. So that was how he wanted to play? Fine then, Ciel would have to work alone… The glass of scotch never arrived at the table seeing as Ciel searched for the man again and again. Almost two hours passed in there and she was feeling quite dizzy. Things were quite bad for her. Bel wasn't willing to search for the man instead he preferred sitting on his royal butt and playing handsome and rich womanizer and Ciel realized that she needed her bag more than anything right now. Damn that Belphegor and his stupid superiority complex.

Suddenly as she headed again toward him she saw a man with a black coat and a black fedora entering the room. He was holding a leather suitcase and quickly spotted her. She waited to see what he was going to do next . The man casually walked between the tables and in a gentle manner he held her forearm and motioned for her to stay quiet with his fingers. Ciel obeyed and waited to see what the strange male wanted. She followed without making a scene and trying to not act suspiciously. The man led her to the backroom and suddenly she was thrown on the floor watching as the man let the suitcase down and approached her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ciel asked gritting her teeth.

"The contract has been broken." The man said seriously wearing a pair of gloves while jumping at her.

"So it WAS a trap!" Ciel said trying not to make a sound but she ended up shrieking at the end of her speech form the excruciating pain she felt. That was bad…really bad.

"Stay quiet scum…" The large man said as he elbowed her in the gut making her fall completely on the cement surface. She tried to stand up but a hand came quickly to cover her mouth while his other hand went behind her back to tie her hands with a pair of handcuffs. Her legs were tied together and were attached to the wall by a leash. Now she could not move at all and she felt useless . Belphegor was floating in his own Nirvana and she was there unable to take the suitcase from the man that had set up the trap.

"I will tell you just that, woman. In that suitcase there is a bomb that will fill this place with toxic gashes and every single person will die. So if any other Varia trash is in here they will be killed." The man said nothing more as Ciel struggled to free herself but with no avail. She lost her balance and fell on the floor again this time she didn't move. Now except for her stomach that hurt , she couldn't feel her legs too. The situation was out of control. Ciel started sweating and her cheeks turned into a beautiful crimson as her temperature rose dangerously. Her lips were red too, while they trembled, saying a silent prayer. A few stands of hair fell on her face in front of her forehead. Her black thigh-high boots were revealed as her skirt was raised while she shifted on the cold floor. She wanted to believe that they would get out of that building alive and when she would recover , Bel would be in serious trouble. Oh how she wanted to just choke him with his own wires for everything he had done to her these days. She would get her revenge sooner or later but now it was not the right time to be thinking about those things. Her life was her first priority and now it was at stake .

While the girl was panting on the floor, her vision becoming blurry , she caught a glimpse of a pair of black pants and as she lifted her head slowly she saw Belphegor leaning on the door frame and eyeing his comrade that was suffering while he grinned putting his hands out of his pockets and walking toward her.

"Ushishishishi…That glass of scotch never arrived, you useless maid." The prince stated as he opened the suitcase ignoring Ciel that was still in pain.

"T-The suitcase…contains a bomb with toxic gashes …it was a trap…." Ciel said as she glared at Bel that seemed to only care about the suitcase.

"We got the fold. Ushishishishi…Our job is over." Bel said as he stood up leaving the bomb there.

"W-What are you doing?" Ciel asked.

"Ushishishishi." Bel managed to release her feet but the handcuffs needed more time so he didn't even bother to try and break them. Ciel protested with moans filled with pain as Bel tried to support her.

"You're too heavy, lose some weight." Bel said irritated that he had to carry her.

"Bel…?" Ciel asked as they both exited the room and headed for the backdoor.

"What now, you really are a bother." Bel said as he opened the door and lead her outside of that place ,where the same car waited for them. The driver opened the door to the back sheet and without realizing it Ciel was thrown into the car. She shrieked as her head hit the door handle , luckily for her she avoided a much painful hit. That was it! If she could she would kick him really hard but again that plan would have to wait.

"What on earth are you doing!" Ciel asked before fainting.

"Drive her back to the hotel and wait there." Bel ordered as he went back into the bar again this time pissed off. His night had just been ruined but a nice bloodshed before the final blow would be the perfect way for him to have a little fun. No one messed with the Varia and especially Prince the Ripper….

Belphegor came back to the hotel after having released some stress only to find that Ciel was in his room. Before going in he observed her movements from behind the door. What was that stupid female doing exactly in his room? Bel watched her with subdued interest as he realized that the girl was searching for her bag. She seemed pretty desperate. She had still that crimson color on her cheeks and her eyes were slowly closing but she struggled to keep them open.

"Ushishishishi." Ciel turned from her position on the floor to look at Belphegor that entered the room.

"It was about time you showed up…" She muttered as he approached.

"And what might you be doing in here….again?" Bel asked grinning at her helpless situation.

"I need the bag you idiot." Ciel said.

"Why should I give it to you?" Bel asked.

"I need its contents…now." Ciel insisted glaring at him.

"Ushishishishi…Your drugs, you mean?" Drugs? What drugs? Ciel raised an eyebrow but even that seem to require a considerable amount of energy now that she was like that.

"What are you talking about….Those syringes contain medicine that I need in order…to get better." Ciel tried to stand up but her legs gave up and she fell on Bel's bed.

"Oi…don't sit there." Bel said annoyed kicking her foot that was hanging from the side of the bed. She landed ungracefully like a sack filled with potatoes.

"Give me the bag and I will leave immediately." Ciel said not liking the look Bel was giving her.

"Che…Fine." Bel said as he opened the bag and Ciel's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked.

"What does it seem like?" Bel asked mockingly.

"Che …get off." Bel smirked as she tried to move but with no avail. He stared at her body that was now squirming beneath him in agony. Just then something inside of him had awakened. Her chest would rise and fall as she breathed heavily trying to push him off. That resistance she posed…It was the same with his victims.

"Ushishishishi…Stay quiet and I'll do the injection." Bel said as he took one of the syringes out of the black bag. Ciel's hands dropped to either side of her finally letting Belphegor examine the item .It was medicine indeed. It smelled like one too. Every needle had been sterilized and polished. She was really careful when it came to her health, wasn't she?

"My stomach." Ciel said or more like mouthed.

"What?" Bel asked.

"The injection will be done on my stomach." Ciel said her eyes closing slowly.

Bel lifted the girl's shirt so her abdomen was revealed. However before he injected the medicine he lifted her shirt a little bit further taking a glimpse of Ciel's bra. He smirked as the girl felt his chin on her belly and shifted a bit. Then Belphegor did what Ciel had told him to and watched as the needle pierced her skin. The girl made a small noise as she had yet to get used to the feeling of the needle. She really didn't like those things.

When it was finally over Ciel relaxed .

"When will you recover…?" Bel asked seemingly not concerned about it. He himself, was trying to not seem like he cared. This was the last thing he wanted.

"Since this has never happened before I think…five hours." Ciel replied.

"Don't expect to stay here just because you feel tired." Bel stated as he walked in the bathroom with a look of utter boredom on his face.

"I know." Ciel said tiredly as she held her bag with both hands and exited the prince's room silently. She didn't ant to hear his insults at …2.00 o'clock in the morning. She clicked her tongue making sure the arrogant prince heard the sound.

"Close the door too." Bel demanded as he prepared to take a bath. Ciel closed the door and headed for her room resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

The girl fell on her bed after changing into her pajamas. For some reason she still felt Bel's chin on her lower abdomen. It was like his hands had left a mark where he had held her in order for her to stay still. Maybe it was because of the high temperature but that mark burned. It burned and it would stay there for some time just to remind her of that night that she thought her life would end in a degrading way. Bel had saved her though. He had walked in the last moment but hadn't he done so, Squalo would be sure pissed at him for not taking care of the newbie. It was his responsibility. Was Bel right to consider her extra weight? No, Ciel was the one that was on the right side. Bel would just have to learn how to work in a team. It was only possible when he would be the one giving orders. Or that is what Ciel tried to tell herself. The thought of her being a burden to somebody and especially him was not very pleasant.

"Why did he have to learn about this?" Ciel asked herself pondering on how things would be if Belphegor hadn't learned about her condition. She still remembered his face when he said it….An expression that was a mixture of pity and disgust. Damn him…again and again.

"He's the last person that had to know…At least I have my bag back now…" Finally the girl drifted off to sleep. It was about time she got some rest.

Meanwhile Bel got out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist and the crown on his head. How come he hadn't realized that the girl was ill? She was quite good at hiding her secrets form them , always putting on a cold expression and behaving like nothing else than work mattered to her. Was that her weakness? For a moment Belphegor thought that he could use it to finally put her in her place but something didn't feel right about it. Even a ruthless genius assassin like him couldn't use that weakness against her knowing that it was not her choice to be like that and so he decided he would not point it out. A man would never do that…would he…

"After all the cub put on quite a show today…Ushishishishishi." Bel laughed falling onto the mattress now completely nude with the thin sheets being the only thing that covered his body.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

The words in the text without the note are 3000 exactly! So I know you've been waiting to see what was in that bag and now you know. I felt really sad for Ciel when I added that extra element on her character. One of the kids in my neighborhood has the same problem with the syringes and I visit them now that I have some time. I wanted to add that. It has a symbolic meaning for me. So I hope you enjoyed and you will leave a comment with your opinion. Please do so!


	7. Return of the duo

The next morning Ciel woke up and after opening her eyes she stretched her arms feeling like she was sleeping for three days. All the pain she had previously felt was gone and now she was able to breath normally. Strangely enough she felt the urge to sleep again but that wouldn't happen. She couldn't say if the mission actually failed or was accomplished. That idiot Bel would wake her up anyway…Honestly even Ciel that was known for being calm and collected found herself losing her cool whenever Belphegor would provoke her. She knew that she was not really considered calm now that she had a few outbursts but they all occurred because of him!

She stood up lazily scratching the back of her head and walking into the bathroom in order for her to take a shower. Maybe it was because of what happened last night but Ciel felt dirty. Of course aside from cleaning her body she also wanted to relax.

At the same time Bel was in his room fixing the crown on his head before wearing his Varia coat above his striped shirt. The prince had received a message from Xanxus saying that they should head back to Italy now that they had the folder in their hands. That meant that he wouldn't be able to taunt his female kohai once Squalo was around because he would probably assault Bel for attacking rookies.

Bel joined the Varia when he was eight years old. Everyone was amazed with his abilities and he had a great potential in the mafia world. However that didn't change the fact that Bel, like any other royal descendant, was a spoiled brat that loved being the authority. There were a few people that didn't recognize Bel as authority and those were all the Varia officers plus Gokudera. Needless to say that the prince hated being called a "brat" or an "egotistic maniac" or a "knife bastard". His enemies trembled in fear upon hearing his name (except for Gokudera that mocked his title).

Suddenly a loud thud was heard from the room next to his which he knew belonged to Ciel. He grinned walking out of his room and entering Ciel's without bothering to knock. That stupid girl had left the door unlocked? Ciel from the other hand was lying on her stomach down on the bathroom floor dressed in her Varia outfit. Bel was going to miss the maid costume…

"Ushishishishi…You filthy commoner, what are you doing licking the floor?" Bel asked.

"None of your business, prick!" Ciel replied standing up and dusting herself off.

"You make a lot of noise." Bel stated irritated.

"Well now I am not , get out!" Ciel said trying to push Bel out of the bathroom.

"Just to let you know, we are leaving so pack your things." Belphegor said walking out of the room. "Don't you dare make me wait…" Bel threatened as he slammed the door behind him.

"Don't you dare make me wait…nya , nya." Ciel said in a mocking tone as she pulled her clothes out from the wardrobe. She didn't want to be late mainly because she would have to deal with a pissed off Bel.

"Suddenly….I feel like a man." Ciel said to herself. Her clothes weren't exactly what one would call feminine but hey, assassins were not cute or feminine. Without her realizing yet, Bel's opinion was going to affect her a lot. Why did she care anyway?

A couple of minutes later Ciel came down the stairs holding her suitcase. Belphegor's gaze was directed at her as he grinned widely. He noticed that now she was wearing her black firmly knotted tie and that her shirt was not wrinkled like before. Her Varia jacket completed her look making her seem more like a ruthless killer than a sweet girl(which she was not).

"Ushishishishishi…I told you to hurry, didn't I?" Bel laughed as he grabbed her arm pulling her out of the building.

"What's with you?" Ciel asked raising an eyebrow at Belphegor.

"Shishishi…Nothing's wrong I just don't like slow rookies." Bel chuckled as he got into the car that was going to get them to the airport.

"Kind as always." Ciel said sarcastically after handing her suitcase to the driver and getting in the front sheet. Bel frowned leaning back.

"Why did you sit there?" He asked curiously.

"Oh well I just thought it would make you feel like you were in a limousine or something…that way your royal ass would be satisfied…right?" Ciel asked.

"Ushishishi…You're still here so it makes no difference…Or do you like the fifty-year-old driver that much!" Bel said and Ciel suppressed the urge to grab him by the hair and slam his head onto the stirring wheel. She just smirked folding her arms in front of her chest.

"This is going to be a hell of a long trip!" Bel said crossing his arms behind his head.

"No way…" Ciel sighed looking out of the dirty window that nobody had bothered to clean. How long was it going to be?

Only an hour passed and Ciel thought it was a century…Now they were both sitting on their sheets in the airplane and they waited for it to take off. Bel forced Ciel to give him the sheet near the window saying something about "being bored" and that "boredom could kill". The girl complied not really interested in where she would sit. Window or no window, she was still very close to Bel and she didn't feel comfortable. For some reason last night was still on her mind. This would never happen again so she didn't have to bother, right?

"Bel?" She asked looking at him.

"What is it?" He said still looking out of the window.

"Why doesn't the Varia have their own jet?" Ciel asked.

"Ushishishishi., why, do you want to be alone with me in a plane?" Bel laughed mockingly earning a growl.

"No, I am just surprised that the boss didn't have his own-"

"He does…He just plans on using Varia's money more carefully." Bel stated seriously.

"He seems quite dangerous." Ciel said now looking at her feet.

"Che…Are you an idiot or what, rookie?" Bel asked with a grin while a vein popped on his cheek.

"What?" Ciel asked glaring at him.

"If Xanxus was not dangerous…I would be Varia's boss now, shishishi."

"Uh…no…Squalo-san would be the boss, he is more level-headed than you, Bel." Ciel said and she caught a glimpse of Bel's hands that stroked the shiny knives that he had in his pockets.

"Why didn't they take your knives…Didn't you pass through that machine?" Ciel asked quietly.

"Ushishishishi…You see that is the difference between you and me…You are just a simple-minded commoner whereas I am a battle genius…Still can't see the difference?" Bel said with a huge grin.

"I'll tell you something…A true genius never tells the others that he is a genius…." Ciel said playing with her fingers.

After a minute of silence Belphegor grabbed her by the hair and yanked her face towards his , placing his hand on her cheek making it seem like a normal gesture to the other passengers. They didn't want to attract unnecessary attention after all. The surprised girl tried to push him off but instead she found his lips on her ear as he hissed the next words:

"I can show you why I am a genius but I bet you don't want to know, cub, so shut the fuck up until we arrive at the HQ." His tone was cruel and menacing. Was that…his other side? Ciel felt like her heart had been pierced a thousand times…

The plane took of a few seconds later and they didn't talk to each other waiting for that awfully long flight to come to an end. Ciel would occasionally glance at the women that carried food to the passengers until she fell asleep…At first the blond prince that sat beside her didn't realize it but when he felt a few blue stands of hair tickling his neck he turned his head to see Ciel leaning on his shoulder. He let out a grunt pushing her head away whish resulted in her leaning on the other side now.

"How annoying can you get?" Bel asked seemingly annoyed but when the girl curled up in a ball away from his form he felt just a tiny bit guilty…It was like a pinch of salt but he still felt it. Damn her…Once they were back at the HQ he would totally recover from his current situation. He would go back to his usual "Prince the Ripper" routine , annoy Squalo, kill some "insects", as he would call them or stay in his red velvet couch all day polishing his knives because "the prince's knives had to be shining brighter than the sun!" That was totally what he would do and then he would not feel guilty the next time he would push her away more forcefully.

"Goku…Gokudera…" Ciel muttered in her sleep and Bel heard it…Was that pathetic excuse of an assassin still thinking of the not-so-storm-guardian? Che…He should have imagined it. The moment Ciel saw Gokudera a strange glow appeared in her eyes. Belphegor remembered that night quite well because not only had the girl forced him to look for the stupid fox but also it was the first time someone had dared to compare him to that pothead Gokudera.

"Ushishishi…muttering in your sleep, eh?" Belphegor asked leaning closer to her face with a grin.

"Can you hear me?" Bel chuckled close to her ear.

"Hm…" Was all that Ciel said.

"So you can hear me." Belphegor said again.

"…"

"You sure insist on making me mad even when you sleep." Belphegor said, his eyes wandering on her body. It was the second time he found himself examining her or rather "checking her out" as most boys would say. For an unknown reason or rather no…The reason was hormones and Bel's hormones were getting the best of him. Sure he had been with many women since he evolved into an adult and they were far cuter than Ciel was and they didn't have annoying names…However Bel was still a man and since he had touched the girl last night he knew exactly that lifting her shirt a little bit higher wouldn't do any harm.

"Bel you are quite perverted." Ciel said as she nuzzled her head on the fabric of her sheet suppressing a laugh.

"What was that?" Bel grinned as he poked her with a knife.

"Ouch…That hurts." Ciel said.

"I would never look at you in that way, peasant." Bel stated looking away from the girl while leaning back on his sheet.

"Yeah sure you wouldn't." Ciel chuckled.

"Don't flatter yourself…I see you as nothing but a lucky cub that got picked up from the street." Bel stated seriously and Ciel stopped smiling , no longer in the mood to tease Bel.

"Some people will appreciate my company." Ciel insisted.

"Ushishishi…name one!"

"Gokudera." Again…she mentioned that low-life again in front of him…

"Shall I remind you that you've seen him only once, woman?" Belphegor said.

"Hm yes, that is what you think. The truth is that I saw him before the mission too." Now it was Ciel's turn o smirk.

"Ushishishi. If Xanxus learns about that he will have your head in a plate." Belphegor laughed .How come he didn't notice that she was not there? Hell, no one had noticed!

"You don't have any proof and after all I am only loyal to our boss." Ciel declared.

"We'll see about that…shishishi."

"Bel?" Ciel asked again.

"What?"

"Are you…jealous?" Ciel asked seemingly joking but deep inside she knew that for some reason she wanted the boy to be jealous. That was ridiculous…Since when did Ciel care about that arrogant prince that did nothing but sit on his royal butt all day mocking others. Such weird feelings at the moment made her feel quite uncomfortable.

"Che…What kind of question is that? Are you an idiot or just deaf?" Belphegor asked not grinning anymore. He felt insulted by that question and wanted nothing more than for Ciel to shut the hell up before he went ballistic on her.

"You just…seem like you are…No need to react that way though. Someone might actually think that you care…I don't, I was curious." Ciel added , avoiding to meet Bel's gaze.

"Ushishishi…Just so you don't make that idiotic assumption again I am telling you now that I don't see any of you ants seriously. I am a prince after all…I am way out of your league." Belphegor said turning his back to her.

Those words hurt and Ciel wouldn't forget them for sure. Why did he have to react that way every time someone tried to learn something about him? Being royalty and all was just an excuse for him to feel superior towards others. He just wanted to show them that he was the one they should fear and admire. Such pride made the girl feel very anxious each time they would meet. Bitter words would be said between them and later she would find herself pondering on it. Squalo said that feelings and work do not merge so what she had to do was ignore all the uneasiness and cooperate.

Bel would move his head around glaring at little kids that pointed at his crown or stare at Ciel's back when she was looking away. She was silent after the last words they exchanged and she didn't seem to bother. He knew that game…she had tried to use it against him again before but then it was different…she was not mad at him.

"You are such a predictable little cub…" Bel thought turning his head toward the window.

* * *

They finally arrived at their HQ that happened to be really quiet that day…Squalo's voice was not heard (for the first time) and when they got in Lussuria didn't come to greet them and Levi was nowhere to be seen. Ciel scanned the whole place before heading upstairs.

"Ushishishi…I wouldn't consider doing that." Bel spoke.

"Che , and why not?" Ciel asked not really interested.

"It is awfully quiet …shishishi."

Suddenly a loud thud was heard and Levi burst through the exit of Xanxus's office whereas Squalo started yelling at his boss for being an annoying brat again.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Why do you want that now of all times?" Squalo shouted.

"The boss is right, Squalo." Levi said glaring at the silver-haired captain.

"Ushishishishi! Idiots." Belphegor laughed approaching them.

"VOOOOOOOOOOI! Bel! Go and see if we have any of that sirloin! Now!" Squalo ordered.

"I refuse, after all I was on a mission!" Bel stated going to his room and ignoring Squalo's loud protests.

"Oi Ciel! Go and check it!" Levi ordered and Ciel let her things down going to check about the meat. Honestly she would punch Levi if she could but she was still a rookie and refusing to obey would only create trouble for her.

While Belphegor was walking down the corridor to his room he saw that the door to Ciel's room was open and not only that but also Fran was in there…apparently searching for something? Belphegor grinned ready to assault the poor uncut frog.

"Shishishi, I'm back." Bel said leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Oh how excited I feel…" Fran said with a dry tone looking at the prince.

"What are you doing in here? Your room is on the other side." Belphegor stated with a smirk.

"Why do you bother with me sempai?" Fran asked.

"Answer the damn question already, you snaky brat." Bel insisted as he walked toward Fran.

"This is only between me and Ciel-sempai…She really doesn't like you that much so it would be better if only me and she knew…" Fran replied.

"I don't care anyway-" Bel started but when Ciel entered her room he stopped to stare at her.

"Sorry…I thought this was my room." Ciel said and was ready to leave when Fran spoke.

"It is your room, rookie-sempai but I wanted to say something to you and Bel-sempai is just nosy." So that explained everything.

"Bel…could you leave?" Ciel asked . How dare she? No one would ever tell him to leave.

"Ushishishishi. It's not like I want to stay with you losers." Bel said and left the room.

"Touchy…" Fran commented turning to look at Ciel.

"So Fran…What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Ciel asked closing the door behind her.

"I want to sleep with you tonight." Ciel's eyes turned into huge saucers.

"What?" Ciel asked.

"I want to spend the night with you and then who knows?" Fran repeated and Ciel had to wait for a few seconds to understand that Fran was joking. There was no way Fran would want that. That stupid prince Belphegor was out of the room eavesdropping on them. Yes, that was totally the case!

"Oh yes, Fran! From the moment I met you I realized that this body could only belong to you." It was hard for Ciel not to laugh especially when she knew that Belphegor's ears would be bleeding by now.

"Okay fake prince sempai you can show yourself now…" Fran said.

"He left I think…I heard footsteps ." Ciel said looking at the door.

"Wait a few more minutes…" Fran said.

"You can tell me now." Ciel said.

"How do you know Rokudo Mukuro?" Fran asked and Ciel looked at the pictures Fran was holding.

"Fran, you looked at these without telling me first?" Ciel asked.

"Sorry…"

"Yeah you better be, Fran."

"So how do you know him?" Fran repeated.

"I just happened to meet him when he was still a kid. I visited his adoptive family's estate once with my parents. I don't really know the guy." Ciel replied.

"I was just curious. You two seem quite close here." Fran pointed at the picture.

"It is just a picture Fran." Ciel reassured him before taking the photos from his hand.

"Huh, then I will go now… But just so you know. You seem suspicious to me, sempai." Fran said.

"Oh wait." Ciel said as she approached the younger Varia member.

"What?"

"You own me…So I would like to ask a favor from you." Ciel smirked.

"As long as it doesn't have to do with pulling a prank on sempai…" Fran said.

"Well I will leave tomorrow to meet with someone so could you…create an illusion or something?" Ciel asked .

"I will be in trouble if the boss finds out though." Fran said turning his head away.

"But Fran…" Ciel said cupping his face and making him look at her. "You are a top magician …I will be gone only for an hour or so…" Ciel insisted.

"Fine…"Fran agreed as he walked out of her personal space leaving her alone.

This was Ciel's chance to see Gokudera again. The boy didn't really like her but she felt just like she had fallen in love…This time she was going to push him more. That was if hindrances weren't in her way…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE(Read if you'd like)**

It appears like Gokudera x OC story but I am telling you now that it is Bel x OC. I just like jealousy in fan fiction. So will she meet Gokudera? What if someone stops her from doing so? And will Fran remain silent or what? Read the next chapter an find out. I also want to thank all the people that review this story and tell them to keep reviewing. It is really encouraging for me! So if you like it or if you have something to complain about please review!

**New fan art coming out soon!**


	8. What is she doing there?

Fran had promised to help her leave for an hour and Ciel was way too excited about it. Xanxus and Squalo would be on a mission so there would be no one to stop her from seeing the silver haired boy. She had developed an infatuation toward him and it was obvious to both Bel and Fran. Fran decided that he would take advantage of that favor later and hopefully Ciel would have no other choice but to submit.

The girl spent many hours in her room but she was not preparing or anything…She just wore the same outfit that she had on when she first saw him. Now she was pacing around in front of her bed occasionally rolling on it, or summoning the snow fox in and out of the box. She was trying to avoid looking at the clock because time passed slowly…

Meanwhile Fran was sitting on the couch watching TV or rather zapping , seemingly bored. That was until a certain golden haired prince decided to walk in the room and grab the remote from his hand in a rather rude manner.

"Why did you do that, Bel-sempai?" Fran asked still looking at the TV.

"Ushishishishi…I need you to do something for me…" Bel said.

"It depends on what it is." Fran said as Bel sat on the couch pushing the frog's back with his boots.

"I want you to pretend that you are putting up that illusion." Bel said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What are you talking about sempai?" Fran asked standing up.

"Ushishishi…You feign ignorance frog." Bel said as he grabbed poor Fran from the collar of his shirt rocking him back and forth a little.

"Stop it sempai." Fran protested as he vanished from Bel's hands and appeared next to the doorway.

"What do I have to gain from this?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishishi…I'll buy you another frog hat?" Bel asked mockingly.

"Nice try but I think Ciel-sempai will have something more interesting for me." Fran said as he moved toward the exit.

"Che…You ungrateful brat! What do you want?" Bel asked a vein popping on his forehead.

"Oh…I don't know…I might want something you can't find…" Fran said pretending to be skeptical.

"I can get you everything you want…Do you know who I am?" Bel asked.

"Sure sempai…But be sure to do it when I ask or else…" Fran said.

"Just do it ,you useless kohai!" Bel ordered.

"Oh, don't order me…" Fran said.

"Ushishishishi…Let's see who has the upper hand now…"Bel thought as he walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets whereas Fran re-adjusted his hat.

"They are both idiots…" Fran murmured before dusting himself off.

Now Bel would follow her and when she would be alone he would interrogate her without having anyone interrupt them. Then maybe Belphegor would feel satisfied feeling her anxiousness , seeing her trembling or even hear her protests. These were fine as long as she suffered a little. That frog had better be saying the truth or else the prince would make sure to turn him into a lucky charm and sell him to the black market.

Bel grinned as he caught a glimpse of Ciel walking impatiently in her room. What face would she make when she would see him there? He would just have to find out about that.

Ciel liked thinking about Gokudera's reaction but what if he already had a girlfriend? She would be disappointed but for some reason the thought didn't bug her.

"Well that must be because I am only thinking about it…If I were to meet that girl I would be jealous…right?" Ciel asked herself.

This was a moment of uneasiness. Was Ciel really interested in Gokudera? Of course, that was what she would say. She felt a burning desire for someone, a new flame was warming up her heart but was it because of him? She didn't like the fact that she had bothered to analyze that simple feeling. Perfect, now she had doubts. Then again this was the perfect chance for her to find out. She wouldn't give up just yet.

When the female Varia member heard the clock from down the stairs she knew that it was time for her to pay a visit to Gokudera. She put on her black coat and headed down the stairs leaving the door to her room slightly open. She then went into Fran's room.

"Fran…" Ciel whispered walking in.

"Oh…Is that time already?" Fran didn't seem that eager but Ciel knew he would do what he had promised to.

"Well yeah…" Ciel said as she laced her fingers.

"You can go and I will create the illusion…It won't take long." Fran said.

"Oh…okay…Do you think that Bel could have heard something?"

"No. I was very careful." The teal-haired boy replied standing up.

"I trust you." Ciel said before waving goodbye at Fran that suddenly realized how wrong he had been to let Belphegor know about this. Those two would probably meet and when they did a huge fight would occur and they would probably create a mess and never leave him alone for the rest of his life in that so crowded pond he was living in.

* * *

While those thoughts were on Fran's mind , Belphegor was getting ready to follow Ciel. He got as many knives as he could before getting a pair of handcuffs with him. He remembered that he had to feel so excited since he had killed his twin brother. Setting up the trap was the good part but seeing the victim's face was even better. That night Bel's target would be trapped in the spider web.

It was already dark outside and Ciel found that really convenient since no one would see her. There were a few Varia members outside but she knew how to make her footsteps almost inaudible. Like a weasel she moved in the dark with caution . It was not really a Varia-like way but it suited her cause.

Without her knowing, Bel saw her from a dark spot in the small forest. He watched as Ciel called a taxi several meters away from Varia's HQ. He decided that he would follow but not in the way peasants did. Oh no…He would get the driver of the black limousine because driving his sports car would just be too obvious. The hunt started and it was pretty intriguing to say the least.

The girl walked carefully toward the place that she had spotted Gokudera last time…It was a football field but it seemed to be abandoned. During the day it was a normal field but during the night members of many different families gathered there. Needless to say that they didn't look normal like the Vongola guardians did. They would wear peculiar clothes or masks. Usually their clothes would have the family's emblem on them. Ciel stepped in the large space walking on the grass that was not green anymore. She spotted three boys sitting on the bleachers and probably talking. She stopped for a moment before fixing her hair and walking toward them unsure of what to say. Okay, so the one with the short silver hair was unknown to her the same as the one with the short brown hair that formed spikes. However between them was none other than Gokudera. He seemed to yell at the taller boy with the short hair…something about a boss and respect… Ciel stepped two meters away from them as the two other boys realized she was there. Gokudera was facing the other way and so he didn't see her.

"Hi, Gokudera-kun." Ciel said as Gokudera turned around fully facing the girl.

"Che, what are you doing here, woman?" Gokudera asked as Tsuna smiled at her.

"Why don't you introduce us, Gokudera?" Tsuna asked.

"Oi tako head! That's rude to the extreme!" Ryohei said pushing Gokudera out of the way.

"Hi!" Ryohei greeted Ciel.

"Um…I am…basically here for a serious reason…Maybe we should find another place for that conversation…" The three boys looked at each other exchanging looks of curiosity. Gokudera was the one to speak first.

"Judaime…We better head back to the Vongola HQ , the introductions can wait, don't you think?" He asked eyeing Ciel.

"Yes, I believe that it will be better…" Tsuna agreed.

"Then let's go back!" Ryohei said.

"Alright…." Ciel replied. Before following them she looked around making sure no one was there. For some reason she felt quite uneasy like she was being watched from a hidden spot. When they would enter the HQ she wouldn't have to worry but until then she would have to keep an eye on her surroundings.

"Faster Sawada!"

From beneath the trees a shadow appeared as the figure of the person was illuminated by the moonlight. He fixed his coat before stepping on the path to the Vongola mansion.

"Ushishishishi. You are better than I expected." That person was Belphegor that was following Ciel. If he managed to get proof that the brat was planning something with Tsuna behind Xanxus's back then he would be able to do what he wanted with her. She would beg for mercy , her pleas would be a melody to Bel's ears. So he had some hidden cards under his sleeve too and he would not be afraid to use them any time soon. How would Xanxus react if he learned about the betrayal? Now that was one thing Belphegor didn't want to know.

Prince the ripper was walking soundlessly as if he was a cat, so light and flexible. He knew that the snow manipulator would turn to look back every few seconds just to make sure they were alone.

"Are you worried about something?" Tsunayoshi asked Ciel as he noticed her movements.

"No, I just want to enter the mansion as soon as possible. Who knows whether or not there is someone around here." Ciel replied.

"I understand." Tsuna said.

"Vongola Decimo…You are so kind." Ciel thought. Gokudera seema like the type to follow such persons.

After a couple of minutes the four of them were outside of a big mansion which Ciel assumed was the Vongola HQ. As they walked in Ciel saw two girls waiting in one of the large living rooms. They were sitting on the couch talking to each other when they heard the door closing behind them. They stood up approaching the boys and Ciel.

"Tsuna-kun, you're back." A girl with long red hair greeted Tsuna smiling.

"Where have you three been?" The other asked and it was another girl that had short brown hair. "Gokudera you promised to help me!" She added pouting. How was that woman connected to the boy?

"Oh? Who is that?" The brunette asked when she realized that the three of them were not the only ones that had arrived.

"I am-"

"She is a member of the Varia and apparently she has a message for the boss." Gokudera said seriously.

"Hahii…I hope it is not something bad." The girl said.

"Che…we don't know yet, woman and stop annoying the boss!" Gokudera said. He really seemed very dedicated to Tsuna.

"In that case Haru and I will be at the balcony, ne Tsuna-kun?" The red-haired girl asked smiling sweetly. Ciel had tried to smile like that too but as many times as she tried she found that smiling like that was just not for her. Now she just formed a line with her lips that turned slightly upwards and that was a smile. She saw how they interacted with each other and compared to the Varia they could be consider more…normal. Of course being in the mafia world since high Scholl was not an everyday situation but they were more like a team. She realized that the bonds between them were different. Their leader wanted them to be always there by his side. He actually acknowledged them as friends, something that her boss would never do. She remembered how everyone in the Varia talked about Tsunayoshi and his weaklings but now she figured out that Tsuna was strong because of the support he received from his friends . Xanxus was more of an independent guy as were most of the Varia members. They were just so arrogant and…crazy. That was what Ciel would say.

The meeting went smoothly aside from the fact that the mist and the cloud guardians didn't attend. Later on Ciel waited outside of the mansion for a cub to take her back to the Varia HQ that were not so close. Approximately 34 kilometers away from her current location. The night was really dark and due to the fact that the building was on a hill away from the nearest city there were not many lights to illuminate the road that seemed to disappear in the dark from one point. Suddenly she heard a noise as the door opened to reveal Gokudera. She looked at him for a moment before averting her gaze.

"The boss is busy and he won't be able to wait with you here. He asked me instead to do it." Gokudera stated as he walked in front of her.

"You make it sound like a chore, Gokudera-kun." Ciel said as her head was slightly bent down.

"You should be grateful that he heard what you had to say…I wouldn't trust the Varia." Gokudera glared at her.

"Well I would like to change your mind but you don't seem to understand that we are assassins." Ciel said.

"I know you so damn well, woman…" Tsuna's right-hand man insisted.

"No, you don't." Ciel replied with confidence.

"Oi, who do you think prevented Xanxus from becoming a dictator?"

"Don't compare the past to the future, Gokudera-kun." Ciel said.

"Don't address me like we are friends."

"Ushishishishishi. Well, I found two in the prize of one." Both of them turned around towards the sound of the infamous laugh. Oh no…How come Ciel didn't realize that that weasel was following her? She should have expected it from him he was a very skilled killer. Didn't he have anything better to do than appear out of nowhere?

"What's the meaning of this, woman?" Gokudera asked as he sent a death glare to Belphegor that was now only a meter away from them.

"I-"

"A traitor's blood smells like a dog's…shishishishi." Bel laughed as he approached.

"Knife bastard." Gokudera moved in front of Ciel trying to figure out what the prince was going to do now.

"Be glad that I didn't come for you. I came for the cub over there." Bel pointed at Ciel as he talked.

"What do you mean?"

"Ushishishishi! Don't you think that finding a Varia member talking with the Vongola brats in the middle of the night, is a little bit suspicious? You were caught like a mouse in a trap….I wonder what the punishment will be when boss finds out." Bel smirked .

"You don't even know what's going on so just beat it." Ciel said as Gokudera growled obviously irritated.

"Shishishi…Care to explain then? It doesn't mean that I will believe you but you can try, peasant."

"The boss had a message for Sawada Tsunayoshi and he told me to come here and inform him." Ciel replied crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Nice excuse but for some reason I don't believe you." Belphegor said as a knife went past Ciel's forearm tearing her sleeve. Ciel backed off immediately.

"You two can take it out elsewhere. This is the boss's territory!" Gokudera yelled.

"Ushishishi…No one talked to you, copycat!" Belphegor grinned a she grabbed Ciel by her sleeve forcing her to follow him until they were several meters away from the mansion. Belphegor yanked her forcefully toward him , storm flames engulfing his knives.

"You know it is funny that you didn't think that I could have lied to Fran too…" Ciel said in a confident manner.

"Call him! Now!" Bel ordered as he threw her on the ground pointing ten sharp knives at her. He was such an idiot!

"Fine you twit I will give him a full report!" Ciel said as she pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Whoever you are make it quick!" That was Squalo's voice that could be heard even if Ciel had her ear on the phone.

"Ushishishishi! Continue…" Bel laughed looking down at her.

"Captain, it's Ciel…I finished with the report and I am going back to the base." Ciel informed him.

"VOOOOOOI! And where is the damn problem?" Squalo barked.

"Why did you send Bel without informing me?" Ciel asked.

"Ushishishi…What the hell are you saying?" Bel asked as he threw a knife successfully cutting Ciel's wrist which resulted in her throwing the phone on the ground.

"Are you…Are you there brat!" Squalo shouted as Ciel glared at Bel with her mouth slightly open. What was he trying to do? Ciel watched as Bel smashed the phone with his foot.

"No way you did that!" She shouted as she stood up dusting herself off. The girl approached the broken device examining the damage. Yes, she would have to ask for a new one.

"Shut up cub! Now follow if you don't want to be left behind, ushishishishi, and who knows where you'll end up." Belphegor smirked before turning his back on her and walking towards the other direction. Ciel had no other choice than to follow Belphegor, the senior Varia member.

"Wait until we get back Bel!" Ciel threatened as she looked back to where the mansion was.

"Why what will you do?" Bel asked obviously amused.

"I don't know, perhaps something that will make you cry." Ciel replied.

"Ushishishishi…I am so excited!" Bel mocked her.

"You think freezing is exciting? You can lose a limp and then I want to see you trying to throw your pathetic knives!" The girl was not happy…Bel felt kind of out smarted now that he had figured that the girl was indeed on a mission but he wouldn't admit it. Why did that brat Fran lied to him in the first place? He would deal with it later. It is all because of that kohai and his stupid games! Fran had deceived Bel once again and this time he would pay. But how did Ciel worked this plan out all by herself? That damn girl was a real devil when she wanted to succeed and this time she had officially succeeded in irritating Belphegor to a great extent. He would not show it though. After all princes do not care about such trivial things…

"You're all talk and no game at all, cub. Ushishishishi." Bel laughed knowing that Ciel would not do something like that. She was rookie and Bel was one of the most feared members of the Varia. Pity… Without Bel knowing it Ciel was smirking as she walked silently behind him seemingly afraid. Everyone had a dark side and Ciel's was terrifying when it came to the surface. Belphegor had to try hard in order to learn how to handle her but there was always the other way too which meant…

Knifes and wires….

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE(Please read!)**

That plot has many twists, huh?

Okay so there are a few things I want to say here! First of all I know that the BelxOC section is not that popular so I am glad this story has its own fans that review and subscribe to it and I want it to be that way because it helps me with my confidence boost!

Now there are some other things also such as fan art I made and if you want you can send me a message and I'll tell you where to find it!

Finally I want to say that if you want to brainstorm about it you can and give me your ideas ! I love you guys because you make feel so nice!


	9. Upon his arrival

A week had passed since that incident and it was quite peaceful after that mainly because Belphegor had left on a mission. For some reason even Squalo's voice didn't annoy her anymore. That brat was missing and Ciel could do anything she wanted…well not exactly, more like anything she had wanted to do since she came. So during that time the snow guardian would train with her elders . The hours of training had increased since she had officially obtained her spear. Of course Squalo still beat her but she had improved since last time. Ciel felt more dedicated to her boss now. Finally she begun being a part of the group. Now everything went more smoothly.

"Oh yeah…there is nothing better than this moment." Ciel said as she sat on the large blue velvet couch in one of the living rooms. She took her soda and opened it enjoying the sound that it made. This moment was unique, in fact Ciel would treasure it because there was no one to bug her. Sitting on the couch, doing nothing in particular , looking like those kings that sat all day long on their thrones. The thought that it was going to end bothered her but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Sweet…" She said closing her eyes in an ecstatic manner. "Now I wish everyday was like that."

Unfortunately bad news have a tendency to arrive when one least expects them. That is how Ciel learned about Bel's arrival…

"Oh you're here, Ciel!" Lussuria said as he approached the girl that shifted on the couch.

"Lussuria-san."

"Oh well I just wanted to make an announcement!" Lussuria said as he sat on the armchair opposite from her, crossing his legs.

"What is it?" Ciel asked not really wanting to know.

"Bel arrives in five hours." Lussuria stated fixing his sunglasses. The girl just made a face unaware that Lussuria was still looking at her.

"You know it is obvious…" Lussuria said coughing a bit.

"What's obvious? My dislike towards him? Sure that is!" Ciel said.

"No, no…I would say it is more of a display of romantic feelings!"

"I am sorry Lussuria-san but you are wrong…" Ciel said as she stood up.

"It is quite logical…after all out of all of us he is closer to your generation…It must be tough, huh?"

"What must be tough?" Ciel asked slightly offended.

"Rejection…You know Bel has such a very peculiar taste…this is why you don't see him with girls."

"With all due respect I really don't care, Lussuria-san." Ciel insisted walking toward the door. Perfect, now her day had been ruined.

"Is that so?" Lussuria said smirking at her.

"Don't say such unrelated things…" Ciel muttered as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh! Rookies are so fun to tease…Now where is Squ?" And that is how Lussuria was left alone in the room. On the other hand Ciel walked on the stairs feeling extremely irritated. Who did Lussuria think he was to make such assumptions. At least mention someone else, not Bel! Her nemesis would be back in five hours…She had just enough time to go and relax. But no, she wouldn't do that , not in there anyway. That was her plan:

Step number one: Dress nicely (wear your other Varia clothes).

Step number two: Make sure Lussuria hears that you are visiting a boy.(Which will actually be a lie seeing as you will be alone in a park or something since Gokudera had gone back to Japan with the others)

Step number three: Look happy and forget about the cold outside.

So this is how she would carry out the plan. She came down the stairs stopping halfway to check if Lussuria was still around. Ciel scanned the whole place after listening to the sun guardian's voice once again.

"Oi Levi!" Yes, that had to be him. The girl paced silently toward the living room opening the door and stepping in.

"Uh…Lussuria-san?" Ciel asked.

"What do you want?" Lussuria turned to face her.

"Just saying that I will be visiting a friend!" Ciel informed him with a smile (a fake one but oh well).

"Who is that friend?" Lussuria asked suddenly interested.

"Just an old classmate!" Ciel said as she walked out of the room heading for the exit of the mansion. This had to work in order to get those ideas out of Lussuria's head. She tried to convince herself that she didn't care if Lussuria told Bel about his false assumptions but she didn't even want to imagine Bel's reaction. He was gone for five days and he would surely come back in his princely attitude again.

"Now where should I go?" Ciel asked herself but decided that she would wander around a bit until she found a place to pass the next five or six hours. For some reason she didn't want to greet Bel. Maybe she would change her mind but right now seeing Belphegor was out of the question.

The sky was clouded and the girl could feel a cold breeze that made her shiver. The climate had changed this year. Suddenly Autumn was colder and it almost seemed like it was winter.

"Here, keep your master company." Ciel said as she summoned the fennec fox out of her box . The small creature shook its head a bit before nuzzling on Ciel's boot.

"You want to play, huh? I am not in the mood…" Ciel said and when the fox looked straight into the girl's eyes it understood that its owner didn't feel like playing. Instead it followed Ciel as they exited Varia's territory . Destination unknown…The snow guardian was quite confused with her feelings. First she would be happy and then upset. It happened to her once in a while but she didn't remember being so concerned about it.

"Go play…" Ciel said as she leaned back on the bench she was currently occupying. The fox ran around for a few seconds before chasing something that looked like a mantis. Helpless mantis… Needless to say that Ciel could only watch as the fox would occasionally approach her to show her its findings. She would pat its head lovingly sighing or looking away in case someone happened to be passing by. There had to be a way for her to spend five hours there…She had managed to pull off that mission with Belphegor so that should be a piece of cake.

"Hm…no way…" Ciel said shaking her head in order to get some unpleasant ideas out of her head. When Ciel was at high school (she didn't want to remember that but oh well) she remembered that the best thing fro a girl would be a popular boyfriend. There were many show-offs and egoists like Bel but they were pansies if you looked deeper. Bel could not be considered a pansy because first, no one would ever even think about it from fear and second , he could beat up 30 guys twice his age and mock them afterwards. She hated Bel's guts to a great extent, bullies were just not her thing. Belphegor could be more elegant in a way but still he was a spoiled brat. That is why Ciel would never develop feelings of affection for him…no, not in a million years!

A few hours later Belphegor was still on the plane to Italy. He so hated missions especially when they weren't of particular interest. He would like something that would pose a challenge for once. Things were way to easy and he was known for being lazy . At least Xanxus would try and find him something more appropriate to try his new cutting techniques. His large bed waited for him in the Varia HQ , not to mention that he was now a sempai like Squalo was. Having underlings was Bel's forte. He liked giving orders and showing his superior skills in whatever they challenged him to. He had adopted that notion that he was Varia's number one. A true genius with a killer instinct since birth. It all started from his jealousy towards Rasiel, his older twin. Mistaking him for a cockroach might have been an excuse. Weren't eight-year-olds supposed to be innocent and cute and obedient? His feelings got the better of him leading the small prince to finally free himself of those nasty scars the inferiority sentiments had left on him. After all Rasiel was always provoking the younger twin , he even reached the point of feeding him a bunch of earthworms…What a disgusting and humiliating memory that was.

Now that Rasiel was dead along with the other members of his family he had secured his position as the future king. He didn't care anyway now that he could do whatever he wanted.

Suddenly his phone rang making him growl in annoyance. He was not in the mood right now having a flashback and all but seeing as the person was quite persistent he picked it up grinning.

"Ushishishishi. Who's this?" Bel asked.

"VOOOOOOOOI! Why didn't you pick it up immediately, you punk!" Squalo barked and Bel had to hold the phone away from his ear for several seconds.

"No need to destroy my eardrum , captain. Shishishi." Bel laughed.

"I will do whatever I please as long as you behave like a brat!" The silver-haired male replied.

"What do you want anyway?" Bel never liked that Squalo pushed him. He would do things his way without having the captain above his head all day.

"Che…Just when do you arrive?" Squalo asked.

"I should be back in less than one hour…Did you miss me? Ushishishishi I am moved." Bel mocked.

"NO! Everyone is fine without you, brat, but guess what, that damn boss still thinks you have some skill so- ARGH! You shitty boss!" Apparently Xanxus heard the little comment about him and decided to express his opinion the best way he could.

"Ushishishi. Ciao, captain!" Bel said and without bothering to hear Squalo yelling, he closed the phone tossing it carelessly on the sheet beside him.

And suddenly he found a memory that seemed distant…quite distant. He hadn't bothered to do something about it but it seemed that the small fragment of his memory would bother him for a while….

_"What are you doing?" Ciel asked._

_"What does it seem like?" Bel asked mockingly._

_"Che …get off." Bel smirked as she tried to move but with no avail. He stared at her body that was now squirming beneath him in agony. Just then something inside of him had awakened. Her chest would rise and fall as she breathed heavily trying to push him off. That resistance she posed…It was the same with his victims._

_"Ushishishishi…Stay quiet and I'll do the injection." Bel said as he took one of the syringes out of the black bag. Ciel's hands dropped to either side of her finally letting Belphegor examine the item .It was medicine indeed. It smelled like one too. Every needle had been sterilized and polished. She was really careful when it came to her health, wasn't she?_

_"My stomach." Ciel said or more like mouthed._

_"What?" Bel asked._

_"The injection will be done on my stomach." Ciel said her eyes closing slowly._

The image of her squirming beneath him, eyes half-closed from fear and exhaustion, her chest rising and falling in agony , her face burning with what seemed to be embarrassment… He had never seen her like that before. He even remembered that mark she had on her belly from the injections. He clearly remembered pulling up the fabric that covered her abdomen and for just a second his curiosity would have gotten the better of him . If that had happened his hand wouldn't have stopped on her ribs. In fact it would have continued reaching her…

«Ushishishi. What might that cub be doing right now?" Bel though as he smirked. He would have plenty of time to tease her a little and maybe he would provoke a satisfying reaction. Bel was no longer a kid that had joined Varia for fun. He had a sense of responsibility even if he didn't show it. He was an adult now which meant that he had changed physically and mentally. He knew when he was craving for something and right now he craved for some stress release…He would suppress it like he always did when he didn't like being controlled by his weaknesses…

«Damn…"

Six hours had passed and Ciel was still in that park . Now the fox was on her lap letting her caress its fur behind the ears(its favorite spot, that and the neck). She was so bored that she wanted to just head back to the mansion. Without thinking about it twice she gathered her things and left, the snow fox walking beside her. She would have to learn how to tolerate Lussuria's comments!

When she reached the Varia HQ she relaxed as no car was parked outside which meant that Bel hadn't arrived yet and she could go straight into her room silently so no one would know she had returned. Unfortunately for her, luck was not on her side today(she honestly couldn't remember when she was lucky) and soon she realized that she had been missing for 6 hours and all that for nothing…

«Ushishishishi. Trying to be the first to greet me?" Belphegor asked as Ciel stopped two meters away from the door looking at the figure that stood in front of the stairs.

«So you're back…" Ciel muttered not taking her eyes off of Bel.

«The prince is tired so stop stating the obvious, peasant." Bel said as he walked up the stairs.

«Good thing we agree that there is no need to talk. Bye." Ciel said as she went in front of Bel heading for her room. Of course…he had to be tired! That just mad things easier for her.

«Who is going to carry my suitcases?" Belphegor smirked at her as she clenched her wrist a vein popping on her forehead.

«That's a good question, Bel." The girl said as she continued to walk forward.

«You still have that attitude…Didn't Squalo break you yet?" Bel snickered in a provoking way.

«You wish…Not everyone is like you!" Ciel said, slightly angry with his words.

«Ushishishi. So what if I asked you to dine with me?" Bel said. At that Xanxus's snow guardian nearly choked, her eyes widening instantly. Was he serious? Okay rhetorical question but the answer was probably not!

«Che…Are you still suffering from jet lug?" Ciel asked. She couldn't really believe that the one person making her feel so useless and stupid would actually ask her out…even if it was just to use her.

«I am talking seriously you idiot , it is a "yes"-or-"no" question." Bel said quickly getting annoyed with her.

«Why do you need me?" Ciel asked. "Knowing you, you are very lazy to even get a proper date!"

«Ushishishi. I will just use you for a bit." The prince chuckled amused. "Since you can't really be called a proper date for a prince…."

«Of course Bel! I would do anything for you!" Ciel said now facing the blond boy with a smile.

«Really now…" Belphegor said not liking her sudden mood swing. That smile…he had never seen it before. It was a crazy smile that meant two things, either she was very happy about something or she was faking it. The second one was more likely to happen. Bel would never admit it and he would never let that thought cross his mind twice but Ciel seemed to have been created only to smile at others. She rarely did it because she was always so serious and annoyed but that was a first for Belphegor that still grinned at her with not so good intentions. However after realizing that it was fake he just wanted to cover her lips with duck tape for daring to mock him like that.

«Che no, I just wanted to deny the invitation in a more impressive manner…" The girl said shaking her head and making a few steps closer to the top of the stairs. What if Belphegor was being honest for the first time in his life? Ciel would regret denying in such a cruel manner if somehow the prince meant it because she knew that that was how Bel usually behaved and she wouldn't be different if she did the same. It could still be a trap though. Who knew?

«You annoying brat!" Bel said looking at her direction. How dare she decline? She had the chance to dine with him even if in the end he would just forget about the night. That was how he did things. Letting nothing affect him was his principle. That's how he earned the title of the prince that brings death. He couldn't let his reputation to be ruined by some stupid female. Women were just tools in the mafia. Even the women of the mafia bosses were just to enhance the prestige of the family's leader.

«Look who's talking, sempai." Fran said appearing from the kitchen.

«Why can't you just shut the hell up, frog?" Bel said throwing three knives at Fran.

«You were the one that complained about not being greeted by anyone…Did you change your mind?" Fran asked approaching the prince.

«Whatever…" Bel said.

«Oh are you sad because she denied….You know women don't like being used just so you can say you have a partner…Some would call you an egotistic brat, sempai." Fran said keeping the unemotional expression on his face.

«Do you want me to make a pincushion out of you using my knives?" The prince threatened.

«You forgot your suitcases, sempai."

«Did I now?" Bel asked grinning at the frog.

A few moments later Fran could be seen walking towards the prince's room, carrying his luggage on his back. Bel would lead the way and order Fran to be more careful or kick his back to tell him to hurry up. Fran would get his sempai for that later when he would least expect him to do so. Bel hadn't forgotten about how Fran and Ciel joined forces to eventually outsmart him…

«Alright frog, leave them here, your punishment is over. Get out of my face now."

Fran left saying something about being a "fake prince after all" . Belphegor closed the door before pulling his shirt over his head and stretching a bit. Then he searched into his things for a towel, placing it over his shoulder and pulling down the zipper of his pants leaving them loose, around his lean hips. He was ready to pull them down when a knock was heard on the door. It was not that light so he assumed that it was the commander.

«If it's about the-" Belphegor started but stopped when a timid presence walked into his room.

«Listen I want to-" Oh God…It was not Squalo…It was Ciel that now stood immobile her gaze unmoving from the shock. She didn't dare make a move until she regained her logic and ran out of his room closing the door and leaning on it. She breathed heavily still trying to put those images out of her mind. It was the second time it had happened to her and knowing that she was a klutz Bel had considered putting a bucket with cold water over his door so the next time she runs out like that she could take a small shower, but he was too busy to do that.

«Warn me next time!" Ciel said or more like yelled.

«Do you think I like having a pervert around? Ushishishishishi!" Bel mocked her as he prepared to take a shower.

«Uhm…so did you wanted me to be your cover…on a mission? If that is what you want then we can discuss it…" Ciel felt reluctant with her decision but if it was for the sake of her position she would do it. She felt guilty from the moment she said no to him earlier. Maybe he was actually serious…

«It is not a mission. I am just bored but now I figured that I can find more….charming and cute girls to go out with me…I am a prince after all, shishishi. Ciao!" Bel said and Ciel stormed off irritated with his behavior for the hundredth time since she joined the Varia.

"Well sorry for thinking you could be something else rather than a jerk!" Ciel said going to her room.

She slammed her door shut as she fell on her bed looking at the ceiling or more like glaring at it, imagining that she could see that idiot's face on it.

«I shouldn't have bothered from the start!" She said rolling on her side and clutching the sheets.

«That idiot is worse than a mule…and he calls himself a prince…Whatever." She decided that maybe she was not even the type to accompany someone…She preferred staying indoors so it was better for her that Bel would find someone else. She would get him out of her mind after taking a cold shower first and washing her poor eyes.

It was a pity than both of them were like two stubborn goats when it came to being together. If Belphegor hadn't talked o her like that then there was a slim chance of her admitting (to herself) that she had actually missed him but now she was 100% sure that she didn't miss him at all while hew as away. On the contrary she convinced herself that she wanted him as further away from her as possible.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE(Read please)**

I want to thank once again all the kind people that review and express their opinion because this is really encouraging! I baked some cyber-cookies for you! Keep going!

I wanted to say that due to the fact that I will be going to school now I will update once a week like now but please don't stop reviewing and sending messages!

Now that I think about it, I must find a way of bringing them closer to each other . This is the plan!

Belphegor + Ciel: Ciel has a one-sided thing for him but she doesn't acknowledge it yet because she doesn't want to(she is pretty clumsy with her feelings also) and Belphegor is just doing what he does best for now. So why is Bel looking for a partner? I don't know honestly but something tells me that Ciel will get her revenge soon enough. So how will the two of them get together? Find out soon and feel free to ask questions.


	10. Night of intoxication

Why did such things happened to her? Belphegor called her a klutz for a reason, she hated him for it but maybe there was a little bit of truth in it. Yes, she was clumsy especially when it came to Belphegor. That's why the report , written and signed by the prince, was now floating on the surface of the water in the sink. Great, Bel would have to do it again and knowing that he was lazy he would probably put her to do it. No way he would just have to do it again…Or maybe not.

"Ushishishishi…What are you staring at?" Bel asked as he approached from behind. Ciel looked around nervously. He would see it, wouldn't he?

"Let me explain how this happened…" The girl started.

"Do you have a death wish?" Bel asked grinning at her while eyeing the paper.

"I will do it for you again so stop looking at me like that." Ciel said folding her arms.

"And I assume you will do this tonight?" Belphegor asked leaning on the chair.

"Well obviously…" Ciel replied as she caught the paper watching as the ink slowly formed black rivulets on it.

"You can't…" Bel said.

"You are not telling me what to do." Ciel replied walking out of the room with the paper. Still Bel spoke making sure she heard.

"Tonight it's Vongola's anniversary..."

"I'm not coming. The boss is not coming also so I don't see the importance of it. Besides I have to do that stupid report." Ciel spoke slightly annoyed with Bel's words. What was he getting at?

"Ushishishi. That's true since you are the one that messed it up in the first place." Belphegor laughed.

"Hm, have fun…" Ciel said as she turned on her heel to leave as quick as possible.

"You too, shishishi." Belphegor said as he headed to his room. He had to change into formal clothing after taking a shower first. He would have to greet Vongola Decimo tonight with the rest of the Varia and annoy his guardians a bit.

That night was going to be boring and tiring. Ciel didn't know if she would tolerate this situation but since it was her fault she had to fix it herself. Bel , who was too busy picking a costume from his wardrobe didn't even bother to tell her the details about the mission so she had to go and ask several times the members of the storm unit that , needless to say, didn't know she even existed. So she sat on her desk, in her room and made that god forsaken report. That brat had better be happy with the result because she was not doing it twice. She had her own paperwork too.

Staying at the Varia mansion alone with her moody boss was not her favorite pass-time activity but she hated balls more than everything else. Balls and unicorns were on the top of her things-to-hate-list.

1)Unicorns and balls

2)Racism

3) Spicy food.

This list did not make sense and as you already know most lists like that one , that have been written by schoolgirls, housewives, annoying neighbors and black cats tend to be directly connected with the person's fears. Unicorns were not scary, just annoying and the way they were presented in TV series was just making the whole thing worse. There was a thing she was afraid of and the term social event could fully be recognized as that. Ciel didn't like how everyone would whisper and stare and that she had to be with a partner that would dump her in the middle of the room after checking out the other girls that would pass them by.

That had never happened to her before and she wished that it would never happen…

"No way…I must stay focused…" Ciel shook her head trying to get some rather unpleasant memories. She was still afraid of him…wasn't she?

"I'll go to the medical wing for my medicines and when I come back I will finish this." She said standing up and stretching her arms.

Meanwhile Belphegor , Fran, Levi , Lussuria and Squalo entered the Vongola HQ. There were representatives of every family that was an ally , not to mention that Tsunayoshi was quite busy welcoming them and introducing his guardians. The Varia stood out (as usual) . Dino noticed Squalo immediately coming to greet him with one of his genuine smiles.

"I see, Xanxus send you to represent the Varia." Dino said.

"VOOOOOI! There is not a chance of him showing up." Squalo stated.

"Oi Squalo…Where is that so-called snow guardian the rumors say?" Dino asked looking around.

"Che…that rookie did not come. Why do you even care?" Squalo asked slightly annoyed with Dino's goofy smile.

"They say that…you know, snow manipulators can freeze one's flames, much like the Tsuna's zero point breakthrough. Must be amazing to watch." Dino said still looking around while waving at some of his acquaintances.

"VOOOOOOOOOI! Don't expect me to say much about that brat….She hasn't done anything yet so stop saying such things…"

Belphegor and Fran were just in a corner looking around and occasionally exchanging sarcastic comments. Bel would smirk or grin taking a sip of his wine whenever a girl would pass by or giggle at him, blushing . Fran would just sigh at the hopeless situation watching as the prince certainly liked being admired by the ladies , young and even older. The thing Bel liked the most was when married women would stare at him biting their bottom lip or slightly flinching . Oh how he wished that Ciel was there so he could see her-

"Ushishishi. She'd better have finished that report by the time we arrive or else …" Bel muttered trying to forget about her, instead he walked away from Fran trying to find something fun to do. That evening was going to be so boring and Ciel had ruined it when she turned down the invitation…No, Bel didn't care if her presence was missing. He would just mock or tease her anyway…something about the dress being too small for her to fit in, or her hair being too…curly. He would find something to pass his time.

"Oi sempai….Where are you going?" Fran asked following the blond prince while holding a glass of wine.

"Che…Don't follow me, frog….and aren't you still underage…? You can't drink." Bel said as he spotted a woman sitting alone in one of the balconies. "Here I go." Bel said as he grinned at Fran that stopped following him around after realizing what he wanted to do to the woman. Oh no, Fran would not just stand there and watch them do _that_.

"Just be careful sempai." Fran said.

"Ushishishishi…Funny things you are saying frog." Bel laughed as he pushed the curtains open to close them again and approach the girl that was unaware of his presence.

Two and a half hours had passed since they left and Ciel felt bored and tired…Nothing had really happened and she had finished that report. Now she sat on her bed pondering on what to do …She wasn't sleepy at all, that was weird since she had written a very long report , something that Bel would definitely not do.

"I suppose…I will just give it to the boss, then." Yes, that was a good idea…ten minutes would pass for sure with that and then she may paid a visit to the kitchen…Honestly though, could an evening get more boring than this!

Ciel paced through the faintly illuminated corridors of the mansion, with the paper in hand. She eyed her ring for a moment before continuing to walk, faster this time. That silence was truly odd. She had never experienced it before since she became a member of the Varia. She liked and hated it at the same time.

Ciel reached the door of Xanxus's office in no time. She was hesitant before deciding to open the door and step in quietly. She didn't get a reply so normally she would stand out of the room but for some reason her instinct lead her to step in without thinking about the consequences of her actions. She scanned the whole place twice before spotting her boss sitting on his chair and drinking a glass of tequila. Yes, the boss was okay…or so she thought.

The snow guardian walked timidly toward his office, ready to hand in the report. Xanxus eyed her for a moment before glaring at her in utter irritation, or maybe it was disgust or a bit of both. Ciel kept a cold expression on her face without flinching. That was how she should face her boss…and everyone in there.

"What do you want trash?" Xanxus asked.

"I came to hand in Belphegor's report…it is about the storm unit's success." Ciel replied.

"Just leave it there…and leave." The girl noticed that strange hue in his voice. The atmosphere was pretty hostile too. He paused in mid-sentence trying to form the next words…What was happening?

"Didn't….you hear me…scum?" Xanxus asked again this time more harshly.

"Yes, boss." Ciel said bending her head down avoiding to look Xanxus in the eye.

"Che…just…get out of my sight." Xanxus ordered throwing a glass filled with alcoholic beverage which she avoided . Hadn't she thought of doing so, now a terrible bruise would be on her forehead. Ciel wanted to run but decided to do otherwise. She would walk away calmly without attracting any attention. Nonetheless...

"You are all fucking useless!" Xanxus roared as he grabbed the edges of his desk throwing it toward the girl that quickly dashed and moved away from the flying furniture. Her heartbeat quickened and she could feel her legs trembling. Would she manage to get out of there unharmed. Running was a good plan now. She should have done that later, she realized after seeing the flame of wrath that had now encircled Xanxus's fists. He was so drunk!

"Boss…" Ciel whispered as she ducked behind the table hoping that he wouldn't she her as she would exit the room walking on all fours. Unfortunately for her this would not work…

Xanxus forcibly kicked the large furniture out of the way and Ciel's back collided with the wall behind her. Oh how she wished she could pass through walls now! Her boss was drunk and angry, Ciel knew that she wouldn't escape that easily now.

"Che…" Xanxus pointed one of his X-guns at her charging them, using his flames. Ciel watched petrified as the energy that was gathered was enough to destroy an entire building.

"That is really bad…" Ciel thought. Now she knew that she would have to try that technique that she had never used when training with Squalo. This was the only way that she could survive and when it came to survival she would not hesitate to demonstrate even if it was her boss. "I am sorry boss." Ciel mouthed and Xanxus pulled the trigger without feeling any regret or fear. He was not being logical and that made him more dangerous.

A huge flame came out of the gun …Everything was so bright for a moment. Ciel wanted to close her eyes but she convinced herself that she had to give it a try. She might as well live through this…No…she had to live through this…definitely. When she relaxed again letting her eyes open and look around trying to understand what exactly had happened she stayed immobile at the sight in front of her.

The flames that were going to burn the whole place and probably kill Ciel were now turned into ice pillars that stood in the office like sculptures. One side of the office was burnt and other was frozen. Xanxus's hands were caught into a thick shield of ice whereas his hands were lifted in the air and trapped into the ice layer. Ciel breathed slowly trying to realize what had just happened…She had used her snow flames to counter Xanxus's sky ones. The chances were against her and still she did it! She could not believe it but somehow she felt proud. She wondered what everyone else would say now. From the other hand Xanxus tried to pull his hands out of the ice, groaning in a form of protest.

Unaware though she was Ciel looked over at the door after hearing a very unpleasant but recognizable sound…or rather a mixture of them.

"VOOOOOOOOOOI! What's all that noise?"

"Uh…I think Bel-sempai is drunk…and he smells…funny."

"Oh! Where are the boss and the rookie?"

"It is coming from boss's office." They were back…Ciel just collapsed falling backwards not caring about the reaction's she would get from the others. Her heart pounded so fast right now.

"Ushishishi….Care to explain this?" Bel said as he stepped into his boss's half-frozen office.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI YOU TWO!" Squalo barked angrily as he grabbed Ciel by her forearm yanking her towards him.

"EXPLAIN!" Squalo ordered her as Levi and Lussuria were busy trying to see if Xanxus , that had now freed himself of the ice, was injured.

"Well…h-he was drunk…a-and I came in to hand him the report but obviously he was pissed at something…It was an outburst and I had to defend myself." Ciel said and she could hear Bel snickering in the background.

"VOOOOOI! Seriously you …froze his flames, woman?" Squalo asked shaking her a bit.

"Yes, now let go of me!" Ciel said and Squalo threw her straight into Bel which resulted in her colliding against his chest.

"Ushishishi. I am not carrying her…she is too heavy." Bel said.

"Don't bother…Your breath stinks and…you…wear perfume for women…ew." Ciel said as she walked away disgusted with that smell.

"The night was…intense…" Bel said trying to infuriate her.

"You are drunk and stupid which is a very bad combination so stay away…as for the report…it must be somewhere in the office…I am not doing this shit again." Ciel stated. Squalo, Levi, Lussuria and Fran were still in the office yelling or just trying to fix the situation while Ciel walked up the stairs tired.

"Ushishishi…Sure you didn't mind freezing Xanxus…" Bel commented as he followed.

"It is self-defense and it comes first to your stupid report." Ciel replied.

"You know…I am drunk too…" Bel said laughing.

"Really?" Ciel walked faster toward her room trying to ignore the prince that walked behind her the whole time. When she had finally reached her room she was suddenly pushed against the wall , her hands above her head and her hair all over her face.

"What are you doing?" Ciel yelled with the stamina she had left.

"What? Are you going to freeze me too? Ushishishi." Belphegor's lips got dangerously close to hers as he moved her hair out of her face so he could see her expression. His breath was like hot poison. It burned her skin and it would soon be a part of her. She would taste like that too. It disgusted her to feel the scent of another woman on him…It made him dirty and so outrageous.

"…" Ciel tried to turn her head away but with no avail.

"I enjoy the things you do, cub…." Bel chuckled and leaned in closer. "All of them…" He added whispering in her ear.

"I told you…you are dirty and-" Ciel stopped speaking as she felt Bel's leg touching hers. "Just wait-"

"Ushishishi…Not a chance. I'll show you the true form of the raging storm." He was out of his mind…yeah, the non-existent one!

"Are you an idiot! Let go already bloody prince!" Ciel protested again.

"This is why they call them clichés, cub…They always happen, shishishi." She hated that breath that was impure…she hated that fake tone…she hated that tipsy smile…but most of all she hated that foreign scent. He was not going to force her into this! No! Never!

"Feel the blizzard Bel!" Ciel whispered as she went to unleash the flames of her ring when she felt it slipping off of her finger and falling down…Perfect…

"Were you saying something?" Bel asked as he didn't wait any longer…First kiss or not that was what he would do now.

"Wait you idiot!" Ciel protested looking around nervously.

"I have all the time you want…but not for this." The storm manipulator replied grinning at her like a maniac.

"That's enough, Bel…" No… this was her first kiss and this was her body that Bel was currently holding. "And I mean that!" Ciel said as her head collided with Bel's sending him to the opposite wall. "You smell like a prostitute!" Ciel said angrily walking in her room and slamming the door shut. Had his behavior made her so mad? Even the thought that she reacted to his words was enough to turn Bel on. She was just so fun.

"She was actually a mafia boss's wife, shishishi." Bel said, making sure she heard, as he headed for his own room.

"Sempai…you made a fool of yourself…again. You broke your record this time though." Fran appeared from the corner looking at the prince.

"Oi…I still have knives you know, frog." Bel threatened grinning.

"You never change." Fran replied.

"Shut up!"

And that was how that night ended…The morning was the real challenge now.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Bel just slept with another woman that you won't see again in this story but just in case you want to know she is six years older than Bel and her name is Desiree. Ciel finally used her flames to freeze Xanxus's flames (that was hard to write) and she also felt something…She didn't really like that perfume…Was she jealous?

More smutty in the next chapters…I will see what I will do. I want their relationship to evolve slowly. So please leave a comment.(Just to let you know I am writing this late at night and I am sleepy so I will go now sorry) Rating may change!


	11. You make me look bad

Ciel sat at the large table with the other Varia members except for Belphegor and Xanxus. Since yesterday she felt sick. Her head hurt and she didn't get enough sleep. The thing that bothered her was that her boss was quite unstable and he could blow the whole base off if he felt like it. At least that was what she thought. Regardless of the situation they had to obey their boss without talking back. Squalo that sat across from Ciel slammed his hand on the wooden table and making the other four look at him…

"VOOOOOOOOOI! Where is that brat, Bel?" The commander demanded to know.

"Oh I think that he was a little bit tipsy last night so he needs some more sleep." Lussuria said lacing his fingers together.

"You don't call that tipsy…He was drunk!" Ciel protested.

"Quite expected from him." Fran said not really interested in the topic of their conversation.

"Hmm…That is true." Levi agreed.

"VOOOOOOOOI! Shut up!" I don't care but he'd better come or else-"

" Ushishishishi…Or else what?" A new presence filled the room as Bel walked in with that smug grin on his face, his hands in his pockets and his hair slightly messier than it was before.

"Oh, Bel-sempai we were just talking about how irresponsible you were last night." Fran stated as Bel stabbed his forearm with a knife.

"I know what I am doing-"

"VOOOOOOOOOOI! You two! I don't need that shit right now!" Squalo barked.

"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, ushishishi!" Bel grinned at the senior member.

"You're an assassin! Act like one and don't get drunk whenever you feel like it!" Ciel said unable to hold it in any longer. The others stared at her in silence. Lussuria adjusted his glasses, Squalo raised an eyebrow, Fran just coughed a bit and Bel…Belphegor seemed to be unaffected by her comment.

"Ushishishi! You shouldn't talk like that to members with higher rank than you. Know your place!" Bel said irritated as he threw a couple of knives at her. Ciel dodged and then stood up folding her arms.

"Che. Why am I even talking to spoiled brats like you?" Ciel said adding a "hm" that signified arrogance and disgust at the same time.

"What's with that attitude?" Bel asked ready to attack her again.

"Quiet you two!" Lussuria beamed walking toward Squalo.

"VOOOOOOOI!"

"Oh my! Boys are so noisy!" Lussuria said.

"I will go now seeing as I am not needed…" Ciel said walking out of the room. Fran did so too and when Bel headed for the exit together with the others Squalo grabbed his arm yanking him towards him.

"Oi, where do you think you are going?" Squalo asked sitting on one of the chairs.

"Ushishishi! What now?" Bel asked.

"VOOOOOOOOOOI! Cut that attitude already!" Squalo yelled.

"Getting angry already?" Bel's grin widened.

"You, brat, are coming with me for a mission. Boss said that the success rate is over 90% so Lussuria won't be needed as a healer and Levi has already been on five missions this month. It is your turn to assist! We'll be away for one month." The silver-haired male spoke.

"Che…why not take the stupid frog or that good-for-nothing rookie?" Bel asked somewhat offended. Couldn't they just leave him alone?

"You'd better be ready by nine o'clock tomorrow in the morning or else I will drag you out of the bed by your stupid hair." Squalo threatened.

"Threats again? What happened? Did boss throw the entire bottle at your head again?" Bel snickered as he walked out.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI, BEL!"

Needless to say Belphegor wasn't in good terms with Squalo. Squalo pushed everyone to the limit for the result had to be the best. He was so passionate about battle that he would always yell and shout and get everyone tensed up. Belphegor was the typical lazy prince that liked taking his time. The two of them had many encounters that lead to fights but they were not serious about it…Bel at least… Squalo didn't like how undisciplined Bel was from his nature, maybe it was just the boys nature to be laid back, since he had learned that whatever he wanted he could have. Squalo was not enjoying comfort if he hadn't shed blood for it. His sword was the one thing that would give him satisfaction when he ended it and that was the truth. Those too were polar opposites.

After leaving the room the prince walked up the stairs in a really fowl mood. His day had been officially ruined since that stupid mission had to be accomplished. Damn that commander and damn the mission. Oh well…he would try to have fun and pass his time. After all, listening to the painful screams filled with agony made him so excited.

He would pack tomorrow…Now he would relax.

"Just to let you know you created a big fuss last night." Belphegor didn't even turn to face the person to whom the voice belonged. He knew who it was anyway.

"Ushishishi…Why bother telling me?" Bel smirked but Ciel couldn't see that.

"You are troublesome…that is why and you are worse when you get drunk. Your actions have serious consequences." Ciel stated.

"I can do everything you can't, cub, so you must show some respect, shishishi." Belphegor's laugh seemed to have a mocking tone in it. There was definitely something on his mind.

"What an idiot!" Ciel said as she frowned walking in front of him without saying anything else.

"Ushishishi…Could this be because I decided to play with you a little?" Belphegor asked leaning on the wall.

"…" The only thing Ciel did was clench her fists and bite her bottom lip.

"Are you disappointed?" Bel asked again pushing her into answering his question.

"Yes, I am." Ciel replied with confidence.

"Ushishishi…Why so honest all of a sudden, rookie?" Bel laughed.

"I was disappointed because I didn't take advantage of your state to humiliate you…but you did that yourself." Ciel added. Bel knew this type of behavior…he had encountered it before and he had to admit that she looked like an assassin like that, sly and deadly. Was she really a klutz?

"Do you want to say that again?" Belphegor pulled out some of his knives aiming them at her.

"No, I am sure you heard it." And with that the girl entered her room. Damn him…Why couldn't he just ignore her? Now that Ciel was actually pondering on it things would not get interesting if Bel was not around. He was annoying but still she liked being around him even if they exchanged harsh words. Come to think of it if he was a normal person she would find him…interesting. However that attitude of his could really get on her nerves. Previously he had made fun of her clothes and appearance and insults could be quite direct.

"And I am still bothering why exactly?" Ciel asked herself before falling on her bed.

"Huh? Ciel-sempai why are you talking to yourself?" Fran asked appearing near the door frame.

"Knock first, Fran!" Ciel said as she buried her face into a pillow.

"The door was open so I didn't know about the embarrassing moment that would follow…" Fran stated.

"Is there something you want?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing really just passing by…" The teal-haired boy said.

"You are weird Fran."

"So what did Bel-sempai did yesterday?" Fran asked.

"What makes you think he did something besides getting drunk and scaring the hell out of me?" Ciel asked half mockingly.

"Well…Knowing that he is a fallen prince he might have tried to-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Ciel said, a light crimson appearing on her cheeks.

"Oh touchy aren't you Ciel sempai?" Fran joked.

"Whatever just don't go around saying such weird things…" Ciel said.

"You are the weird one, sempai…After all I think you wouldn't have reacted that way if you didn't mind."

"Are you still there?" Ciel questioned.

"Che…I am leaving now….Boring as ever." The boy muttered.

"Whatever…"

It seemed like lately afternoons were particularly boring with the only exception being yesterday when she had to defend herself. Nobody mentioned what happened to their boss that day and Ciel was not stupid to anger Xanxus. She was the newest member and she was not even an officer yet. What a humble way of living in the Varia…

It was then that the girl decided that a walk would help her clean her mind. She would return all fresh and ready for a month without Bel. That had to be relaxing when thinking about it. How could one's mind relax when suddenly strange thoughts and feelings are taking over. It was particularly hard no to just lock herself in a room and stay there. This week was definitely one of the worse ones. She felt weak and for some reason being an assassin did not fascinate her so much as it had before. It was only natural for a girl surrounded by men to feel that way.

Her father didn't like seeing her with other boys since that day in the park…

_**October 22nd 2003**_

A short girl with pigtails was sitting on one of the park benches fixing her skirt and looking at the sky that had different shades of orange , pink and yellow. It was a quiet afternoon in the neighborhood and she was enjoying it until a bunch of boys, maybe a year older than her, approached the swings holding a ball. It was a football…The girl noticed that and couldn't help but wonder if they were going to play. She stood up from her previous position on the bench and walked towards the group with her hands behind her back.

"Um…Excuse me but…Are you going to play with me?" It was such a timid voice, they heard, making them turn around and face her. Only then did she realize that they were much taller than she was. The looks they sent her were everything but friendly.

"Hey Jo! Look at that! She wants to play with us!" A brown-haired boy said laughing.

"Oh well I guess she can play." The one that seemed to be their leader said.

"Really?" The girl asked.

"Yeah…but you know what?" One boy said skeptically.

"What?"

"You are wearing a dress and you can't play with that…" The rest agreed nodding.

"That is really bad…" The girl said.

"Oh I have an idea!" A boy said whispering something to the others. A couple of seconds later they parted looking at her sending each other mischievous looks.

"Did you decide?" The girl asked a little bit hesitant.

"You can play with us but under one condition…" The girl smiled.

"And what condition is that?" She asked.

"You have to take your dress off…" The supposed leader said while the others smirked.

"Uh…that is-"

"Come one I mean…nobody is watching!" Another boy said.

"Yeah, do it and you can play!"

"Are you afraid now?"

"I bet she is!" They begun laughing while the smile that had previously graced her features had faltered. She was suddenly feeling like an idiot…a humiliated one at that…She wanted to run but she only collided with the boys that were behind her which made them laugh even more.

"Caelum!" A man shouted and the girl immediately recognized the voice that belonged to a tall man , dressed in a black suit and holding a cane. He was also wearing a black fedora which made him stand out even more.

"Daddy!" The girl beamed pushing the boys that more than willingly let her pass through them and run towards her father. The small girl wrapped her hands around her father's knees placing her feet on his shoes , like the childish game she played with him when they were together. He had taught her to walk when she was little, using this game.

"Game's over, return to your homes. Your parents should be worried." The man said sternly as he looked at them with a menacing look on his face.

"Daddy you came!" The girl said.

"Caelum be quiet." Her father said as he lifted her up walking away whereas the boys just left without saying anything else. The girl looked over her father's shoulder with her fingers on her lips in a wondering manner.

That day would never stop being a precious memory. She looked up to her father a lot since then. She didn't even want to think about what was going to happen if he hadn't arrived in time. Sometimes she wished that he would be there, in the Varia, to push Bel away whenever he was approaching her or give him that one scary look when he would insult her.

"That is why I have to get stronger…" Ciel muttered as she paced through the rain not really caring about being wet. She wasn't the type to stick to the past but she liked that afternoon…when nothing and no one could disturb her.

"VOOOOOOOOOOI!What do you think you are doing!" Squalo barked from the door to the mansion.

"I am coming!" Ciel shouted hoping he would hear.

"Hurry the hell up, rookie!"

"I said I was coming!" Ciel protested walking toward her captain.

A couple of minutes later Ciel was sitting on her bed drying her wet hair with a towel. Getting a cold was the last thing she wanted right now but she thought about it too late! At least she was in her warm room right now in a long T-shirt. The rain purifies everything but she felt dirty…. Dirty because she was not honest with herself. She had lied about many things but she had learned how to not feel guilty until now.

"This week is the worst." Ciel mumbled trying to fix her messy locks of hair.

"Ushishishi! Quit complaining!" That person was the perfect punch bag right now. Only if he could come nearer.

"I will say this once more, dammit! Knock first!" Ciel said annoyed.

"Don't order me you little ant." Belphegor said walking toward her. Ciel Took a few steps back.

"I hate you so much…" She was not in the mood for arguing right now.

"Ushishishi…The feeling is mutual." Belphegor said as he stopped in front of her towering over her form on the bed.

"I am glad." Ciel never took her eyes off of Bel that seemed to be…checking her out?

"Your legs are weird." Bel said half seriously as Ciel hid her legs under the covers of her bed glaring at the prince.

"Nobody told you to start staring like a pervert!" Having somebody look at her like that, valuing her body while imagining her without clothes on…Unforgivable!

"You'd like that, wouldn't you rookie?"

"And you are here, why?" Ciel asked again impatiently.

"Ushishishi…I won't be here for a whole month…that must make you happy, doesn't it?" Bel asked.

"A lot." The girl replied rolling her eyes at the obvious answer.

"From all the members of the Varia you are the only one that hasn't proven to be worthy of the title though…" Bel said grinning.

"Well I wouldn't talk like that to someone that managed to freeze our boss." Ciel said folding her hands over her chest. Maybe she was not supposed to have said that.

"Ushishishi! Now you wouldn't want the boss to hear that…" A playful or rather dangerous smirk graced Bel's features as he walked slowly toward the door to her room only to close it silently. Ciel could only stare as her curiosity had gotten the best of her again! What was he trying to do exactly? Her gaze followed the blond as he came in front of her again.

"What's this all about?" Ciel asked, alert.

"Putting you into your place of course." Belphegor asked and then he jumped on the bed like a hungry beast ready to devour Ciel that now stood with her mouth agape, her back collided with the headboard. The look on her face was one between angry and afraid.

"You little-" Ciel grabbed the first thing that her hand could grab and that was nothing but the syringe with her medicine. She aimed it quickly at Bel's shoulder that, due to his quick reflexes, easily caught it throwing it away and then tossing all the things on the nightstand down on the floor. Ciel now panicked…Her floor was now full of broken pieces of glass and medicine whereas her feet felt like they were paralyzed. Were- were her hands trembling?

"What are you up to this time?" Ciel shouted as loud a she could.

"You know screaming is common here." Belphegor said with an amused expression on his face. He liked this and he had waited for it since he first felt that fire inside her. He would extinguish every trace of that flame and totally break her.

"Let go!"

"Ushishishi! After I make sure you'll enjoy that month of freedom." Bel chuckled as he leaned down slowly memorizing every small wrinkle that was formed due to her disgust and fear. Her cheeks had the color that he so wanted to see again after that night in Nepal.

"I am serious, Bel! I will tell on you!" Ciel tried to push him off but she failed miserably.

"Open your mouth…" It was more of an order than a polite request for sure when it left the prince's mouth.

"I want you to know that I am not-" They would never know what she was going to say next because her voice was stuck in her throat after what happened next. That dirty, sexist aristocrat had dared to put his tongue in her wet cavern as their lips collided in a forceful (not loving at all) kiss. He seemed to be pushing her own tongue that tried to push his out while he held her wrists with one hand letting the other wander over her chest area trying to feel those certain spots that would embarrass her even more. Was it her first kiss? He didn't know and nor did he care. First or second or third he had managed to catch her off guard and make her submit.

He had to admit that her falling on her knees and begging was more satisfying but for some reason feeling her chest rise and fall quickly under the heated atmosphere was far more intriguing. His eyes were open still looking at her closed ones. She tried to move her legs upwards but Belphegor pushed them down with his free hand while caressing her knee with fake gentleness.

Ciel could not believe what was happening. Did Bel remembered about last night? God…A month had been ruined….

When Belphegor pulled away he was still straddling her hips with his pelvis watching the girl breath heavily in front of him. Red liquid appeared on her lips. The amount was small but noticeable.

"Ushishishi…Did I do that?" Bel asked getting off of her.

"I bit my tongue." Ciel said quietly as she tried to catch her breath.

"See if you'll be able to sleep now! Bye-bee!" Bel said mockingly as he walked out of the girl's room like nothing had happened.

"I'll have to go and wash off that disgusting, vulgar taste that's on my mouth…I even feel it in other parts of my body that he didn't even touch!"

Regret and shame was all she felt as she walked in the bathroom remembering only one thing…_Revenge is a dish best served cold!_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This is a little bit late but I am glad that I could update this weekend! So we have the first kiss (violent make out session) and the reaction was not as expected from both sides. I want you to do something now (if you want to). After reading the story I am sure you have a picture of Ciel in your mind…I want you to tell me how you imagine her appearance would be. I haven't said anything about hair , eyes, body figure…So I am curious to see how you imagine her!

Thanks again to all the people that support the story! Keep reading guys!


	12. Night hunt desire

Belphegor walked through the dark corridors eyeing the empty rooms. No one seemed to be up past 2 in the morning. Xanxus was probably sleeping (something he enjoyed quite a lot), Squalo who had arrived with Bel was either examining his sword or he was taking a shower. As for Fran and the rest , sleeping was probably what they were doing while he paced through the shadows. Dark winter nights were very familiar to him. He was orderd to kill during those nights many times and he enjoyed silence afterwards. Of course silence came with the cold air because winters in northern Italy were cold.

While he paid no attention to the hour, suddenly he heard a sound coming from the basement. He grinned as curiosity led him to walk down the stairs quietly in order to kill whoever dared to intrude the Varia headquarters at night. That sound was just too suspicious. A small light came from the kitchen and there was the shadow of the little sucker. They were searching something in the cupboards but why? As far as he was conserned-

"I know you are there…" A familiar voice said and immediately he realized who the so-called intruder was.

"Ushishishi. Why aren't you asleep?" Belphegor asked leaning on the doorframe.

"None of your business." Ciel replied looking around in the kitchen like she was searching for something.

"Now it is because you look quite suspicious to me." Bel said as he started to circle her , eyeing the rookie like she was the uninvited one.

"Idiot, I am just trying to find a knife so I can cut my pill in half." Ciel said as she showed Belphegor the small white pill. The prince didn't even bother to look at it.

"Che…I knew you were drug addict." Bel stated with an expression of disgust. "Your body tells the same too." Just what did he mean by that?

"I never asked you." Ciel said as she finally spotted a sharp object which she used right away in order to cut her pill in two pieces.

"Ushishishi. Touchy, aren't you rookie?"

"Why did you even start the conversation if you were going to insult me?" The girl said as she filled a glass with water.

"Because it is fun." Belphegor replied with a wide grin.

"No, it is not." Ciel said trying to ignore that feeling in her stomach that occurred only when she was talking to him.

"Just so you know, I would be the least bit sad if you left the Varia." The snow guardian just stood there doing nothing but letting her fingers caress the edge of the glass indifferently.

"I know that. That is why it doesn't surprise me but you know what? Boss is quite upset with you lately and tomorrow morning at 9.00 he wants to see you in his office." Ciel said with a grin that was equal to Bel's . "Oh and…don't be late." She said with a smirk as she took the other half of her medicine and walked away "accidentaly" letting her shoulder hit Belphegor's as she passed him by. Belphegor's grin faltered as he hated being told that , especially by a lower ranked Varia member. He would get her for this. How she managed to turn the tables with him was still unknown but he was sure of one thing: Despite being clumsy and seemingly dense Ciel knew exactly where to push if she wanted someone out of her way. Maybe the whole "weak girl" thing was was just a façade. Punishment would come later now he would have to go to sleep and decide on what to say to Xanxus that was not a morning person.

Ciel on the other hand knew that Bel would try to put her back into her place once this was over and she was already planning on how to avoid that. Now she needed some rest , after all Belphegor's and Squalo's arrival meant one thing:hard training.

Xanxus's snow guardian had a hard time sleeping since the pills she was taking caused her to feel nauseous. She just sat there, on her bed after changing into her night clothing. She stared at the wall on the opposite side of her room closing her eyes and pondering on something, hoping that it would help her sleep. Unfortunately for her all she could do now was stay in her room and stare at her room that seemed empty with nothing to do. Some days she enjoyed staying in there and doing nothing but now the case was different seeing as she wanted desperately to sleep. What she was unaware of was that a certain royal heir stood facing his bathroom mirror and thinking exactly the same thing.

"Damn…" Bel muttered as he looked down in the sink thinking about tomorrow. He could not sleep and that was not the first time that it had happened to him. He clearly recalled staying up all night due to his uneasiness when he was still fighting with his brother. He didn't trust Siel at all and that is why he would secretly keep an eye open at night in case his brother would try and play dirty in oreder to outsmart Belphegor. Even the memory of him brought the younger sibling nightmares . He had a few small weaknesses and right now he didn't want to succumb to them. He had to relax and just make himself comfortable under his blanket. He was away from the HQ for a month and the mission was more tough than he expected it to be. Squalo was yelling constantly and even if it was not at him he would still feel extremely annoyed and exhausted afterwards.

Sudedenly he heard a sound that was very familiar to him. It was the sound his door made when it opened. He stayed in the bathroom trying to hear the steps that the intruder made. Whoever it was they would sure pay for walking in at that moment. Like a predator he soundlessly approached the bathroom door making sure to look inside the room before attacking his supposed prey. He grinned as he took a small glimpse of the female soon to be officer. He leaned on the doorframe, supporting his weight on his elbow.

Ciel looked around in Bel's room and as she saw the discarded clothes on the floor that was always full of Belphegor's things such as knives, wires, shirts e.t.c. she thought that he wasd in there for a moment but she felt unsure since he hadn't appeared yet.

"Maybe he is here and he is just trying to make me think that he is not." She then noticed that the bathroom door was slightly open. Her eyes narrowed as she approached the door moving her arm forward in order to grab the handle and open it to see inside the room. However she stepped back letting out a small gasp as Belphegor literally jumbed on her with great force like a hungry panther sending both of them on the floor with a loud thud. Ciel's heart could really pierce her chest with its pace right now. Her eyes were wide in fear and surprise as she came face to face with the one that had caused all this mess. Bel on the other hand was tempted to straddle her waist seeing as she was still in shock from his sudden action. Nonetheless the prince wa surprised when the girl managed to push his chest away with her legs and stand up really quick. Her reflexes had improved since last time and it was quite obvious to him.

"What's with you?" Ciel said trying to keep the volume down. Waking up the rest of the Varia was totally unwise.

"Ushishishi I should be the one asking that, brat! What makes you think you can walk around in my room whenever you please…I could kill you, you know." Belphegor grinned at her as he too stood up.

"First of all you don't call this a room. This is Dante's inferno…the untold story and secondly I thought that since you were awake you could tell me where I can find a target." Ciel said staring at Bel while he just grinned at her.

"I should just teach you what true hell is but I will pretend I didn't hear that…Why do you eed a target anyway?" Bel said slightly curious.

"I can't sleep." She answered honestly. There was no meaning in hiding it from the blond demon that was reading every single movement she made.

"Ushishishi. What a coinsidence, newbie…I was looking for a target too. Seems like I found it." Bel came closer to her that frowned at his comment. His hand moved from hs side to his face. Cielw as alert at first but then she felt soft warm flesh touching her cold cheek for a second before the feeling vanished. It was so soothing and before she could think of her next action she felt a few locks of her hair being caught between long gentle fingersl. Belphegor eyed the item between his fingers playing with it , trying to feel its smootness.

Ciel didn't move. But was she really paralyzed or did she just refuse to let go of that feeling that overwhelmed her from the moment that she felt Bel's touch again. It had been nearly one month since that midnight insident and she was trying to forget about it but something deepm inside was telling her to not let go. She would fight the strange desire with her own true feelings.

"Maybe you could be my target practice too…" Ciel said thinking aloud. Belphegor smirked at her words as he thought that hunting her down in the mansion during the night was more of a challenge than he would have expected it to be.

"I am no one's target." Belphegor said chuckling at her raising an eyebrow.

"I say that whoever manages to land a hit on the other gets to…" Ciel stopped speaking as she could not think of an interesting price. What could Bel do and what would Bel want as a price?

"Shishi…I have a suggestion then…" Belphegor said breaking the silense.

"If it is stupid I'll take the lamb and throw it on your head." Both of them were nearly whispering but the last sentence sounded like Ciel was hissing at the boy.

"Che, will you stop wasting my time already?" Belphegor asked annoyed with the interruption.

"Whatever…" Ciel folded her arms over her chest as she averted her gaze.

"How about…not talking back to me after this." Belphegor said but it was more of a statement than a suggestion. To make it more clear to her he yanked her closer to his form leaning closer to her ear. Ciel flet his breath , hot and strangely appealing to her. The movement of his lips tickled her skin asshe opened her mouth just a bit.

"That means that you can't talk back to me and you will remain quiet whatever it is that I am saying. You will never say-"

"And what will happen if I win?" Ciel asked suddenly feeling anxious.

"Let me put it this way, you won't win." Bel said as he grabbed her chin forcefully making her cheeks hurt and her face stay in place as he leaned in.

"Enough…" Ciel said a bit louder as she pushed Bel away. "If I win you will let me fly with you to Japan." Belphegor didn't smirk, in fact the edges of his mouth turned down as he frowned at her.

"Why would you want to go to Japan, woman?" Bel asked.

"None of your business." Ciel replied. No it couldn't be, could it? That brat didn't want to go to Japan as a tourist. Belphegor remembered that Gokudera had returned to Japan with the other guardians and they were planning to stay there until Christmas. Was that pathetic kid that dared call himself the storm guardian, the reason why Ciel wanted to go to that country with him? Suddenly he felt something that he thought was refreshing. Jealousy and anger were combined and it was a very intense combination.

"Just to let you know…I won't go easy on you." Belphegor said.

"That's what I want." Ciel said and Bel wanted to just push her on the wall and have his way with her. He had to hold it inside. After all he was going to win this and then everything would go the way he wanted.

The chase begun before they even knew it. Ciels' heart raced as she went straight for the stairs. The basement had more corridors and it was easy to hid there. Dark was not helping but Bel didn't have any trouble with it. He was a very skilled assassin and he had grown accustomed to it. He followed her stepps setting some wires in order to trap her in case she decided to go back. Ciel slowed doen as she came face to face with the entrance to the left wing.

"I have more possibilities to win if I go this way." She thought and continued inside the dark corridor.

She ran quickly but quietly . She was moving like te wind and judging by the rare silence that filled the corridor she realized that something was wrong. She stopped trying to detect any kind of movement. Her gaze followed a shadow and she realized it was just a curtain she paced slowly through the empty passsage with her lance in hand trying to slow down the beating of her heart but even if she did so her fear was the one feeling controlling her right now. She hadn't been in that place more han three times and she didn't recognise her surrounding in the dark. It was now that she understood that her plan had failed. And was she lost? Great now it was not the time to get tired yet she felt exhausted. She hid in the shadows before footsteps were heard . It was Bel…It had to be him . And he was surely grinning for his knew that she was there. He saw her. He knew were she would go because simply he had planned this all along. Now Bel was right in front of her but she didn't even flinch as a knife went pass her cheek and into the wall. Ciel didn't bother to look as she tackled Bel on the ground by hitting his angle with her foot, putting as much force as she could into it.

"Ushishishi. You can't defeat me like this!" Bel said amused as he laughed. Ciel pinned Bel's arms on the ground lacing his fingers with hers in order to remove the knives from between his fingers. The metallic objects were thrown aside but the snow manipulator thought that it had been too easy. And her rival would surprise her yet again!

"Stay and I won't hurt you." Ciel said as she took her lance in her hand. However …

"Ushishishi…" Bel laughed as he lifted his hips slightly making the girl on top of him feel his erection through his leather pants. It moved slowly and ciel nearly gasped as Bel took advantage of this in order to pin her down on the marble floor. Ciel yelped as he grabbed a knife not hesitating at all as he brought it close to her throat. She gulped feeling the cold edge touching her fully exposed neck.

"Now where to cut you?" Bel thought while he looked at her expression. It was not one of fear or agony it was one of utter exhaustion. She was blushing a bit but still she didn't feel threatened at all? Belphegor didn't grin or smirk. He kept her pinned beneath him as he moved his legs against her hips , the friction beween the two fabrics created heat and heat made Ciel give up. She was tired and now she waited for the boy to make his move.

"Not the stomach." Ciel said quietly as she shifted a bit.

"What?" Belphegor asked.

"Do not cut my stomach." Oh yeah…he remembered now. She had that illness and it hurt there. Oh how he wished that she would be like that every night with him. She was so vulnerable to him right now that it almost made her seem beautiful to his eyes. Even the dim light that came from the window and illuminated her features made her more sexually attractive. Strange…It was like he had been waiting for this. Now he didn't know what to do with her.

"Get it over with." Ciel said looking at him.

"Ushishishi…As you wish." Belphegor slid the knife against her cheek, the one that he ahd caressed moments ago, making a thin red line form on her skin. He let go of her arms standing up as she did the same. Her fingers went up to touch the cut. She expected something more painful but for some reason Belphegor was not in the mood to be violent right now.

"I guess you won." She said as she faced his back.

"You know what you have to do then." Belphegor said half playfully half seriously.

"Yes." Ciel looked down on the floor.

"I like simple answers, shishishi." Belphegor laughed as he walked away from her.

"Wait I don't know how to go back." Ciel said and Belphegor stopped walking feeling the girl's body colliding with his own.

"Hey and don't stop like that in the middle of the passage!" Ciel yelled at him.

"Just remember our deal…"

"I will."

"Then how about warming my bed tonight?"

"No…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE(Have a look please)**

Sorry for not updating for a week! I was quite busy and I will make corrections to this text later ! Now I'll have to go to bed! The rating will probably change but please leave some feedback!More kinkyness on the next chapters there are still some kids around.

So what do you think of Ciel and Bel so far?


	13. Love?

It seemed like days in the Varia were passing too quickly for Ciel to actually understand that October was going to end soon. She couldn't understand how her relationship with the others had changed. In one month she would no longer be a Varia member. She was going to become an officer and that meant less training and more responsibilities. Right after they returned from Japan Ciel would become officialy a Varia officer. Unlike the others she wouldn't have her own squad due to the fact that she was not as experienced as Squalo or Bel or even Fran. That day would come soon and she was looking forward to it. After all a higher position meant more money and more money meant more comfort.

"Ushishishi. Squalo is going to make an announcement soon. Why aren't you downstairs?" Belphegor asked and Ciel could have sworn that she didn't notice him as she was leaning on the window frame. She nodded briefly before averting her gaze and walking away from him.

"Cat ate your tongue?" The prince asked mockingly.

"Whatever you are the one that said I wasn't allowed to talk back once you won." Ciel muttered.

"A "yes, your majesty" and a "no, your highness" are just fine for me, shishi!" Bel mocked as he walked behind her with his hands on his coat pockets.

"I am sorry "sire" but unfortunately I don't acknowledge you as a king…nor a s a prince for that matter." Ciel said feeling a bit irritated. Belphegor that didn't like her attitude at all quickly approached her from behind , grabbing her arm and forcing her to face the wall as his lips came close to her ear.

"I could really kill you , you know." Bel laughed mockingly as he tightened his grip on her arm.

"Oh…yeah. Then you must be really quick because I will turn you into an ice pillar before you can even throw those knife imitations of yours." Ciel hissed as she moved her hands, trying to excape. Belphegor yanked her towards him which resulted in her back colliding with his chest. Ciel closed her eyes lifting her upper lip and slightly exposing her teeth.

"I can make you do whatever I want you to. Now I am just playin around, ushishishi." Was that thing that touched her hip, his free hand? Ciel shifted slightly while realizing that Bel was stronger than he seemed to be. Yes, Belphegor's fingers were all over her hip, moving in small circles and getting higher and higher. The girl couldn't think how their relationship had evolved into this. She didn't even know what to call the strange thing between them.

"Stop being so immature…" Ciel said but it sounded more like an order to her captor.

"Ushishishi! The prince is not immature like you peasant!" Bel said as he threw her on the wall but she managed to keep her balance successfully avoiding to hit the hard surface. The prince chuckled as he walked away with the same confidence he always had. Ciel just glared following him downstairs.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" Squalo was obviously fuming since both of them took their time to attend the meeting.

"How annoying…" Belphegor said as he approached Squalo.

"You brat! Don't you ever ignore my orders again!" Squalo yelled at Bel that just grinned.

"Why don't we start the meeting already?" Lussuria asked walking between the two of them trying to calm them down.

"Che…Boss said that we should wait for him." Leviathan said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Where is he anyway?" Squalo said looking around. Their boss didn't even care if they stood waiting for him. He would take his time coming down to the meeting. His attitude didn't appeal much to Squalo that was used to being on time when they had a meeting and in case Xanxus didn't appear he would take his place. For him his boss, the one that he admired so much, was still behaving like a fourth grader…

"Captain Squalo!" A Varia member walked into the room quickly while trying to catch his breath. Ciel looked at the terrified male with a puzzled expression on her face whereas the others just stopped bickering at each other.

"WHAT?" Squalo barked as the shorter man bowed down breathing heavily.

"Lord Xanxus…He said that he won't come…" He stated. Obviously waking the boss up in the morning was one of the worst tasks. Xanxus was rather aggressive during early hours of the day especially when he had woken up without wanting to.

"In that case Squalo will talk in boss's place, right?" Lussuria asked.

"Ushishishi…I am tired of waiting." Bel said as he placed his hand on Fran's frog hat like it was something he could lean on whenever he pleased.

"Sempai…" Fran moaned slightly shaking his head.

"Stop complaining , you un-cute kohai." Belphegor said kicking the younger officer's back.

"YOU TWO!" Squalo yelled motioning for them to follow him and the rest into the dining room.

In less than five minutes everyone sat in front of the large table waiting for Squalo to speak. Meanwhile Bel would tease Fran , Levi would just glare at Squalo, Lussuria would just chuckle indifferently and Ciel would only look at them leaning on her palm.

"VOOOOOOOI! Listen!" Squalo begun as everyone got quiet. "First of all Xanxus oficialy declared that the Varia are now an independent squad which means we are no longer part of Vongola." At that Bel grinned as the rest just smirked. They didn't want to be associated with those kids in any way.

"Ushishishi. Good news." Belphegor said leaning back in his chair.

"Sure those brats were annoying…cooperating with them was a waste of time." Levi agreed.

"VOI! As for you…" Squalo pointed at Ciel that turned immediately to look at him.

"You will become an officer soon so just don't play around and train. Missions will come too. And you!" He shouted again this time referring to Belphegor that was just minding his own business .

"What now?" Bel said irritated.

"You'd better not anger the boss like that!" Squalo said seriously as he stood up. "Meeting is over…" He said.

"Ushishishi! Fine captain." The boy said mocking Squalo's title.

"Now disappear from my sight." The vice commander ordered and Belphegor just chuckled placing his hands behind his head in a carefree manner. Honestly though, he had managed to piss Squalo off once more. Those two would never get along well with each other.

Later that day Ciel was called to go to the medical wing and so she did. She sat on the bed, her shirt unbuttoned exposing her fair complexion, moving her legs up and down like a small child that sat patiently waiting for its mother to come. She seemed a little bit nervous about her examination, not to mention that the cool breeze caused her to feel even more uncomfortable. However the doctor seemed to be very calm while looking at her papers and searching for her prescription.

"So…Is everything alright?" Ciel asked staring at the doctor.

"Yes, everything seems to be just fine. However I noticed that your adrenaline levels increase often and that can cause problems. Try to avoid stress it is not good for your stomach." He was an expert after all and he knew better than her. The recent events had caused some anxiousness but she didn't feel particularly stressed these days. Ciel had learned to control her temper and her stomache hadn't caused any problems.

"I feel fine…I mean I didn't feel pain or something like that." The girl stated.

"We try to avoid that, Miss Ciel, so I would suggest that you don't depend on what you feel. It can change quickly. So you'll continue with the pills and you won't take the injections again. Understand , Miss Ciel?" He asked looking at her through his glasses.

"Yeah…I suppose."

"Then you can leave." The doctor said walking back to his desk. "You can fix your clothes there." The doctor said pointing at a small room. Ciel nodded quickly walking into what seemed to be a closet. She was quite optimistic right now that her situation had improved. She was a person that was quite worried about their health. Maybe her being susceptible to illnesses made her quite careful. She knew that being an assassin meant having a strong character and an even stronger and healthy body. She had to admit though that she felt just a little bit proud of herself that managed to overcome difficulties.

"Ushishishi, so where is she?" When Bel wasn't around that is…She heard the senior member talking to the doctor and she moved closer to the door instinctively. She regretted that moments later when a metallic object hit her head as the door opened. Ciel backed down as she touched her forehead. She was not sure if what she felt now was anger or pain…or maybe it was a bit of both.

"Can't you ask, before opening the door like that?" Ciel asked glaring at Bel.

"I can see the rainbow shishishi!" Belphegor mocked as Ciel closed the door to his face.

"Just wait until I come out of here!" She yelled angrily.

"Remember: Not stress." The doctor could be heard.

"It's not like you have to put up with him." She muttered as she buttoned the last buttons and pulling the hem of her shirt down.

"By the way now that you are going to become an officer…" Ciel got out of the room staring curiously at Belphegor. What was he going to say?

"What about it?" The girl asked.

"You'll have to tolerate me…" Belphegor laughed as his face was approximately two inches from hers.

"People are watching, you prick." Ciel hissed placing her hands on his firm chest trying to push him away.

"Ushishishi! If you are cooperative I may consider taking you seriously." That was it! Belphegor had said the right word. It was now that Ciel realized that Bel was not taking her seriously all this time! That is what had been bothering her and she just couldn't express it. However why would he say that like that? Maybe it was just too simple? She could be sure of only one thing…this was certainly one of the problems in their relationship.

"When I become an officer you won't have a choice in the matter, Bel." The snow guardian went pass Bel exiting the office in a hurry.

"There's no avoiding me today." Belphegor was faster and stronger which was a tough combination for her. She tried to ignore him but soon she found herself trapped between his arms, pinned on the wall.

"You find this funny, because I don't!" Ciel said folding her arms.

"Watch your mouth…" He was suddenly serious while he made her look straight to his face taking in his forwn. He grabbed her jawbone with force making sure she understood that it was time for her to stop the little games.

"Why don't you just tell me what you want and end this!I am tired too you know!" She had failed once again to remain calm in his presence. "Since I came here you do nothing more than insulting me in the worst possible ways…" She said and Bel could have sworn that he hadn't seen that face before. He kept grinning though, testing her tolerance.

"You shouldn't have come here in the first place then…This is a man's world. You can't survive and surpass me, cub. Don't try. Women in the mafia serve only one purpose. They fulfill them men's needs and that's it! " Belphegor said with a sadistic grin.

"Then it's too bad that your reality will change." Ciel spoke grabbing the storm guardian's forearm without putting much strength into it. She had learned that technic when she first came and she didn't have a weapon. Of course Bel didn't know about it. It was simple for her and required a small amount of flames from her snow ring.

"What the hell?Why can't I feel my arm?" Bel thought while his pearly white teeth showed. What had she done? It felt numb and his bones could not move. Like…like it was frozen! That little bitch had such nerve!

"You didn't notice did you?" Ciel asked with a serious tone in her voice.

"Ushishishi. I'll use my other hand to choke you if you don't stop playing around." Bel threatened pulling her hair with his free hand as hard as he could.

"…You spoiled…brat…" Ciel said as she tried to bite his hand in order for him to let go. She tricked him once, it was not going to happen again. Bel knew exactly what he was doing.

"Take that back…"Bel chuckled in a menacing way. Then he looked down remembering that she still hadn't recoverd from the illness. In mere seconds he tried to kick her in the stomach but she managed to mimick his move , which resulted in his leg hitting hers. Ciel cried out as she felt a sharp pain in her sculp. Right, he was still pulling her hair.

"That is the most beautiful sound you can make, shishi." The boy let go of her hair as she slowly fell to her knees in front of him. His hand was still paralyzed and he couldn't move it properly.

"…" She said nothing as he looked down at her grinning with his victory.

"Now…Apologise and undo the freezing." Belphegor said as he pushed her chest with his foot hard, earning what seemed to be a small yelp. He pushed even harder this time , as she looked up at him from her place on the floor.

"Never…" Ciel said still stubborn.

"Then-" Ciel didn't close her eyes as she caught his leg with one hand watching as somebody had interfered. Who was it though? Ciel could only see their feet.

"Che, the Varia are never going to be organized." She recognized that voice. Ciel stood up as Bel nearly threw the other person on the ground.

"Ushishishi!Do you have a death wish?" Belphegor asked with a menacing expression on his face.

"Gokudera…kun?" She remembered to add the Japanese honorific to his name as she approached the silver-haired man.

"I have a message from the Tenth. He couldn't come to meet Xanxus directly." Gokudera said.

"Are you…going to stay…?" Ciel said a little bit embarrassed not liking at all that Gokudera had seen her in Bel's mercy.

"No, the boss needs me in Japan." He replied curtly.

"Fine then." Ciel said and walked away from the two of them. It wasn't clear in her reply but she had actually begun losing interest in Gokudera. When did that happen?

"Ushishishi…Don't expect me to stay and show you around." Belphegor said following Ciel.

Ciel sat on her bed removing her shirt and the rest of her clothes untying her hair and searching for something casual to wear. She pondered for a moment, sorrow overwhelming her. She would like to come closer to Gokudera but he just pushed her away like she was nothing. The only option was to make him acknowledge her. She was being treated like an ant by most of the people she had met and she wondered why. Of course there was no room for compassion and love in the mafia world. It was only natural for her to feel like a fish out of the water…And the truth was that she had missed her water way too much. She was a woman and a fragile one at that even though she tried to hide it.

"I'd better take a cold shower before I go crazy." Ciel muttered to herself before burying her face into her hands.

"Just to let you know you looked desperate when you were talking to that pathetic brat." There he was wasn't Fran around to bother Bel? When was he when he was needed?

"Don't you ever get bored of doing that? The argument is over….get out!" Ciel spoke.

"Ushishishi. He has a girlfriend. She is quite cute too." Belphegor said walking into her room.

"I don't care." Ciel replied gathering some clothes in her hands.

"Jealous?" Bel laughed leaning back on her pillows.

"Not really now get out!"

"Hey rookie…" Ciel turned to look at him.

"What now?" She asked staring at him.

"I can't use my right arm because of you, you know." The prince said with displeasure in his voice.

"You shouldn't have done that in the first place stupid!What were you trying to pull?" She asked angrily.

"Che, anyway undo the stupid freezing." Bel said through his teeth.

"Fine show me your arm." Ciel sat beside Bel on the bed taking his arm in her hands examining it. "Lussuria can heal it too." She stated looking back at him.

"You caused it in the first place so it is only right that you fix it."

"Fine just give me some time…" Ciel went in the bathroom filling a bucket with hot water and bringing it back on the bed. "You can put your hand in there…I just learned how to use it without bothering to learn how to undo the spell. Sorry." It was herself she was actually apologizing to but Belphegor ignored that, thinking that she apologized to him.

"I knew you didn't really know what you were doing." Belphegor said annoyed.

"Shut up already…" Ciel said running her fingers up and down Bel's hand. She had left several scratches and some bruises but nothing serious. His hand was so smooth and strong at the same time. She wondered if these were the hands of an assassin. At the same time Bel enjoyed her touch in ways that he could never imagine before. The sensation was unique as the cold was replaced by warmth and softness all of a sudden. Was she being gentle on purpose?

"You like that, huh?" Ciel muttered with a weak smile.

"Ushishishi sure thing…" Belphegor startled her as he pulled her with his now wet hand. Ciel gasped as she landed on the bed with Bel on top of her.

"You-"

"Don't feel jealous for him." Bel hissed pinning her hands down on the mattress.

"I told you I do not!" She insisted trying to push him off of her.

"Ushishishi, now you are just provoking me." Belphegor leaned in as he placed his knee between her now slightly spread legs. In a matter of seconds his lips were on hers in a fierce yet passionate kiss.

"Mph-Be-ph…" She couldn't talk properly with his tongue in her wet cavern. She tried to make him stop but with no avail. His grip on her wrists tightened becoming more possesive and firm than it was before. Was Belphegor going to do what she thought he was up to, or was he going to leave her standing there after playing around? That was the question that occupied her thoughts instead of letting her submit to Bel's spell that seemed to work just fine. Those soft lips which she had never felt before could become really dangerous the way he used them. He might have been (and still he was) a rude and egotistic man but he surely knew how to make women fall for him.

That woman who he had bedded that night at the celebration still made Ciel fume. How could he do something that requires love and passion to a woman that he had never seen before? If she was talking about another man then Ciel would think it was love at first sight (still a lie but whatever) but it was Bel she was thinking about. Belphegor could not love and he could in no way be serious about such relationship. He would satisfy his own needs and then forget about the woman. It was not like he cared about having a rich, cute girl beside him. He had all the prestige he wanted so it was just a game.

"Liked that?" He asked after pulling away from her, letting her breath hit his face. Ciel's face was not so far from his. She supported her weight on her elbows as she tried to change her position on her bed. The girl stared at him for a moment before she made a gesture of utter hatred and disgust.

Ciel used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth like it had been full of mud. Her lips were still a bright red color due to Belphegor's didn't think that it was flesh he had been touching. He knew that it was one of women's most sensitive spots and that is how he acknowledged it. The girl didn't talk for some seconds before Bel leaned in again this time stopped by the girl's palm that was placed on his mouth. She nodded her head saying a quiet "no" before pulling her legs from under his form to bring them close to her chest.

"I will say something totally cliché right now but we are not supposed to be doing that." Ciel said averting her gaze.

"Ushishishi, you like girls, then?" Belphegor asked grinning like a feline.

"How much of an idiot can you be? Humans seek the truth because that satisfies them…Nothing is absolutely certain and true but I struggle for the answer closer to it. I am not in good terms with hypocrites." Ciel stated taking a deep breath, trying to take in what had happened between them.

"Che, you are overanalyzing it." Belphegor said and his grin faltered as soon as she glared at him.

"I can't…I can't accept something I know is a lie. Let's just be…" Ciel didn't want to say it because then she would be haunted by her own words. She did want him to continue but if he didn't really mean it then it didn't matter to her either.

"It's obvious that me and you have the worst relationship in here. Maybe one of us has to leave in order for things to work for both." Belphegor looked at Ciel that just bited her bottom lip without saying anything else.

"Ushishishi. You know of course that you are the one that will leave. I am way more experienced than you are. I am Prince the Ripper." Belphegor laughed standing up.

" I know." Ciel said as if she didn't care.

"Nobody pays as well as Xanxus, in the mafia. What are you going to do?" Belphegor asked.

"It's not like I am going to leave." Ciel said.

"You suggested that in the first place." Belphegor said.

"How am I supposed to react when my rival acts so out of character all of a sudden?" She questioned him angrily.

"You are lucky I even bothered with you in the first place. Some women may not be able to come so close to me." Belphegor said making the girl even angrier.

"You are so conceited." Ciel said glaring at him. She had been expecting this behavior from the start.

"You are not better…ushishishi. Judging by your attitude." Belphegor said.

"What attitude?" Ciel said.

"That one…" Belphegor smirked as his fingers moved close to her own. Ciel came closer to him without even realizing it. She felt calm right now whereas moments later she wanted to slice Bel into pieces and then scatter them. This time though she did not stop him from landing his lips on hers. It felt so good especially after their argument. Having him put every sort of emotion in one single touch of their lips. Ciel responded for the first time as her hands went up to his chest gripping his shirt as if afraid to let go. Was she having mood swings? If that was the only chance she had to kiss Bel she would not miss it. How addicting could he really be? He had said so much to her that slapping him would not be enough for her to forget, yet kissing him felt ten times better than fighting with him. Ciel didn't dare to move as Bel pushed her head forward gaining access to her mouth again.

"Pull off that shirt." Bel ordered removing his.

"Not a good idea." The girl shook her head but Belphegor held her into place.

" "no" is like saying "yes" to me." Belphegor stated and although Ciel couldn't see his eyes, they seemed like two dark orbs filled with a mix of lust and passion. If he was to describe what had gotten him in that situation he would say "interest". In reality what he acknowledged was a mix of interest and curiosity. The uknown fascinated him and he was daring enough to provoke it in order to get an answer. That answer could only be the one that he wanted and accepted. All the rest would be degnied. In that case the answer was…

"And after that…?" Ciel whispered.

"Don't expect me to treat you differently." Belphegor said like he though she was stupid.

"I stopped doing that a long time ago." Ciel responded still staring at his face.

"I found you two." A nother voice was heard from the now opened door. It belonged to Fran that stood on the doorframe staring at them indifferently. Belphegor growled at the interruption seeing as Ciel was affected by it. Her mood changed quickly and she decided that the little moment they shared had ended. Ciel took Belphegor's shirt in her hand , giving it to him while she walked toward Fran asking him what he wanted.

"There is a girl out of the gates that claims she is fake-prince-sempai's fiancee." Fran said and Ciel felt like she had been frozen. Her legs were paralyzed as she raised an eyebrow looking at Belphegor that looked as irritated as ever.

"Haha!Noway! Belphegor engaged!" Ciel laughed bringing her hand close to her mouth while looking at Fran.

"Ushishishi! She's probably desperate." Belphegor said heading for his room.

"Bel-sempai, she looks quite persistant." Fran said seriously.

"Just go already Bel." Ciel said pointing at the door of her room.

"Che, don't order me you idiotic peasants!"Belphegor was not the type to care whether or not a girl was looking for him. However he ended up going in front of the gate to come face to face with a black limousine. He didn't even recognise the blond girl that stepped out of it. She was wearing a black coat that matched her black knee-length-high boots. She was pale with blue eyes that seemed almost grey when the light hit them. Her face didn't have an expression nor did she seemed like the type to be emotional.

The girl stopped right in front of the tall gate which was the only thing separating her from Bel that didn't look so impressed with her arrival. It was the last thing that he expected to see.

"I am Aloisia Pierry. The daughter of-"

"Ushishishi! What makes you think I care about who you are?" Bel laughed but the girl's cheeks became a deep crimson as she looked at Bel.

"Since the age of four our parents agreed that I would marry whoever would become a king. You killed your brother thus became the king and therefore I came and found you." Aloisia finished waiting for a reply.

"Ushishishi!That is true. However I don't want pests like you getting in my way, I am Prince the Ripper." Bel replied.

"I know that too. I don't care if you kill people or if you are illegal. We are meant to be together." Aloisia stated with confidence.

"I don't like annoying women that follow me around." Belphegor said turning on his heel to leave.

"Then use me…" Aloisia said as she gripped the bars of the gate tightly.

"What?" Bel looked over his shoulder when he heard her saying that.

"You sure do have…those needs, right?" Aloisia asked.

"Maybe I do." Belphegor said smirking at her.

"I can satisfy you for as long as you please…" Aloisia said. "Then I will make you love me." She thought not daring to say that to Belphegor that didn't look so happy in her presence. She was far more clever than to say the wrong words. Would he accept her or would he turn her down?

"Don't expect me to take you out to dinner and such. There is only one place where we will be and that is my bed and when I allow you access to it. Got that? And one more thing…if you start going around saying that I am your fiancé or such nonsense I will make you regret it. " Belphegor said and Aloisia smirked at that. She turned around leaving without saying something else. She was happy with her victory for now.

Aloisia was used to winning at every single challenge that was in her way. She would give everything for that battle. She had fallen in love with Bel from when they were little. She became really sad when Bel left not caring a bit about her. Then she desided that it was high time she became the that Belphegor would desire. She knew that her parents didn't really like the idea of her having a maniac prince as a fiancé but she could care less. Now that she saw Bel again she wanted him even more than she did before.

Ciel didn't want to admit it but she felt a little bit angry with Bel. How could he have forgotten about something like an engagement? Who was that girl anyway? She was curious about her appearance. Maybe she was a princess or a lady. It was her choice to not continue with him in the first place so she had no right to feel jealous or even conserned. Yes, that is right Ciel…keep doing what you usually do. Push it away and you will avoid all the trouble.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE(It would be better if you read them) **

I don' t really have much of free time now and I have to support my class to all the parties that we organize so I updated now. Fortunately this chapter is long because I wanted to end the first arch of the story and move on to new character introductions. You can send a message if you want a picture of Aloisia. I have plenty of ideas for the plot right now and I will try to update sooner. So what is going to happen now? Beware the rating may change soon because some -cough- new material may come.

**One more time :** Thanks for the support guys I will do something to make up for it!


	14. Escape

The first night that Aloisia and Bel spent together was during the beginning of December. Belphegor would ignore her when she would stand in front of the gates waiting for him to come. Needless to say , Ciel had spotted her several times in front of those gates. She admired the girl's patience. Belphegor though felt quite irritated. He would be in trouble if Xanxus found out. They were assassins. Such relationships were not allowed.

The blond girl stood up from the bed trying her best not to wake up the prince that slept peacefully. He looked like an angel although his messy hair would not allow her to see his eyes. She shook her hair before putting her clothes on. She combed her hair with her fingers looking at the bathroom mirror. Despite the fact that she expected him to be more gentle she felt happy. Would Belphegor feel as good as he did now?

"Goodnight Belphegor." Aloisia whispered blowing him a kiss while leaving his room. She stepped out walking on the tip of her toes. She should be very careful in case somebody saw her. A cub waited for her outside.

Unknown to her, there was someone that hid in the dark side of the room waiting for her to come down. Their eyes were glued on her figure , scanning the surroundings and examining the subject. Aloisia looked around suspiciously but after taking a few steps toward the door a hand covers her mouth and pulls her into another dark room. Aloisia feels her heartbeat was faster at the thought of a Varia member finding her. Suddenly she is being thrown onto the floor by her captor. Her eyes still try to adjust to the darkness. She blinks a few times before fully focusing on the person in front of her.

"Who are you and why are you here? This area is prohibited for unauthorized persons." The voice was firm but Aloisia could tell that it belonged to a woman…a young woman to be more exact.

"…" The girl didn't speak afraid of Belphegor being in trouble. He would blame her after all.

"Silence is not helping." Somehow the voice got softer.

"I…I am Belphegor's fiancee." Aloisia felt brave at the moment.

"And what are you doing here?" The other girl asked.

"None of your business." Aloisia said blushing a little. "But tell me…Is Bel going to be in trouble?" Aloisia asked.

"That depends on whether or not you cooperate." The mysterious girl said. Aloisia could feel a cold breeze. It was coming from the girl's direction. Was there an open window?

"First you promise that you will not say anything to your boss." Aloisia said.

"You're in no position to make deals with me."

"Che…listen whether you like it or not I am the only girl that makes Bel feel that way. Only I can satisfy him to the fullest. If it is money you want then I have plenty to give you." Aloisia pushed.

"I am not interested in your money and I am surely not interested in your relationship with him. I just wanted to know who was making all that noise…"

"So…Can I leave now?" Aloisia said annoyed with the interrogation.

"If you are not quiet I will tell on you." The girl said.

"Fine. May I know your name then?"

"Call me Lucia." The girl said leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs. Aloisia didn't manage to see her face but this gave her a pretty good lesson. She would ask Bel if next time she could stay with him for the night. Who was that girl that called herself Lucia?

"Lucia huh?" Another voice was heard after Ciel had gotten into her room. She looked around , alert.

"Che…What do you think you are doing, entering my room at this hour?" Ciel asked glaring at the intruder that was none other than the notorious blond.

"I just liked your little game is all, ushishishi." Belphegor's naked torso was fully exposed in the moonlight as he walked toward her.

"I was not playing…In fact I think that I would benefit from the relationship you two have." Ciel said standing up from her bed.

"Ushishishi. I just think you're jealous." Bel chuckled. "But it is fine since the color of jealousy goes nicely with your eyes." The prince mocked her.

"Laugh all you want. If Xanxus learns about this little reunion then you will be kicked out of here." Ciel said stubbornly.

"You don't dare to do that." Belphegor stated as he grabbed her arm pulling her out of the room .

"Who says so?" Ciel asked.

"Having me as your worst nightmare is the last thing you want, peasant." Belphegor said harshly.

"Then let me enjoy being your nightmare for a while." Ciel hissed.

"Ushishishi, what?"

"You heard me." The girl whispered. She could feel Belphegor's hot skin on her cold one. Sure the night had been quite entertaining for him. He had gotten so warm from his previous activities. His fingertips were burning while heat was radiating from his chest.

"Not while I am holding this." Oh no….Oh he just didn't do what she thought he did. Was he that kind of person? Ciel's eyes widened as she saw what he was holding.

"Give my pills back." She said spreading her arm forward to grab the small bottle but Bel caught it with one hand grinning at her.

"You can't fool a genius like me you brat." He said.

"You just don't get it…I need my medicine." She had finally started to feel better and now that happened.

"Then you will be a good girl and stay quiet, rookie." She could feel his breath on her face.

"Ew…Is that lipstick on your cheek?" Ciel pointed at the spot on his face curiously. Belphegor whipped it with the back of his hand.

"You know you two must be made for each other." Ciel said suddenly looking out of the window at the dark midnight sky.

"Like you would know." Belphegor said irritated with her words. How would she know anyway?

"At least now you and I won't…won't get in trouble." Ciel said feeling disappointed without knowing the reason. Something made her quite upset all of a sudden.

"Ushishishi.I wouldn't get involved with a common girl anyway." Bel said placing the bottle with Ciel's pills into his pocket. "You'll have to ask permission every time you need one of these." Belphegor grinned shaking the bottle slightly.

"That is really getting old …" Ciel said disappearing into her room again. Now both of them had an ace up their sleeve. Ciel was getting quite bored of Bel's little games especially when they involved her personal health. She hoped that he would soon start to ignore her since he found a new plaything now. If there was something she had missed, it was a tiny bit of love. She didn't even remember what it felt like when her mother cared about her. Of course the woman that brought her to life still cared a lot about her but it was still nostalgic.

Belphegor from the other hand didn't even want to hear about his family again. They had betrayed the younger sibling when they decided that Rasiel should become a king. Belphegor was in no way different than his brother. He hated to be looked down on and always coming second to his brother made him really angry. Ciel had characterized the murder of his entire family as brutal, inhuman and terrifying. She did never approve of his actions unlike the other girl that seemed to be indifferent when it came to Belphegor's past. How mentally unstable could somebody be to trust a hit-man like him!

Belphegor brought the small bottle with the pills up to his eye level , examining it closely. It was obvious that Ciel had gotten better. Darkness surrounded him while his bed was cold , full of his sins and his nightmares. Despite that confident grin that he would often have on his face he was still human. Yes, Belphegor was a human not a monster. Being alone was actually something that he despised. The others made him what he was. It was his subordinates and even his enemies that had given him his title and raised his statue into the mafia world.

That night Bel's sleep was ruined and she was the reason why it happened. Ciel had started making progress in the Varia all too quickly for him to understand her movements. He was still superior in strength but right now she had to keep her mouth shut. He was holding her cure right now so she would behave if anything happened. This was cold war and it could be even worse. Yet he still couldn't take advantage of her illness without feeling a tiny bit guilty. Yes, he felt guilty and it sickened him. In the morning he would forget about it and just ignore it. However…

It was still dark outside when a light knock was heard on his door. Belphegor only growled at being awakened so early in the morning. He enjoyed sleeping and he was in need of some rest. Whoever dared to interrupt his sleep would pay. The prince stood up putting the sheets around his waist to cover his lower area after scratching the back of his head in a lazy yet uncaring manner. He walked toward the door opening it only to see the one person he so wanted to avoid.

"I need them….The pills, I mean." What he saw was amazing to him. His eyes were glued on her form that simply stood outside of his door with an indifferent expression. Was that how she was every morning? She hadn't taken a shower and the boy could smell that unique and dare he say it, addicting smell that came from her. Her hair was curlier than usual because she hadn't brushed it and her eyes were still trying to adjust to the tiny bit of light that was in the room. She seemed so vulnerable and weak in that state . It almost made him want to take advantage of it.

"Che…If you wake me up at this hour again I will kill you, stupid cub." Belphegor said as he went to take the pills from his drawer.

"Just give me the bottle-"

"No way, peasant. I am only giving you one. Take it or leave." Bel threatened quite annoyed. Still the way she came to his room this morning would stay in his mind for days. It was almost like something had awakened deep inside of him.

"Hurry." Ciel said deciding to take a step into his room and when he saw that movement he felt the desire to throw her on the ground. He didn't want to hurt her or kiss her just keep her beneath him. He wanted to feel like she was his captive even for once. That feeling was just so exciting."

"Che, shut up." Belphegor ordered as he extended his arm holding one small white pill between his fingers.

"…" Ciel tried to take the pill from his hand but he pulled his hand away from her.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked.

"Keep your mouth shut." Bel chuckled as Ciel's mouth closed slowly almost as if she tried to seduce him. He came closer to her placing his fingers on her lips pressing his fingertips against the soft flesh. Well not exactly since her lips were hurt from the cold. He didn't care if they weren't as soft as he would like them to be, as he had imagined them to be. The small movement she made to take the pill in seemed like those two lips caressed his fingers on purpose. It was such a relaxing feeling. It tickled Ciel's lips but she wouldn't admit it. As soon as she took the pill she begun walking away from him.

Belphegor opened his mouth to say something once his back was turned toward her direction, but he never said what he thought. Voicing his thoughts could be dangerous and he believed that it was better to leave it that way. Belphegor stared at the clock.

"Damn…five in the morning, hell." He muttered losing completely his desire to sleep. He would just go down to eat something and then who knew. That girl was really troublesome.

When Ciel covered herself with the blanket she realized that this may could have been the strangest meeting that she had ever had with Belphegor. She giggled from embarrassment when her mind fully focused on what happened. She went to his room dressed or more like undressed since she was in her nightwear and his body was equally exposed as the only thing that covered part of his body was that white sheet. If it hadn't been due to sleep then they would probably never meet like this.

Meanwhile Aloisia was resting in her luxurious hotel room. She hadn't gotten out of the bathroom and her assistant was getting quite worried. She was standing in front of the mirror trying to cover some small pimbles on her face with the concealer. She was using masks and creams and soaps in order for her skin to be smooth and flawless like Bel wanted it to be. She wanted to be very attractive to his eyes since they had only slept together once and he had apparently liked it. She frowned upon seeing some marks on her skin that she didn't like at all.

"Che, this is so awfully annoying!" Aloisia said to the mirror and her assistant appeared on the door frame.

"Miss?"

"What do you want?" Aloisia asked examining her cheeks closely.

"Don't you think that you spend a lot of your time in here, Miss?" The older woman asked.

"A woman has to be beautiful. It shows how much she wants her husband . It is pride and honor to want to make someone happy to be with you. Apparently you've never had fallen in love like I did. Belphegor is my love since childhood." Aloisia stated seriously as she looked at her secretary.

"I think that you are obsessed and such obsession is not healthy." The woman replied smiling to the younger girl.

" No, you are wrong. He might be an assassin but that is only drawing me closer to

him. I know that he is not exactly good with women but I will be the exception."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't but I will succeed by any means necessary. Now go I don't want to make moves that might ruin my mask." Aloisia said and the woman got out of the room sighing in defeat.

That girl would never change no matter how many years would pass. The antagonistic side of hers was truly amazing. She was not only a very bright but her appearance was quite sophisticated too. She was the type of girl that would not give up easily when it came to things she wanted to get in her hands. She had fallen in love with the individual that was difficult to get.

Nonetheless poor Ciel was just the usual. She was not really like Aloisia but somehow she managed to get Bel's attention more (probably because she annoyed him to a great extent).

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE(You may want to know some things…)**

This chapter is about a night encounter and it is not that long. As you can see I am trying to develop their relationship slowly because it will seem unrealistic if Bel suddenly falls for her. If you have been following the story then you will understand that Bel's feelings have changed . This chapter is called escape for a reason.

So I would appreciate it if you left a comment expressing your opinion talking about the character, favorite scenes and such things because I love your comments. They do help a lot! So if you want you can go and listen to this sing that is connected with the chapter: Escape by 30 seconds to marsh (personally I like this band a lot) I think the song fit's the whole atmospere. Thanks for reading!


	15. The need

It was a very unbearable night. Ciel could not sleep, having just returned from a mission and the worst part was that the moans that were heard from Bel's room were making it even more difficult for her to close her eyes. She had to admit though that Aloisia's voice sounded more like a prayer to her. Like she was praying for Bel to never stop what he was doing. Maybe she made him happy in the end just as she had said. December nights were cold and Ciel liked cold because it would bring back memories. It was strange but sometimes when she was little, she would even push the blankets off of her and wait for her mother to come and cover her. It was like a game between the two but of course it stopped when she got older. Maybe when Christmas arrived she would go to her hometown to visit her family. She didn't have any particular interest in spending her holidays with Belphegor , the loud captain and her aggressive boss not that she had a problem with Lussuria and Levi but she wanted to change her routine for a bit.

The next day Ciel left at four in the morning for another mission at Sicily alone. The difficulty in this mission was not to find the target but to eliminate them also. She was tired and she fell asleep while she traveled to her destination.

"It is better if I am alone for once. Maybe it is better off without him annoying me all the time. I should have just ignored him from the start but he is doing that strange thing to me every time I see him. And as much as I wanted to stay young I couldn't. Because young children do not know what love is, meaning lust, passion, desire…They know love at its simplest form, the innocent love that starts as friendship. They kiss each other on the cheek and they do not feel guilty afterwards because to them that is a sign of friendship and kind feelings. I just wish I could not know what love is. A love with that particular person is going to get nowhere."

That was all that Ciel thought in her sleep, dreaming of a day when she wouldn't be so confused with her feelings. Honestly it reminded her of when she was still at high school and her hormones had gone crazy. Everytime she would remember about her crush back then she would laugh mainly because fate had brought them together. Those carefree days seemed like memories now.

* * *

Meanwhile Belphegor woke up feeling guilty without knowing the night had passed exactly as planned and yet he felt like he was dirty. His body and his soul were somehow unfamiliar to him. Why? That was the only question on his mind at the moment. That was it…He would find Ciel and then both of them would have a little talk. No matter how confused she was, he would not let her be more of a distraction. He thought that it was funny to think that another weaker creature would cause him so much trouble. He laughed while his hand came up to his bangs.

The prince of Varia walked out of his room heading for Ciel's door. He kept that confident expression plastered on his face while he kept a few knives in his pockets in case they ended up fighting. She was the reason why he hadn't enjoyed last night, she was the reason why Squalo would shout more often at both of them and she was the reason why, he appeared to be the uninvited one.

He opened the door without hesitating finding nothing but an empty room. He went inside searching for any signs of her being there. Some of her clothes, mainly Varia uniforms, were missing, whereas her box weapon and lance were nowhere in the room. Her bed looked like no one had slept on it, it was neat not to mention that the only thing that reminded Belphegor that this was her room, was her scent that had become less noticeable. He growled looking around once more.

"Ushishishi. I can't even slice that brat when I want to, so badly." Belphegor's tongue went to lick his teeth like a carnivore ready to attack something.

"Bel-sempai?" Now he was even angrier when Fran appeared behind him.

"Che, what do you want you stupid toad? Feeling the need of being my target?" Bel grinned at the younger boy.

"Sure…since when did you became a stalker?" The teal-haired officer asked provoking Belphegor.

"Shut up I don't have time for you…" Belphegor said turning to look at Fran.

"Oh. Why is that? Perhaps you have plenty of time to sneak into Ciel-sempai's room when she is not here?" Fran asked.

"Where is that peasant anyway?" Belphegor asked seemingly indifferent.

"Right now she is on a mission…Far away…" Fran answered.

"Rome?" Belphegor asked.

"No…Sicily." At that the prince's expression became serious. Xanxus had asked him to go to Sicily a week ago…Could this be the same mission that he would have been assigned to? Maybe that stupid girl was trying to accomplish more missions so that she could satisfy her selfishness. Belphegor always thought that Ciel was selfish. The way she would blame him and talk to him. Even the looks she sent him were menacing.

"That mission was difficult…How the hell did Xanxus agree to send her instead of me?" Belphegor muttered.

"Hm…Well let's see…Ciel-sempai is more hardworking than you and she looks less like a crazy psycho…royal heir." Fran replied earning four knives aimed at his hat.

"It will be your face next time." Belphegor threatened walking out of her room. "And if you dare say something to her I will castrate you, frog."

Just as Belphegor was giving an inner struggle to convince himself that Ciel was indifferent to him he found it harder this time. Days passed by and she would soon become an officer. He didn't like the idea at all. In fact he was thinking that he needed to kill something in the most violent way in order to suppress his anger.

"VOOOOOOOOOI! Bel!" Belphegor grinned as Squalo approached him.

"Che..why are you screaming?"

"You brat, you were supposed to be on the training grounds moments ago!" The captain yelled.

"I don't have any missions, so why should I be there?" Belphegor protested.

"We are preparing for the gathering of Vongola during New Year's. Many families will want to target that stupid boss." Squalo stated seriously as he continued glaring at the prince.

* * *

Ciel made her way through the crowd trying to locate her informant. She had been out all day since she came, in order to find the spy that was leaking information about the Varia. Xanxus wanted that trash to die after they interrogated him. Of course what he had said was that the said spy did not even worth the dirt under his boots. Ciel had memorized many of her boss's words mainly because he spoke about death and murder with confidence, without feeling any regrets. Did he even hesitate before giving these orders? Probably not.

Right now the place was full of people walking toward all directions and it was difficult for her to see. She looked around trying to find a passage. The weather was not helping either seeing as it was about to rain soon. Ciel buttoned her black coat heading for the metro station. It was highly likely that the spy was hiding somewhere underground.

"Honestly…It's been two or three years that I haven't used the railway." Ciel thought before she headed for the public restrooms. She doubted that the guy she was looking for actually left the area. Varia members were surrounding the whole region and after having seen his photo it would be easy to locate his position.

"I know where you hide." She whispered opening the door to the restrooms. "Can't believe I have to do this…" She muttered as she looked at the small board that said : Men. She had to walk in there and it was something more than disgusting. "Gross…"

Ciel walked in on the tips of her toes making no sounds at all. She looked through the half opened doors narrowing her eyes menacingly. She walked down the narrow corridor carefully. What she didn't know was that someone was way ahead of her. Ciel's heart seemingly stopped as she glared at the large shadow under her feet with agony and fear. Those were the last thoughts that were on her mind before her vision blurred having received a hit on the back of her head.

Belphegor on the other side was quite bored. Training with Squalo and Fran had become so predictable that he didn't even try to avoid hits. He gazed over at the field in front of him , something that was proved wrong judging by how quickly memories came to his mind to torture his thoughts.

_"Knife bastard." Gokudera moved in front of Ciel trying to figure out what the prince was going to do now._

_"Be glad that I didn't come for you. I came for the cub over there." Bel pointed at Ciel as he talked._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Ushishishishi! Don't you think that finding a Varia member talking with the Vongola brats in the middle of the night, is a little bit suspicious? You were caught like a mouse in a trap….I wonder what the punishment will be when boss finds out." Bel smirked ._

_"You don't even know what's going on so just beat it." Ciel said as Gokudera growled obviously irritated._

_"Shishishi…Care to explain then? It doesn't mean that I will believe you but you can try, peasant."_

It was that night that he had been tricked by Fran and Ciel's little talk with Gokudera had been ruined. For some reason the cruel genius felt satisfied at that and didn't even care about the words that Ciel said later causing him to get more angry. As long as he knew that he was the only male that had some sort of connection with her he was fine. He liked thinking that but for some reason he would not admit it. He didn't like being connected to anyone but since it caused Ciel trouble he could tolerate it. Maybe it was worse for him that had to tolerate with her endless talk about the other storm guardian the one that he had defeated years ago. "Gokudera that…Gokudera the other…" That was just plainly annoying and made his blood boil. Hell…He was even the one that considered her ugly and stupid in the first place. Why would he feel that way now?

«Ushishishishi….." Belphegor chuckled and Fran approached the prince.

«Why are you laughing sempai? Someone might think you are crazy…" Fran stated earning a grin from Bel.

"That's none of your business…Tell captain that I won't be back until late at night." Belphegor smirked as he got an idea.

"Where are you going sempai?" Fran asked.

"On a mission now get lost!" Bel kicked Fran as he headed for his room.

"He is going to find Ciel sempai…I better call her." Fran said indifferently as he went to grab the phone.

At the same time Ciel was tied on a chair, gagged with a few bruises on her arms and painful scratches on her cheek. She had woken up some minutes ago and still she was trying to adapt to the darkness that surrounded her. She was obviously held by the enemy. God, she had refused to go with Bel because she believed that for once she would succeed alone. Well she hated to admit it now but Bel was right and she was in big trouble. She would most likely die there without him coming to save her as he did in Nepal. No, Bel would not come that time. She was alone and desperate but she would not talk. She had considered that option but since they would kill her anyway there was no way she would behave like a weakling. That would be against Xanxus's wishes…She thought that even if Bel rarely appreciated what she did, he was going to feel a little bit more respect toward her was that appealing to her that much? A day away from Bel was nothing, or so she thought. Without that idiot watching over her and making cruel remarks she would not be safe.

"I don't even speak Italian!" Ciel said looking at the man in front of her. He was tall with broad shoulders and wearing a brown coat. He just smirked at her as he played with the barrel of his gun.

"Taci, troia!" Yes, she didn't know Italian but that was definitely not "How do you do my dear?".

"I am not going to speak anyway!" Ciel said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Non mi interessa quello che stai dicendo!» Okay…that guy was floating in his nirvana.

«Idiot!" Ciel muttered.

« Che cosa?» The man chuckled before he aimed at her forehead with his gun.

«Uh…" What could she say in Italian? It was a song that she knew and was called " En casa de Irene" but she doubted that he would appreciate it at that time. She stayed silent as he pressed the barrel against her nose pulling the safety. She didn't want to see that bullet between her eyes. She believed that her eyes were beautiful no matter how the rest of her body was. She knew that… "I don't want to see that.." She said to herself as she shut her eyes waiting to hear the sound of the gun.

Nothing happened as her heartbeat quickened and she prepared for the finishing shot. The lights to the room closed and she was left alone in a black space. There was not light in there and she felt a little bit relieved. It was vain to try and escape since there was no window in the room and she didn't have her weapons with her for the second time.. "Perfect." That was all that she could say to herself now.

Belphegor had learned all the things about the mission when he arrived at Sicily and went to the town that the girl was supposed to be. The unit that was sent with her reported to Bel immediately as he had demanded. That stupid girl had been lost again. He would not let her live this down after he went and saved her from the hands of evil. The prince grinned at the thought of her helplessly squirming beneath him as he came to her rescue. That would make them even.

«So she disappeared at 10.00 in the morning, shishishi." Bel laughed.

«Bel-sama, we looked everywhere even at the metro station but there was no sign of her." A man said.

«Ushishishi…Really now?" Belphegor asked thinking about it.

«Yes, and she hasn't called anyone." Another one said.

«We'll scan the old part of the town. He couldn't have gotten away with her seeing as she is heavy and the only way to leave the town is through this path…"

«Incredible…Bel-sama!" The man standing beside him said.

«I am a genius after all. Now move it." He ordered as he headed for the old factory together with several men.

It was getting pretty dark and Squalo barking on the phone was not making the situation easier. It also started raining and Bel got really irritated with searching for Ciel but only her expression would be enough to justify all this. After half an hour later Belphegor managed to get in the factory and search for his fellow member. He order them to split in three groups and scan the whole place. He went alone looking for any kind of door that would lead to a secluded room or something like that. Where could they be keeping her?

Ciel was ready to fall asleep having given up all hope when she heard the noise that somebody was creating. She tried to hear but as soon as she focused on the voices a loud thud was heard and her door opened to reveal the man that had captured her.

«Damn you!" He shouted in an Italian accent. "You sound ridiculous…" Ciel thought as she hadn't realized what was happening but probably it was something bad for him to be so upset. She started hoping the moment she heard gunshots . Maybe the other Varia members had finally managed to find her or it could be the police. Ciel prayed that it was Varia members and not the latter. She couldn't afford to be seen by the police.

«VOOOOOOOOOI! I will get you for that brat!" Belphegor hung up on Squalo that continued shouting on the other line. The men had found something and now he would go see for himself. He couldn't care less if Squalo would shout at him for leaving like that in the middle of training but it was worth it.

"Ushishishi. What is it?" Belphegor asked walking toward the others that seemed to be holding someone. He pushed them away upon seeing that two of them struggled to keep the large man down whereas one was holding Ciel over the shoulder.

"We found Ciel-sama…" One of them declared looking at Belphegor.

"Ushishishi…Do not address her that way…" Belphegor ordered. Siel-sama was how they called his brother. No need to hear it all the time. It was disgusting.

"Uh…she is just very tired, with a few scratches on her face and some minor injuries on her legs. She will be-"

"I don't care. We're heading back to the hotel and we will leave tomorrow after I interrogate that guy. Xanxus will be pretty satisfied when I come back, shishi." The prince laughed as he walked away from the factory heading for the hotel that Ciel stayed at. Of course such a large group would seem suspicious so Bel ordered them to split again and move through narrow passages where there were no lights. He preferred rooftops but seeing as he had to look over at Ciel it made it a little bit difficult so he just followed a dark road that would lead to the back of the hotel.

Ciel woke up a few hours later feeling her head heavier than before. She could feel an excruciating pain on her back. Unfortunately she came face to face with her misery.

"Ushishishi…Finally." Belphegor said as he looked out of her bedroom window.

"What do you mean, prick?" Ciel asked as she lifted her head from the pillow it was previously on , supporting it with her hand whereas her hair was a mess.

"If it weren't for me you would be dead by now, idiot." Belphegor grinned at her from his position.

"I didn't ask for your help anyway." Ciel insisted trying to stand up from the bed. Her feet were still trembling.

"You little-" Belphegor would not hesitate to hit her if his phone hadn't rung.

"Che…Who is it?" He asked obviously annoyed.

"VOOOOOOI! What happened?" Squalo yelled through the phone.

"Mission complete. Due to the rain we will arrive tomorrow." Belphegor stated as he took a glimpse of Ciel gathering her clothes quickly. His lips formed a straight line.

"VOOOOOOOOOI! You'd better do that, brat." Squalo barked angrily at the younger man. Belphegor just ignored him putting his phone back into its place. Now where could that idiot be going?

He followed her until she had reached the bathroom door and watched as she headed for the handle of the door.

"What are you doing?" Belphegor asked.

"Well obviously I am trying to get dressed." Ciel said clicking her tongue.

"Ushishishi. Cut that attitude." Belphegor demanded looking straight into her eyes.

"When are you going to stop this?" Ciel asked and Belphegor thought that it was more than a simple question.

"You should be grateful, shishi…"

"Well you know what…I am not, Bel…And you know why is that?" Ciel asked suddenly feeling offended.

"Care to enlighten me, peasant?" Belphegor said mockingly as he placed one hand right next to her head on the wall behind her back.

"You are so rotten to the core and when you actually want to help, you do it only to boost your own ego, Bel. I mean you are really a brat for using those pills against me and yet you do have the nerve to come here and play hero." Ciel said as she looked away from him placing a hand on her forehead in despair.

"Ushishishi…In that case the problem is yours for thinking that you mean something here…Nobody means anything. An eye for an eye, that is what they say." Belphegor laughed looking at her expression.

"I don't need your help Bel." Ciel declared.

"You may not realize it yet but we want the same thing from each other in a different form." What had he just said? This sentence had some kind of deep meaning and Ciel was stunned as she didn't know how to reply to that.

"Che, mere nonsense, Bel." Ciel said as she tried to walk past him but he quickly grabbed her hand nearly hurting her from his tight grip.

"Talk all you want, peasant." Belphegor said with a smirk.

The girl watched as he walked out of her room leaving her alone. Unknown to her, Belphegor still felt her pulse on his fingers. She had really angered him today and she was still not going to admit that she needed him. He wanted to hear that from her. He wanted to finally hear those words coming from her mouth.

He wanted her to need him almost as bad as she needed him to want her.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (Please read)  
**

Sorry for the delay but this week was something similar to Dante's Inferno. I also got Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and it is awesome so I wanted to start by playing Aqua's story and I was just so excited that I could not just hide it! So this is a long chapter for all of you that had been waiting for it. Here there are many changes in the plot and it was pretty tough since I used to write Bel and Ciel together and not separately. You don't have to know what the Italian guy was saying since Ciel didn't really understand him either but you can look it up if you want I may post the translation later.

I want to thank all of you that thought "Meh…let's give it a review since they are free." and also ask of you guys to be patient lemons are on their way just wait a little bit longer. This kind of relationship will take some time to evolve into something else.

**Leave a comment if you'd like!**


	16. Betrayal is an abyss

"I told you a million times Fran the mission failed because he decided to come along and supposedly save me…" Ciel insisted as she searched for Fran. The boy had created an illusion trapping her inside. Ciel realized that as soon as she landed a hit on him. Fran unlike other members liked to waste his time disorienting his victims.

"That's not what he said though…" Fran replied from a hidden spot as Ciel continued looking around.

"Like you don't know him, Fran." Ciel said.

"Even though he likes boosting his own trumpet, sempai doesn't lie often." Fran said again making Ciel turn toward the other direction.

"Well he did save me…but there was no need to, so it doesn't count." Ciel folded her arms before tugging on a black cloth that hung from a tree. When it fell down it revealed nothing but a tree branch.

"Che…"

"Failed." Fran said moving from his position to appear behind Ciel. The girl turned around quickly as the illusionary field vanished and was replaced by the real one.

"I was not focused." Ciel admitted looking away.

"That's not a serious excuse…" Fran said.

"Give me a break…" She walked away slowly with Fran following behind her.

"Ushishishi! No need to take it out on that frog because of your failure."

"Who talked to you?" Ciel asked as Belphegor leaned on the door frame.

"Very mature…" Fran said walking inside.

Ciel had woken up with a strange feeling that morning. It was based on her instinct but still it was so intense that it couldn't be ignored. Also when accompanied by migraine that odd feeling became annoying just like a flee that was trapped in the house and its noise would just be the only thing one heard. She tried to push it off but somehow something was not right and when Belphegor appeared it made it worse. A cold breeze sent chills over her spine making her place her arms around her shoulders.

"So what do you want?" Ciel asked looking away from Bel.

"I have something that might belong to you…" At that the girl's eyes went wide. Her orbs seemed almost black. What could that brat have taken from her this time?

"Are you bluffing?" Ciel asked before giving Belphegor a death glare.

"Why would I be? It has your name on it." The prince chuckled as he showed her a white envelope that had her name on the bottom and the address of her past residence. Something was totally wrong…How did Belphegor manage to get that if it was sent to the house of her parents?

"Indeed it does…" Ciel said looking at the white paper in his hands. What was happening seemed unrealistic almost like an illusion. She started thinking about many things right at the moment like who could be the person to have mistaken the address and such questions that would not let her sleep for sure. She could worry about all these things when she would manage to get that letter from his grip . She eyed the address and her name written in small calligraphic letters. She knew that handwriting for sure but now it was too early to reach conclusions.

"Ushishishi! What should I do with this then?" Belphegor asked with a feline smirk gracing his lips.

"How about…giving it to me?" Ciel asked not bothering to sound demanding. Aggravating Bel would not do any good right now.

"I have a better idea and since I feel generous today I will read it to you." Belphegor said. Ciel had to agree nonetheless , she thought, she would have to pay a price in order to get the letter and Bel was always asking for things that were impossible. There was no other way to discover if that letter was indeed something worth her attention. From the other side if it was a personal matter then Belphegor would know and her position would become more dangerous. Sooner or later she would ask a favor of him.

"You know this is illegal!" Ciel said.

"The mafia are not legal, or haven't you learned that yet!" Belphegor mocked her tone as he opened the envelope pulling out a white paper that seemed to be a little bit yellow on the edges. From her position Ciel could only see some of the words due to the sun. She was unsure of whether or not she wanted him to read it but there was a good chance of them tearing it apart if they fought with each other.

"My dear Caelum…" Belphegor looked at her and smirked. It should be embarrassing for her. "Who calls you by that name?" The prince chuckled.

"None of your business!" Ciel said as she gripped the hem of her shirt tightly.

"If you are reading this letter-" And Belphegor kept on reading with Ciel hanging from his every word. It was a letter from her father and it had his full name on the bottom of the page. However she felt more sick now that she discovered why her father had sent a letter to her. According to the text he was forced to leave the country due to business that he had abroad. He mentioned that the danger of assassins tracking him was high and he didn't want to get her involved so he didn't say anything. The thing was that now the assassins had managed to find him somehow and he was now in a dead end.

"Ushishishi! What kind of father would put his "dear" daughter through this?" He asked as he tossed the letter on the ground, placing his foot over it.

"What are you-"

"This letter might prove to be dangerous for your position here, little rookie. I suggest you burn it." Belphegor said seriously.

"Why do you care? What would you happen to know about this, Bel?" Ciel asked eyeing the pieces of torn paper that were scattered on the ground.

"Do you realize that the Varia might kill you if they learn about this?" Belphegor asked chuckling.

"Wait…We? I mean the Varia are the assassins that-"

"You catch on really slow but you see that is the case, I don't care what happens to you so if you play like an idiot I won't hesitate to make the first move…Just so you know…I was assigned to take him out." So that should be how that brat found the letter. He was sent by Xanxus to do some research before going to find her father. That is how he found the letter. At this point everything started making sense and she couldn't afford to think about the slim chance of it being a fake now that it was destroyed.

"What…are you planning to do now?" Ciel asked turning her back to the blond boy that was overwhelmed by a strange feeling of enthusiasm.

"Ushishishi. I am not disobeying orders. Besides he, as well as you, mean nothing to me." Ciel was not surprised at all.

"I see." She muttered.

"If you become an obstacle then I'll kill you. Understand?" Belphegor asked grinning at her.

"Sure." Then she was left alone in the garden as the boy walked into the mansion with his hand in his pockets. How could he be that confident at all times. If there was a thing that Ciel admired it was his cool attitude. She couldn't stay like this. Belphegor was not to be taken lightly and his words were not mere threats. He meant them and she knew. Did she even stand a chance against him? Probably not. That boy was a hit man since birth and despite her efforts she couldn't overpower him. Maybe the reason was that she unlike Belphegor saw death as the last resort whereas he saw it as some kind of natural instinct. Killing would make him more powerful and being higher that everybody else, appealed to him.

There was no reason to say anything about the mission to the boss because Xanxus was not stupid to not suspect her at all. Ciel realized that the man did not care about his subordinates and he would keep them alive for as long as they were useful. Nonetheless nobody said that she couldn't ask for his permission to leave for a few days…maybe even a month. That way Bel would not easily accuse her of being an obstacle.

"Bel-sempai…" Fran said as he eyed Belphegor that stood in front of the wardrobe.

"Che, what is it?" Bel asked as he took out some clothes placing them inside the suitcase.

"I was just pondering if it is morally right to kill the father of one of your own subordinates…" Fran stated without an sign of emotion.

"Ushishi! You would do the exact same thing, stupid frog!" Belphegor said.

"At least I wouldn't put it that bluntly, sempai. But I guess since you are heartless you don't mind at all."

"Nobody cares and cut that attitude!" Belphegor hissed.

"Scary…" Fran said as he walked away.

That stupid frog liked making others angry. Belphegor didn't really like Fran that much but he managed to contain his anger when Squalo was around. Now that he thought about it, it was not morally right to kill the father of a subordinate as it was also not right to kill your parents and brother due to your own egoism that lead to anger. Why would he care anyway since whatever his parents ever did was to show him how inferior he was to his older twin Rasiel. That was unforgivable. He couldn't even remember being close to them in the first place. His mother would rarely be with them as she preferred to spend time with their father or alone in one of the many rooms. Their father was always distant and had several responsibilities so all that Belphegor learned was that relationships in the family would be ruined after some time. Maybe the ones that were closer to him were the Varia and especially Mammon the mysterious arcobaleno that he had a teasing relationship with, in the past.

"Such thing as family doesn't exist…" He thought.

Suddenly a light knock was heard on the door. Whoever was it they had just arrived in the worst of times.

"Enter." He said not bothering to look.

"I just came to say something…" Great it was that other pest.

"What do you want?" He said uncaringly as Ciel, the said pest, dared to make a few steps further into his room.

"I just came to say that you were right." Ciel said looking at him.

"So you realized?" Belphegor thought.

"Yes, you can say that…It is our mission of course to obey the ones that we admire. For you it is Xanxus and for me it is my father…That is why you should do whatever you are going to do and I will do just what I have to." The girl said feeling her heart beating more slowly than it did when she stepped in the room.

"Ushishishi! You are more pathetic than I thought! You don't stand a chance against me. I will get him before you do." Belphegor stated.

"We'll see about that." Ciel said as she walked out of his room while a very important question was on her mind. Why did she even bother to say that? Surely she could leave without him knowing what was on her mind but for some reason she wanted to announce her decision to him before going. Did she want to see his reaction? No, but what she wanted was to see him even a little bit concerned for once, she hoped that he would be surprised or at least react somehow even if it was with a smirk or a grin or a frown. She shouldn't have doubted what he had said in the first place and that was "nobody cares".

"How true…" She said as a sad feeling came over her. If she wanted to describe it with a color she would say that it was grey…dark grey.

"Maybe it is too early to reach conclusions about that…" She thought as she started packing.

A few hours later she got officially the permission to leave for two weeks. During that time she would go back to her parent's house and investigate there. Then she would contact her father and learn about his location. It would be difficult especially when Ciel would have to be against her own team. Two weeks was enough time for her to save her family and her position together.

Xanxus was far too busy that he would be forced to meet with the Tenth successor of the Vongola in order to care about her. Even if he suspected something Ciel would make up an entire plan to cover it up. As for Bel…She would be careful as to act in secrecy while investigating.

Late at night Ciel was still pondering on the details of her plan. However she was not the only one that thought about the mission that night. Belphegor found it difficult to focus on what he was currently doing (which was having Aloisia beneath him and straddling her waist with his pelvis) due to the fact that something deep inside him, almost like the instinct of a predator, told him that he would have to encounter Ciel. He had done so in the past but this time it would not be teasing or insulting. They would fight with their knives, swords, fists, nails, teeth in order to protect the most important thing (which was different for each of them). Was that guilt or just a dirty feeling?

"Bel?" The girl beneath him asked as she placed her hands on both sides of his face to have them removed a few seconds after by his own cold hands. His grip was tight and would be characterized by many people as "iron grip".

"What?" He asked. Aloisia focused on the movement of his lips.

"You seem a little bit off and dare I say it…a little bit unwilling. Not that I will push y-" Aloisia changed her position by placing her knees in front of her chest and hugging them.

"You're imagining things." Bel insisted as his carnal desires had faded away by the interruption that brought him to realize that he wasn't in the mood for satisfying his needs at the moment.

"I understand that you may be tired." Aloisia said as she went to caress his golden locks but he quickly pushed her hand away grinning maliciously.

"Ushishishi. Don't forget that I am still an assassin. I can get rid of you whenever I please so don't think you mean something to me. I just don't feel like having to escort you again." The prince just placed his head on the large pile of pillows on his bed crossing his legs.

"Should I leave then?" The platinum blond asked as she started to gather her things.

"Unless you want to just sit there." Belphegor chuckled as he played with some polished knives not bothering to look at her.

"May I ask a question?" Aloisia asked a little bit afraid of her supposed fiancé's reaction at her words.

"Ushishishi. You might not get the answer you want though." Belphegor laughed as Aloisia looked at him surprised. Did he already know the question.

"Fine…Is it because of her...that you are not in the mood?" Her hands were slightly trembling. Was it anxiousness or just jealousy?

"She really manages to tear my attention, shishi…" At that Aloisia frowned but then her frown turned into a smile. "In the worst way possible. You wouldn't want to have my attention the way she does." Belphegor added upon seeing her reaction. Women…Always the same. So easy to manipulate.

"I don't care. I just asked out of plain curiosity." Only Aloisia knew that her smile was a possessive one. That smile signified nothing more than her conceited character and it was a declaration of victory. There will be a time when Belphegor will be focus on her and only her. She knew that he was not a common male that she could seduce. Belphegor was the type of man that fascinated her and made her appreciate nature in all its glory. She saw things in him that nobody else had.

"How long are you planning on staying there?" Belphegor asked rudely with a smirk.

"I was just leaving." Aloisia said with a weak smile.

"Close the door behind you…" He ordered.

Whatever that other girl did to Belphegor she would find a way to win the battle for her attention no matter what. From the other hand the last thing that Ciel wanted was to have Belphegor close to her. Aloisia for her was just a person that she could ignore since she didn't pose a threat. Still there was a chance that a cunning fox like Bel would try and use Aloisia.

"I am not letting you anywhere near my family, Bel….Even if that will be considered treachery."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am sorry for the delay I hope that people are still reading this story. I know that there might be some mistakes but I will fix them later. Please if you like or don't like leave a comment and tell me your opinion. Thanks everyone for reviewing and reading the story!


	17. Unpredictable

"Despite the fact that winter had a lot of sunny days, it snowed heavily and everything is white now." Ciel thought as she gazed out of the window in her hotel room. She had to find her family as soon as possible. She knew that Bel was quick and his intelligence totally made it more difficult. Right now the struggle against time had begun and she was not sure if she was ready for something like that. Seeing the cold paradise outside she could only feel nostalgia. The only thing that would lead her to them was her father's flame. Ciel knew that whenever she got lost he would be there to help her , his flame guiding him. Now she had to do the same.

Meanwhile Belphegor had arrived with a few men from the storm unit outside of the town. The men waited for the prince to speak, though he seemed busy looking at the snow that surrounded them. White was such a stupid color….and snow was useless. That is what he thought but he knew that if Ciel was there she would call him an idiot and say that the snow cleaned the atmosphere and it made everything seem unbelievably pure. He found it easy to accomplish his mission and bring that fool back. If Xanxus knew where she was he would kill her for sure. Why did he suddenly care so much about the pitiful life of that girl? He himself would say it was because it seemed fun to have her around. However what seemed to be pure interest in the beginning now it had developed in some sort of desire. It wasn't just the fact that he had grown used to her…From the moment that she arrived and introduced herself to them he had noticed that strange spark in her eyes. They seemed happy for a moment just to have met some ruthless assassins. That timid attitude in front of the captain and the way she averted her gaze whenever he would come too close for comfort. Of course she would pay too.

"We seem far too suspicious in the morning." Belphegor said. "Just split for now while I'll be taking a little walk around the town." He said with a smirk as he placed his gloved hands in his pockets.

"Bel-sama…When will we make a move? They might escape if we-"

"Do as I say for now. They are like mice trapped in a cage, right now." Belphegor was sure that he would be the first to find that man that had ruined his vacation. How stupid might one be to defy Xanxus? After that he would just sit around all day.

The chances of Ciel finding him were slim not to mention that she had decided to use her instinct and enter every hotel that was away from the center. When searching for something becomes really difficult and the area is large, there is a method that one can follow in order to find what he is looking for. In Ciel's case it was a man chased by the mafia. According to that information he could only be in a hotel away from the center where the place was ideal for a sniper. Aside from that, the room should be on the side with no windows or balconies. Hopefully those hotels were only a few.

Ciel stepped into the lobby and looked around for a moment, before approaching the desk where a woman sat.

"Um…hello." Ciel hesitated a bit since she made a quick plan the moment she entered.

"Hello Miss. How may I help you?" The woman asked smiling.

"Is there a reservation in the name of-" She stopped for a second and then continued.

"Yes?"

"Oscuro…Andrea Oscuro?" She asked suddenly uncomfortable.

"Let me check…." She said as she searched into the computer. "Are you an acquaintance, miss?" She asked still smiling.

"Yes, we agreed to meet here and since I arrived this morning-" She lied but somehow she didn't shutter. Not once…

"I am sorry, miss. There is no reservation in that name." The woman said as she finished typing on her computer.

"Oh…" How could she forget about that? If he was being chased by the mafia he wouldn't use his real identity. But then it was nearly impossible to find him…What should she do?

"I need to empty all the rooms and check if he is in here…But-" Then she gazed up the ceiling and saw that there was a smoke detector. "Perfect." She whispered. She made her way through the crowd that had gathered and went to the dining hall that was empty at that hour. Only a few members of the staff where there. She looked for a secluded place and there it was . She went to one of the corners and looked up to see the small device. "It's now or never." She took out a small box full of matches and after checking her surroundings again she lifted it up stepping on the tip of her toes. Then she extinguished the small flame causing smoke to appear and …

Ciel heard the sound of a bell ringing, water started falling like the whole room was a shower and quickly she ran to the entrance seeing many people ran toward the same direction while the employees where giving them instructions. Of course it all seemed to happen too quickly and Ciel was trying to scan all the people that passed by. All that noise was creating an unbelievable mess. After a few minutes she spotted a tall man heading for the exit. Could it be him? No way, Ciel thought, it was far to easy to find him for it to be real. It wouldn't do any harm to try though.

"Excuse me…" She ran through the crowd following the man. For a moment she lost her sense of direction when she fell onto a middle aged woman that was running toward the opposite side. As soon as she saw that black coat she continued.

"Sir.." She shouted and the man turned to face her when they both left the crowd of people.

"…" Of course, just as she had imagined. The man was similar in appearance to her father but nothing more than a stranger. Ciel looked at the stunned male for a while before she walked away as all the noise finally begun to cease.

Suddenly she turned away from him starting to walk away when she faced the one person that she didn't want to see. She had tried to avoid that moment but unfortunately Belphegor was right in front of her grinning like a hyena. How she hated that smile when it was hiding sinister intensions. Belphegor could only chuckle at her as she kept a serious expression on. It seemed like the moment was in slow motion and that was how Ciel made up her mind.

"Ushishishi. For a moment I thought that the hotel was on fire. Turns out you are the culprit." Belphegor said approaching her. Ciel knew that he was not going to attack her. There were still civilians around and what kind of fool would assassinate his victim in broad daylight?

"I have an idea." Ciel stated as she looked around coming closer to Bel.

"I have a team of fifteen armed men that are trained for missions like this. Do you think that I will fail? The chances of that happening are very close to zero." Belphegor was confident as always.

"Maybe you and I can search for him together." Ciel said feeling the need to gulp. This was a difficult decision not to mention that she didn't trust Belphegor at all.

"Are you thinking that maybe you'll be quick enough to save him once we find where he is? Ushishishi." He smirked feeling her uneasiness.

"You never know…I can't force all the people of the other hotels out like I did here." Ciel stated.

"I told you once, if you interfere I will kill you in front of him or better…kill him in front of you and force you to watch." Belphegor whispered as he came so close to her that she could almost feel hi hot breath on her cheek.

"You are a beast." Ciel said her gaze unmoving.

"Varia doesn't need traitors." Belphegor whispered again but it sounded more like a hiss this time.

"What would you know? You killed your entire family!" Ciel insisted and now Bel was the one to feel slightly surprised. The way her lips moved close to his ear, almost like a gentle breeze. He could feel every syllable burning on his skin like an eternal mark. The way they spoke to each other resembled the way two lovers spoke during an intimate moment. Of course the content of the dialogue was far from gentle and sweet but just the tones they used.

"They were not family."

"I don't know Bel…"

"If I don't kill you then you'll have to return to the headquarters and I'll forget about this." Belphegor said playing with a few stands of her hair as they came closer to each other.

"No, forget it."

"I am not telling you where he is." Belphegor said stepping away from her, ready to leave.

"Wait!" The blond suddenly felt warm fingers wrapping around his wrist.

"What do you want?"

"I'll come back…I just want you to give us a moment." Ciel pleaded feeling helpless all of a sudden. She was so vulnerable and weak right now. It was almost like Belphegor could see that a small tear rolled down her cheek. She gripped his wrist tighter.

"Fine then but don't try anything funny." Belphegor said seriously.

"Yes." She agreed and just then she felt a cold object around her hand, the one that was holding Bel's wrist. The girl suspiciously turned to look at her hand.

"What's the meaning of this?" She thought eyeing it in a terrified manner.

"It is a pair of handcuffs…You have that and I have the other." He explained showing his other wrist to her. That way he would keep her close. "Now walk close to me so we don't look suspicious." He ordered as he pulled forcibly on the chain making her body collide with his. Ciel lifted her head from his chest as he pulled her forward . How could she feel that way around him now? She had felt how warm his chest was before, but the situation is different. How disgusting could he get? Although she was not better by feeling her heart beating quicker every time Bel came just a little bit closer. He had pretty strong arms and she would feel safe whenever he was too close.

"You are the same, shishi." Belphegor said and Ciel glared at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I am about to hurt the one that was always protecting you, the closest person to you and yet you tremble at the thought of me touching you." Was he reading her mind? No way she would let him think that. Belphegor was conceited but still right now it was not the time to argue about it.

"Nonsense." She said.

No matter what they were thinking, both headed to the place where Ciel's father was supposed to be hiding , according to the information that the men of the storm unit had gathered. They waited until night when there were only a few people around.

When Belphegor stood up from the bed pulling Ciel with him she understood that it was high time she met with her father. The girl was quite nervous and Bel was about to make it worse when he grabbed her chin with his fingers bringing her lips closer to his.

"I am tired of this, Bel." Ciel said as he released her after ten seconds of silence.

"Tonight it all ends." He said smirking at her.

*~If I had a time machine I would skip the next scene mainly because nothing interesting happens in Ciel's life and get straight to the part when both Bel and Ciel enter her father's room only to find him surrounded by Varia assassins.~*

So on to the point…

Ciel's eyes widened at the sight of her father being held by two men that were trying to make him kneel in front of Belphegor that tagged on the chain bringing Ciel closer to him in order for her to get a clear view of his victim. The eyes of her father that she had missed so much were piercing full of fire. It was now that both sides got to know each other better. Belphegor looked straight into the eyes of the man in front of him instantly recognizing that strange light. It was like a small pearl into the blue ocean. Ciel had gotten that from her father, Bel was sure of it. Was it enough to make her beg for mercy or did he have to do more than that?

"Ushishishi…End of the line." The prince said as he moved forward.

"I am sorry…I hoped that you'd never have to see me like this. " He said as he looked at Ciel. His beloved daughter that was held by Bel. Andrea was not a man to show fear or hatred in front of his enemies or start begging for his life.

"I am the one that should be sorry." Again…she was not able to keep her tears from falling and forming small lines on her cheeks and neck.

"How touching…" Bel mocked as he kicked Andrea in the gut with his boot earning a growl from the older male. The girl that stood next to Bel found it impossible to move since the prince put a lot of his strength into keeping her close.

"You are not going to get something from doing this." Ciel said as she looked at her feet.

"Che, shut it. I am doing you a favor right now." He said as he motioned for the others to take Andrea.

"You promised that you would give us a moment, Bel." Ciel interrupted as she tagged on the chain gaining Bel's attention. Belphegor ignored her and walked toward the window making her follow.

"Let go!" Ciel yelled but Belphegor quickly placed his hand over her mouth trying to shut her mouth. They shouldn't make any noises that might be suspicious. After all they were the ones that belonged to an illegal organization. That was Belphegor, she thought.

And when things couldn't get worse the window glass broke instantly making everyone stare at the shattered pieces of glass on the ground. Shortly after that the lights closed and there could be heard voices coming from the basement. Apparently someone had turned of the power switch. Perfect! A third party was there and both Ciel and Bel were chained to each other. Moreover…

"Where is he?" A Varia member said panicking.

"You lost him, ushishishi!" Belphegor laughed trying to adjust to the darkness.

"What?" Ciel asked as she fell onto Bel in her attempt to walk toward her father.

"He escaped…" Belphegor said as he headed for the window once more this time keeping Ciel close to him.

"Jump!" He ordered.

"Are you crazy! This is the third floor you idiotic creature!" Ciel said but Belphegor's expression was unchanging. He had just lost his target and Xanxus wouldn't be so happy when he found out. How did they know that the Varia was there? The male was far beyond angry. And just as he thought that it would be piece of cake, some morons decided to interfere.

"I am not jumping!" Ciel declared as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I'll push you if you don't, you mule!" Belphegor hissed grabbing her forearm and forcing her to step on the edge of the window frame.

"Bel-sama he is nowhere in the hotel!"

"Yes, it is like he vanished completely!"

Ciel relaxed for a moment when she heard that. Apparently he had managed to take advantage of the blackout in order to escape. No matter where he was, she had lost yet another chance to see him. Fortunately she would manage to hold Bel a little longer.

"It is your fault you useless peasant!" Belphegor said as he forced her wrists behind her back quickly making the girl lose her balance and fall off the window. At that moment she wanted to yell at him but she couldn't make a sound as she was trying desperately to catch her breath. They landed on a pile of boxes, well almost landed as Ciel lost her balance which resulted in her falling on the ground and taking Bel with her.

"Ouch…You…are an idiot…" Ciel said as she rubbed her scalp in order to ease the pain.

"Ushishishi! Move." Belphegor ordered as they headed for a temporary place to stay.

"Where are we going?" Ciel asked standing up from the ground.

"We won't leave until we find him of course, I am looking for a hotel." This scene was just like a déjà vu for Ciel that had stayed in a hotel with Bel in the past. Of course they had their own rooms back then. Now she had an awful feeling…

"Where is the hotel you stayed at?" He asked looking around before crossing the road still keeping the girl close.

"Go down that road and then turn left after the third lamp post." She said quietly. She felt exhausted from all the things that happened today. That day felt almost like a month. She didn't even know if it was sadness or just disappointment the word that would describe her right now. Her legs felt like they were trembling as for Bel he didn't even care about her situation.

"Bel, let's just stop here for a minute…" Ciel said but Belphegor kept walking.

"Move your feet." He said pushing her forward.

The road toward the hotel was a real torture not to mention that nights were really cold those days. When they finally arrived to the hotel Ciel guided Bel to her room.

Opening the door slowly she got in waiting for Belphegor to decide on what they would do.

"Okay…You can now put those handcuffs off." Ciel said sitting on the bed. She was quite tempted to lie back and just close her eyes for moment but since she was still handcuffed the matter was complicated.

"Like hell I am going to do that!" Belphegor said grinning at her.

"How will I sleep and more importantly, how do you expect me to go into the bathroom?" Ciel asked angrily. He could not be serious, could he?

"On foot?" The prince asked making her fume.

"You can't be serious! How do you think I will escape?" She asked throwing her hands in the air in a dramatic motion.

"Ushishishi! In that case…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (please read)**

Finally it's Christmas! I managed to update and I feel really happy since I don't want any of the fans of this story to get bored. Before I repeat one thing I want to say a very big "Thank you!" to all the people that review so far because their comments are very encouraging and since it is Christmas I am thinking of writing something special.

The rating will probably change(I know I said this over a million times already). And for all of you that are waiting for intense passion please be a little more patient we are very close! Merry Christmas!


	18. Number one reason

The next day Ciel woke up with her left hand chained on the bed. She opened her eyes slowly feeling the other side of the bed empty. The sheets were covering only her side of the bed whereas Belphegor's things were nowhere to be seen. Where had he gone? Ciel did not yet realize what was happening until she saw a note on the pillow next to her. "What a cliché!" She thought as she took it and opened it. It said:

_"Ushishishi! You're wondering where all the warmth went?"_ Warmth? Last night it was not warm. Just because they had slept in the same bed did not mean that Ciel's body touched his or shared the same heat. They had slept on the edge of each side of the bed, careful not to touch one another. Ciel felt strange about that awkward thought. Sleeping next to him was strange, being able to feel his scent in the morning was strange. But what made her feel more anxious was the fact that the prince had left her there without telling her anything. He had promised to take her with him when he would go after her father.

"Lying bastard…" The girl thought as she stood up trying to get accustomed to her left hand being tied on the headboard. Seriously this scene reminded her of those movies where the actress woke up chained in the bed of a psychopathic maniac or something like that. Moreover the need to get out of that room was far more intense than it was yesterday. She wanted to find Bel and help her family. She was unable to do so now. She was not ready to give up though, looking around she realized that she couldn't use anything in the room and calling the police was a stupid move to make. Sighing she took the note in her hand again eyeing it for some kind of clue.

Belphegor would not leave something like that behind. Why would he leave a clue for her to follow?

At the same time Aloisia was sitting on her desk playing with an expensive pencil between her long fingers. She eyed it with no interest at all as her eyes focused on the window on the other side of the room. Her father's study was more than suitable for her to find some piece and quiet now that he was on a trip. Her family still had a problem with her meeting Belphegor but what they didn't know would not hurt them. Seriously that house had been her prison for over fifteen years and although she had everything a girl would want she still yearned for more. The word "more" meant Belphegor of course. She never thought of going against her parents' orders but for him she could do anything. The thing that annoyed her the most was that strange girl that lived in the mansion with him. He couldn't be closer to her than he was with that common girl. That was what she thought whenever they met. There were times when Aloisia would pass by Ciel's door and eye her for a moment, not to make sure that she was asleep but to try and figure out what was so special about her. How did she manage to become a member of the Varia and more importantly why did she always end up being her obstacle. She couldn't be doing it on purpose or could she?

"Why don't you never knock?" Aloisia asked as she saw her assistant walking through the door.

"I knocked three times before entering. Where you not expecting me?" The woman asked.

"Oh no, I was carried away for a moment. It is one of my rights, isn't it?" Aloisia asked putting the pencil down on her desk , lacing her fingers.

"You do, however it might be wrong if you get used to it. Being focused is important for your position." The woman replied adjusting her glasses.

"I also have the right to fall in love, don't I?" Aloisia asked again, this time looking straight into the woman's eyes. Then she wondered what Bel's eyes looked like. She didn't remember having seen them even once.

"You do but falling in love with the wrong person might be harmful for your family. Your father said that family comes first. I respect that and so must you." The woman replied with a stern expression on her face. Aloisia always wondered why she didn't smile. She was quite beautiful to keep such a boring expression on her face.

"The things you say…displease me." Aloisia said looking down on her lap seriously.

"I know. But do you seek the truth or does a half-hearted lie satisfy you? Whether it does or not I do have a mission. So sorry if I upset you, I may as well leave you alone for a while. You don't have much time anyways." The blond girl tightened her grip on the edge of her dress her knuckles becoming white.

"You are just as mean as the rest of them." Aloisia whispered as the woman exited the room.

The old factory on the outskirts of the town was an eyesore. Belphegor hated those places but since his target was there he was forced to go. He had quite a few members of the unit surround the building and block all the possible exits. If something didn't go as planned then he would move on to plan B which involved a certain female comrade of his being the hostage. He paced around the seemingly abandoned building for a moment before pulling two box weapons out of his pocket. He knew that there was one that belonged to him and one that belonged to the Ciel. He didn't plan on leaving it with her. After all she was quite unpredictable and he had been taught that multiple times. A small thought entered his mind. Maybe now she was reading the note he had left behind. He smirked thinking that she would be more than angry with him for betraying her trust but things needed to be done and that was the reason why he would use her without her knowing it. It was time that he solved the case and returned to Xanxus back to their headquarters. He approached the men guarding the front entrance and motioned for them to step in and make sure no traps had been set. After making a few steps Belphegor followed , scanning the whole place. There where never traps that he couldn't detect. The place was seemingly clear but he doubted that there was not some sort of a set-up. Why would they leave themselves exposed to the enemy like that.

"Keep your eyes open. They might have done something that involves the machines." Belphegor said looking around with a couple of knives in his hand.

"There is not a power source for the machines to move and even if there was they are too old, Bel-sama." The men said as they walked in front of the prince examining the place.

"They are not what you would call brave, eh?" Belphegor laughed as he continued walking down the darkened path.

Suddenly he stopped in front of the place where the offices were supposed to be and motioned for the men to stop too.

"Split and be careful." Belphegor said as he went into what looked like a labyrinth . There were so many small rooms with offices that it was easy to hide. Unfortunately for them Bel loved playing hide and seek. He ducked under the wooden surface of the office making slow but steady steps to find the way to the other rooms. Belphegor was a very skilled predator and an assassin since birth.

Belphegor eyed the narrow corridor in front of him suspiciously before he moved his foot to make a step. However a gunshot was heard and then the voices of two different men reached his ears. They fought with their fists, one trying to struggle the other. Belphegor didn't even turned toward that direction using this fight as a distraction to get to the target. He continued this time more carefully. It seemed that the fight had changed things. Now she could hear steps of others. Some were running some were already involved in fights. He would let that to his squad to deal with. He had bigger fish to fry. With his head lower than the surface of the desk and below the glass that separated each office he continued his way. The place was truly a labyrinth. Suddenly a gunshot was heard again but this time it was very close to where he was.

Belphegor lifted his head up smirking at the sight before him. Someone had just shot the glass above his head. Now where could that bullet have come from? Without wasting any time Belphegor hurried to the end of the corridor creating a web made of his knives as he ran. That way he could prevent anyone from coming down that path behind him. Someone had called for backup and it was surely his team. Couldn't they handle that trash alone? Belphegor wondered as he went into a large office closing the door behind him. He must have reached the boss's office.

"Turn around with your hands over your head." A stern voice was heard behind him. Belphegor smirked as he lifted his hands up without hesitation.

"Ushishishi. What are you going to do now? Shoot me?" Belphegor asked.

"That would be quite the right thing to do." It was Ciel's father. Even with his back turned to Andrea he could still understand that it was him. That man spoke to Bel like he was superior to him. He had that polite tone which signified only his resentment toward Belphegor.

"I totally agree, shishi. After all if you were my prisoner I would have sliced your throat before giving your humiliated body to Xanxus so that his Liger can feast on it." Belphegor's smirk turned into a grin.

"Well it is not safe to say that while you are in that position my dear friend." He was so tactful. That attitude of his reminded Belphegor of Ciel's character. So dangerously strange.

"It is your situation that you must be afraid of. You see…" Bel made a dramatic pause in his speech while he turned around to face Andrea. "…me and your daughter are quite close. Surely that's what she would say if she were here. Ushishishi! She never stopped worrying about you and how close to you she wants to be. Seriously…" Another pause as Andrea pulled the safety of his gun aiming it at Bel's head. "…what kind of father would let his own daughter get killed by an explosion.

"You are lying!" Andrea raised the tone of his voice , his facial expression remaining the same.

"Unfortunately for you I am not…But don't worry…" The boy took a step closer to Andrea. "…she serves other purposes for me to just kill her."

"I still think you are lying." Despite the fact that Andrea said that he started worrying about Ciel. His life would lose its meaning if he couldn't protect his own family.

"Think what you want. Ah and by the way…" Belphegor looked at the sniper behind Andrea's back and behind the glass. He chuckled a bit before stepping closer to Andrea.

"She is great when she spreads her legs…" A bullet cut through the air breaking the glass and hitting the older man on his lower back. Andrea let out a cry before falling into his knees and pulling the trigger of the gun.

"Belphegor-sama it seems that They called for back up. It is impossible for use to handle it." After being hit on his shoulder blade by the bullet Belphegor could only throw a couple of knives before Andrea managed to escape by jumping from a window.

"Shit! Chase after him! Belphegor ordered angrily as he clutched the area where he had been hit. The prince ran out of the room managing to kill only a few of Andrea's men before the men of his squad appeared to distract the enemy while he was heading straight to the hotel.

"Che…Who listens to that idiot now?" Belphegor was beyond pissed with all that. Holding Ciel as a hostage did not work or…maybe it did work. The possibility of Andrea coming to rescue Ciel was high enough for Bel to think that he would meet Andrea again tonight.

Ciel was taking weird shapes with her body in order to find a way to break free. She even tried kicking the edge of the bed but that was only for her to be let off steam. She was quite worried and angry which was the worse combination. She kicked a bit more before finally giving up. It was then that the door opened to reveal Belphegor.

Ciel lifted her head looking at the injured prince. She raised her eyebrow at him, afraid to ask how it went. She was more afraid to learn what had happened to her father. She placed her knees close to her chest shifting a bit on the bed after Bel, looked at her for the first time. It was a look that she had never seen before and it said "what are you staring at?" .

"Ushishishi. Watch what you'll say , I am not very pleased." Belphegor said to her.

"So…How did it go?" That sounded very indifferent.

"I cut off your father's head." Belphegor said and Ciel tried to slap him , failing miserably.

"You! How dare-" She yelled but Belphegor came quickly on top of her showing her his wound.

"See that?" He said huskily close to her ear where she could feel his tired breathing, feel his hot sweat over her body and let her eyes wander on his injured flesh. Ciel blinked a few times before she made a weird expression using her lips.

"He got away…didn't he?" The girl asked backing off a little.

"You are useless even as a hostage." Belphegor said and Ciel could feel his hands moving along the side of her legs.

"I-"

"Don't think I spared his life…I will get him sooner or later." Belphegor threatened as he caught a few stands of her hair between his fingers dirtying them with his blood.

"That is disgusting." Ciel stated as she caught his wrist with her hand. "Get changed and put some bandages on that." She said.

"I have to get your father's bullet out of my flesh, first." Belphegor said. "I can go insane over my own blood…Plus…" Then he moved over her straddling her hips with his pelvis and slowly lifting her shirt up. He pondered a moment before feeling Ciel grab his fist.

"We didn't agree on that, let go!" She said but Belphegor caught her other hand pinning it next to her.

"You are going to die from blood loss!" Ciel yelled trying to move under him.

"I have already received some medic care. Now let me use you." He whispered in her ear as he moved closer to her form so that she could feel his shirt being pulled up as he grinded against her. Maybe Belphegor had already gone insane.

"Get off!" She said between gritted teeth.

Ciel managed to get him off of her when his phone rang. He left some of his blood on her shirt before he quickly tossed her the key the handcuffs. Ciel eyed it suspiciously but when Belphegor went to the bathroom she took the message right away and undid the handcuffs. She examined her hand for a moment her mind drifting off to Bel's mission or more like what would happen after it. The prince seemed to have been already in his maniacal state but fortunately the she managed to buy some time due to the phone call that he received. Ciel made quiet steps toward the door of the room. She held the handle , flexing her fingers a bit…

The door was locked and Belphegor had the key. Running away was not a clever idea though. She knew that all her things were there and Belphegor would be beyond pissed to find that out. Why couldn't she just leave that room?

"And what do we think we are doing?" Ciel's breath was caught in her throat as the sound of his voice reached her ears. She left the handle looking at Belphegor that stood behind her.

"It is only natural that I would want to get away from you…You are not sane." She stated walking toward the bed.

"I am perfectly sane, ushishishi. Your father made me a little bit angry that is all." Belphegor grinned as he approached her slowly from behind. Ciel wanted desperately to turn her head and face him but she convinced herself not to do so.

"Don't blame my father for your bloodthirstiness." Ciel said feeling long, skilled fingers massaging her shoulders.

"I blame no one. After all it is in my nature to be superior in power and knowledge just as it is in your nature to act on impulse. Isn't that right?" Ciel glared at the wall opposite from her.

"When are we going to leave?" Ciel asked.

"Tomorrow morning." No way… Why so soon? Was Belphegor abandoning the mission or was he just sure that he would manage to capture her father in twelve hours. What was happening?

"Since you said I am useless why don't you just let me go…?" Ciel asked.

"Ushishishi. I changed my mind…After all I need you to pull out the bullet." The prince chuckled as Ciel followed him into the bathroom.

She didn't speak as she pulled some bandages out of her bag. "You'll have to change them often…" That was the only thing she said before she stayed there for a moment just looking at him before she opened her mouth forming the next words.

"Pull off your shirt." She said with a cold tone but it seemed like an order.

"Just hurry up, you moron." Belphegor said as he leaned closer to her.

She touched his creamy, smooth skin with her delicate fingers, trying to push some rather annoying thoughts out of her head. When she examined the wound for a bit she was ready to take out the piece of metal stuck beneath his skin. She couldn't be sure, due to the fact that Ciel was not a doctor , but Belphegor didn't seem to have broken a bone or anything. He would be in much more pain. Yes, he would suffer more if a bone was broken so it was almost safe to say that there was only some blood loss and a rather deep flesh wound. That surprised her a bit but when she pulled the bullet out she could almost hear a grown escaping Bel's lips. It was a quick movement that had obviously caught him off guard. Belphegor glared at her though she couldn't see and when she washed her hands he stood up looking at her from his spot.

"What are you staring at?" Ciel asked.

"Don't flatter yourself, commoner. You would be the last person to intrigue me." Belphegor said as he wrapped the bandages around his wound , pulling his shirt back on after that.

"Give me a break Bel." Ciel said as she looked in the mirror in front of her.

_"Those hands you have, are really skilled like the rest of your body in giving me a taste of what you are."_ That line remained in Belphegor's head as he watched her fingers move along her shoulder blades, touching lightly the skin beneath, tracing the length of the bone to the point that the prince thought he would start feeling that touch, himself.

"Now leave me alone. I want to prepare for tonight. Ushishishi!" Belphegor said and Ciel left the bathroom without saying a word.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Seriously it is been over a month that I didn't post any chapters and I feel really tired right now. I need some sleep and I must say that I am quiet proud of myself for managing to post such a big chapter. It is for all of you who support this story so please let me know what you think and if you think there are any mistakes that could be fixed , please tell me. I would be happy to receive your feedback!

Thanks for reading!


	19. What can this relationship be called?

Ciel opened her eyes , afraid to turn toward the other side. Was Belphegor still beside her ? She tried to feel his warmth but obviously it couldn't have been chillier than that. A cold breeze went past her shoulders making her pull the blankets toward her form. It was not morning. Ciel realized that after she looked at the clock. It was four o'clock in the morning. Having had probably one of the most nostalgic dreams about her childhood left her with a bittersweet sensation. She had become familiar with that mysterious taste. It was the same taste that stayed on her lips and in her mouth whenever she would argue with Bel.

When she was little she would spend all day in the backyard . Her father would always bring serious looking men in the house and sit in the living room, closing the doors. Whenever she would ask her mother about it, she would just smile and pat her on the head telling her to go play outside. She would go near that corner with the hydrangeas and try hiding beneath them. The grass would tickle the back of her neck as she lay down on the ground closing her eyes. Years later did she realize that those men were members of the mafia and her father's closest friends. One of them, Dario would soon become her guardian when her father would leave for business. Her mother trusted him and so did Ciel. It had been two years since Ciel had seen him for the last time.

Dario was in her dream. Maybe he was with her father now. Who knew?

Now that she thought about it carefully Dario was her first love. She was fifteen when he was twenty-five. Ten years difference between their ages.

"My head…" She whispered turning toward the other side. That was when Belphegor entered the room.

Belphegor had his cell phone stuck on his ear while speaking to Squalo. He spoke through gritted teeth, the shadow that prevented her from seeing his eyes seemed to be even darker like a black cloud. When the speaking turned into hissing Ciel changed her position on the bed bringing her knees closer to her chest. A couple of minutes later the prince hung up on Squalo before putting his phone back into his pocket. Ciel stared at the boy that smirked the moment he realized that her gaze was stuck on his form She quickly averted her eyes coughing a bit.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You tell me. Apparently that man you call "father" , has left Italy." Belphegor said approaching her.

"What did you expect? He is not an idiot to just sit here and wait for you." She wanted to say that to him but instead she stayed silent. Apparently Belphegor was in foul mood.

"Ushishishi! I guess I would be disappointed too, if my father was alive that is." Bel said without feeling any kind of hesitation or even shame when it came to mentioning his deceased father. Ciel frowned at that. She wished she would never have to see that side of him.

"Disgusting? Unacceptable? Inhumane? What are you going to call it this time? Maybe it is…" Belphegor questioned her while he stood in front of her. She looked up at him in a way that he could not understand what she was thinking. Maybe he had after all become incapable of figuring that girl out. Maybe her normal character was just far too normal to the point that it confused him. He had dealt with people stronger and more clever than her but really…what was that gaze?

"With all those things you've said so far…you make me want to meet your brother." Belphegor grunted at that, letting her know that he didn't like the words that came out of her mouth.

"That dirty mouth of yours…" He smirked leaning in closer to her. Oh, no. Belphegor had apparently consumed a big amount of alcohol. His breath smelled like…like wine. Ciel held her breath, trying to keep the intoxicating smell away. Belphegor had other plans for her.

"That won't work twice for you, I am afraid." She said as he pulled her up harshly by her wrist. Ciel let out an angry growl.

"How unladylike…" Bel laughed as he pushed her down onto the mattress quickly climbing on top of her. Feeling her pale legs trembling while she was trying to push him off of her as well as watching how her hands moves up and down his arms trying to somehow grab the material of his shirt and pull him off. He now realized that Ciel never had any intentions of hurting him. She didn't even bother to put much strength while she struggled against him. Never had she tried to overpower him. Her purpose was just to defend herself. However that was not how she acted during battle. Maybe she felt that it was not worth her strength. After all Bel was an ally and she couldn't afford creating a mess.

"Is this the best you can do?" Bel chuckled as he found it quite easy to pin both her wrists on the bed.

"Belphegor…This thing is getting out of hand. Think logically for a second! Damn it! You are drunk and that makes you even more stupid…" She said trying to be as quiet as possible, they wouldn't want the people in the hotel to get suspicious.

"And you're still resisting. Then let me tell you something…" Belphegor whispered and she nodded waiting for him to complete his sentence.

"What do you think can be done?" That question was one that Ciel could not answer. What exactly did he mean by that?

"Why me?" She asked not trying to analyze his words. Belphegor didn't want to continue talking to her. It was pointless and he just wanted to get it over with. Belphegor laughed at the back of his mind. That girl was just asking for it, the way she provoked him with her speech and the way she questioned his methods. No, he wouldn't say that it was only because of his curiosity.

Needless to say Ciel was feeling utterly helpless and despite the fact that she had been in the same situation before this was done against her will. She hated Bel right now more than ever. Not only did he dare lay hands on her but he seemed quite skilled at it. In less than five minutes he had her completely immobilized underneath him.

"Not that I mind, because I am going to do this whether you like it or not , but try to relax, ushishishi. I despise noisy ones." He laughed at the cold expression she had on.

"Give me a break, will you?" She said regaining part of her strength and pushing his chest.

"You begin to get on my nerves." He warned, pushing her back down on the bed again this time not letting her breath. His moist lips fell on her dry ones, his hands holding her face in place as he held her hands close to her body using his elbows. The only thing between their bodies was the pair of clothes that Ciel wore. Belphegor found it hard to remove any articles of clothing since he had to watch her movements but somehow he had managed to unbutton his shirt and toss it on the other side of the room. Ciel felt quite reluctant. Surely he would not mind putting off every single cloth that she wore. This would be totally awkward and plus he was a rude individual that wouldn't mind laughing at something like that.

When she felt the cold tips of his fingers making tracing invisible lines over to her sides she tensed, timidly holding onto both of his wrists. Belphegor pushed her hands away but then she spoke.

"At least let me do it on my own, you prick." She said glaring at him.

"Good try but the answer is no…I'd rather have you strip when you calm down a bit. For now I'll do it myself." He said as he leaned over her shoulder. "He is burning…" Ciel thought as she touched his bare back. His skin was so warm and unbelievably soft. She could feel every muscle of his body respond to her. It almost seemed that their necks would remain locked in that position and they fit perfectly, sharing the same pulse and warmth. What was this? The slightest move he made only showed how tense his muscles were. Strong arms…Really, was he all that?

Belphegor unbuttoned her shirt throwing it somewhere behind the bed. He seemed quite serious about this. The usual smirk gracing his lips was now gone. He seemed quite amorous. However she didn't dare say anything. Bel's mood was a sentimental grenade. Who knew how it would turn out each time.

Just as she thought. Belphegor was quite busy kissing and biting on her neck to comment on her appearance. He didn't even stop to look at her form for a little bit. Sweat…She felt her lower abdomen slightly wet. Surely it was sweat, after all the atmosphere was quite heated.

She felt his hands touching the inside of her thighs. How did he even get there. Ciel tilted her head back , embarrassed at his sudden move. It almost seemed like he was massaging the soft flesh there while the only thing she could do was suppress one or two moans. Belphegor knew that this was probably one of the quickest decisions made on his part and he also knew that she might as well hate him after this since they didn't even have that sort of relationship to begin with.

Touching your partner in such ways and then ignoring them was pretty much what he had in mind. Nevertheless Ciel was not just some random girl that happened to come across his path. She was the only woman that had successfully managed to gain a position in the Varia and soon she would become an officer. Of course Belphegor was intrigued by the first moment they met (in a bad way since she was not as obedient as he would like) but he could see that the interest was mutual. And dear god, their bodies seemed to fit perfectly with each other like they were pieces of a puzzle.

He remembered that his feelings changed rapidly as far as she was concerned but there was one thing that he wanted to do even when he was angry or when he felt strangely warm and that was getting to know better her weak side. After all he had been taught that money and powerful connections could buy him everything. He was a prince and he had inherited all the fortune of his family since he was the only one remaining and he was part of the Varia the most powerful elite assassination team around the world, which subsequently meant that he had many connections in the rising underworld. He clearly remembered that the Varia was the thing that would channel his anger and the only way to escape from boredom. Since he saw death so many times in front of his eyes that he was indifferent now.

Ciel let out a suppressed moan as Belphegor pushed his pelvis against her lower region. He knew exactly what he was doing for someone that was drunk. He leaned in for a kiss again this time, deeper that before. Ciel felt like her head would get smashed when her forehead collided with Bel's. It was difficult for the girl to admit but Belphegor had quite sharp features. His cheekbones were so well-shaped , she felt the need to touch his face.

"He probably won't remember tomorrow." She thought as she brought up her hands cupping his cheeks. That seemed to have caught the prince slightly of guard. For a moment he stopped, his lips hovering over hers, then they brushed softly against her jaw. How did he managed to control himself like that when he was half-conscious. Ciel nuzzled her face between his neck and his shoulder feeling very confident about doing that sort of thing. All of a sudden Belphegor's hands had found their way to her breasts. Now this made her blush. She'd never thought that Belphegor would get to see her like that.

"I am very vulnerable…" She thought, not liking the pleasurable feeling that Belphegor's actions had created. His grip on her became more possessive and suddenly she felt a sharp pain. Her eyes widened as her mind could no longer remain calm. Had he just… No… of course not. Belphegor was just toying with her right now trying to intimidate her with his moves. Ciel gulped as she felt that a hurricane had just passed her by. Belphegor seemed to particularly like the region of her chest. He didn't even think before his hand traced the valley between her breasts.

"For a moment there…you totally had me." Ciel whispered and Bel pretended not to hear her words.

Ciel was quite flushed but tilted her head to the left trying to ignore the feeling of his hot tongue over her skin. Her breathing became heavier and she found herself bringing Belphegor's lips over hers. Strangely enough he didn't protest one tiny bit. Her fingers pushed him forward once more as she managed to stand up from her previous position.

Bel's arms snaked around her waist holding her closer.

"Say…Are you feeling alright?" Ciel asked Belphegor not knowing what she should do next.

"That's a stupid question, idiot." Belphegor said standing up, instantly missing those delicate fingers on his shoulders.

"Shall I sleep again?" Ciel asked.

"Do whatever you want I am going out." He sounded a little bit hesitant before he went toward the bathroom to change. Ciel fall back onto the bed pushing the blankets all over her form. She had a strange feeling about this. Belphegor did not grin or smirk but that was something Ciel had noticed since his touch became more possessive. Could he…be holding a grudge or something?

"No way. He doesn't give a damn about others so why would he hold a grudge?" Ciel thought closing her eyes and trying to relax. Seriously Bel's behavior was weird. All of their encounters ended with a fight or him throwing insults at her but this…Well since it couldn't be listed as a fight it was more like an intimate moment in their un-relationship.

"If we continue on like this…" Yes, their relationship was already one of the worst she'd ever had but with those mood swings it would become a total wreck sinking into the sea, something like the Titanic.

"Where could he be now?" Ciel said to herself as she stood up ready to go talk to him.

Meanwhile Bel was walking down the street , casually dressed, holding his cell phone so tight that one would think it might burst at any moment. He was quite angry with no one but himself. Even Ciel thought that he was drunk but that was probably because he had drank just a little bit more. After all expensive wine was one of the few things he liked as a prince. He even admitted (to himself) that he liked it. That woman's touch was something that made him upset. It was like an unpredictable attack.

"Che…What is it now?" He said as he answered the phone. At last something that he could occupy his mind with.

"It's me…" A monotonous sound came from the other line.

"You? Who's that?" Belphegor clenched his teeth with anger.

"I am Fran, by the way boss said that you two returned tonight. There is already a flight scheduled for the two of you." Fran said.

"We were going to return anyway. Is something the matter?" He asked seriously.

"Oh by the way sempai you sound a little depressed." Fran said.

"When I come back I'll tear you to shreds!" Belphegor said annoyed a she hung up.

"As if…" The prince muttered as he stopped for a while. Where could he go now? That hotel was similar to hell now. He'd better stay away from it a bit longer.

During that time at the hotel…

"That jerk left on his own!" Ciel realized after having searched the hotel. "That receptionist said that he had probably gone out for a short walk but he was nowhere within a 100 meter range.

"How typical." She added as she took a deep breath. May she shouldn't have even bothered to find him. He didn't care about her worrying herself anyway so why should she? Could he have felt bad because what they did was wrong…? No way that guy had obviously been with many girls so that couldn't be a problem. It might be the weather…Just the silly weather these days.

Ciel just shook her head a bit trying to push all bad thoughts and feelings away. This was a mission they both failed and now she felt ashamed. It was her family she should be worried about not that egotistic maniac.

"Perfect now I won't be able to look that bastard in the eye ever again." She blushed at that seeing as they made eye contact several times during their sort session of kissing and…touching. She looked at the clock above the desk and decided that it was time she went sightseeing a bit. All that work ahead of her made her forget about the beautiful city they were at.

"Whatever since Forest here got lost…"

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE(please read)  
**_

First of all sorry for not being able to update but I had some problems to deal with. Anyway I know that this is not exactly a lemon but I felt like something like this would sort of ruin this story. I want to keep Bel as much in character as possible. Also this is the final exam period for me which means that I will be going to school only to write three-hour exams on each subject so I will try my best to score a 98% as always. I will not stop the story but I predict that there are longer chapters coming and I must deal with that too. Also Dario is a new character and I thing he will appear soon.

**Thanks for reading and please review! It is really…fashionable to review nowadays…No? O_O**


	20. A game for three

Ciel arrived at the Varia base with a headache and some heavy luggage. She didn't dare close her eyes during their flight since it wasn't that long and Belphegor seemed awfully quiet. Seriously though that kid was so utterly spoiled that it almost made her wonder what made her tolerate him that night. Yes, saying that night sounded more distant than saying last night. It was a little bit early to say if it had been an improvement in their mistake but since nothing too serious had happened she would not bother to talk about it. Bel himself hadn't say anything about the whole situation this morning and he didn't seem to remember it since the only thing that he cared during the whole journey is having some well made sushi in his plate and complain about it to the assistants.

"Bel-sempai…your luggage is way to heavy…" Fran complained looking at Belphegor that was quick to kick Fran's back which resulted in the boy falling flat on his face. Fran stood up dusting himself off. Ciel just moved forward approaching the entrance to the mansion.

"Report to Xanxus as soon as you get in." Belphegor ordered looking at Fran that still refused to carry his luggage and then back at Ciel that had a displeased expression on her face.

"Oe...what's with that face? You resemble a pig." Belphegor commented seriously as he walked inside leaving Ciel fuming behind.

"You…wait we have to report together!" She said following. Lussuria was at the door staring at them.

"Oooh! Seems like the two of you came back!" The tall male said clapping his gloved hands.

"Lussuria-san…is the boss still in his office?" Ciel asked trying to see the expression behind Lussuria's sunglasses.

"He and Squalo are not here at the moment and without you two it was only me, Levi and Fran here…" Lussuria apparently thought that Ciel and Bel had just ruined his moments with Fran. Not that Fran would bother anyway.

"Fine then." Ciel headed to her room as fast as she could.

"That girl is weird…Is it only me or are you still not used to her presence just as I am?" Lussuria asked the boys in front of him but Bel kept that line into his mind walking away pulling Fran to carry those suitcases.

"Come on Bel, we barely talked today anyway." Deep inside Lussuria knew that the girl would never really become a part of the team because she was just not needed. Maybe hiring her was not that important. It was just a little thought but Xanxus's pride could lead to many situations. Tsuna didn't really have a snow guardian so he could show off a little.

"No way boss would go that far." He thought, after all Xanxus was a practical mind.

"What are you talking about to yourself?" Levi came into the room and Lussuria smiled. There's some company.

Ciel sighed as she sat on her bed having arranged all her things back into place. Her feelings led her to a rather stubborn state at the moment. Belphegor was sure the main reason why she wanted so much to become an officer and a good one at that but she found out that maybe she was turning into an egoist for him. In the end she would become his clone. She laughed at herself looking at the ceiling while falling back on her mattress.

"Nonsense…" She said closing her eyes for a moment.

"So here you are!" Lussuria said not bothering to knock on Ciel's door before entering with a small jump.

"Uh…Yes. Did something happen?" Ciel asked as she stood up immediately looking at her superior. Lussuria had that grin again which meant two things. Either he was going to tease her again or he was prepared to discuss something serious and was trying to disguise his intentions. The girl thought that at that point she had no other choice but to listen to what Lussuria had to say.

"I'll take a seat then." The male that looked like a woman or rather the wannabe woman male said sitting on an armchair across from Ciel.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Ciel asked.

"Oh my I don't know how to start…Maybe it is really difficult to address somebody that doesn't really belong in the same league as you…" The male muttered but Ciel heard only half of it.

"Ever wondered what kind of family the Varia would be?" Oh yes, Ciel had heard Lussuria talking about that, once. Levi and Squalo were the first ones to verbally attack him saying that the whole idea was just a waste of brain cells.

"Our boss would be the abusive father and I would be the mother. Squalo and Levi would be our sons and Bel with Fran would be our pets. Maybe Bel could be a zashiki warashi* and Fran a cute frog or something along these lines. And then I thought…What would Ciel-chan be?" Lussuria stared at the girl smiling waiting for any kind of reaction.

"What do you think, Ciel-chan?" Lussuria asked.

"Probably a dog…" Ciel said.

"Ara…A dog?" Lussuria asked not really expecting a reply. He expected something like "what does that mean" or "I don't really know".

"Yes, loyal and quiet. Maybe a puppy since I haven't become an officer yet." Ciel said feeling a little bit proud.

"I see…So do you know about Bel's girlfriend?" Wait how did Lussuria know about this? This started getting a bit personal now. What would Ciel say next?

"My you look surprised!" Lussuria said.

"Why would Bel's relationship interest me?" Ciel asked.

"Sad isn't it? The prince just needs escort to the ball. He likes showing off and that girl is surely a beauty of aristocratic nature. I think she is the ideal occasional partner." Ciel couldn't just keep listening to Lussuria's speech that begun to enervate her. Something told her that it was all for her to feel uneasy.

"Ne, Lussuria-san? Can you go out now because…I want to take a shower." Ciel said smiling a fake smile. Lussuria just stood up.

"Cocky aren't we?" The male asked grinning. Ciel wished that Lussuria would leave and unfortunately for her the male would seek any chance to continue this conversation. During her stay in the Varia Mansion she didn't really thought that Lussuria would become a bother. However for Lussuria that girl had no place in there and she was just beginning to annoy him. He could be really mean if he wanted to. Why her anyway? Did she cause trouble for him? Ciel didn't want to blame herself by searching such kind of an excuse for Lussuria's behavior. It was just very unexpected.

"Very close, aren't you two?" Ciel held her breath as she heard the third voice that came from the door.

"Bel, have you no manners at all!" Lussuria said approaching Bel.

"Che, Squalo is really pissed with you." Belphegor said.

"Oh my! How rude!" Lussuria said as he was pushed out of the room by Bel. The door was shut immediately afterwards. Ciel stood on her bed crossing her legs waiting for Belphegor to speak.

"The two shames of Varia are teaming up now?" Belphegor laughed as he approached Ciel while she raised an eyebrow at this.

"What do you know anyway?" She said looking at him but he didn't seem the least bit serious about it.

"So what did he say to you?" Belphegor said.

"Something about you being a ghost and such." Ciel replied inspecting her nails the whole time.

"You're spouting nonsense again." Belphegor said chuckling.

"How does he know about your girlfriend? Are you that naïve?" Ciel asked.

"Lussuria has seen my previous dates in different occasions. He is not as much of an airhead as he seems."

"Honestly I find myself exposed to this mess when obviously I've done nothing wrong…" Ciel said as she crossed her arms standing up from her place on the bed.

"Ushishishi! Any ignorant peasant would think that. Of all the times we encountered each other you follow a pattern in your speech!" Ciel looked at Bel questioning his words with her intense stare.

"I am a genius you know. Analyzing one's strategy is what I do in case you wondered. Are you still that confident?" Belphegor asked eyeing his surroundings a bit before turning his full attention to her.

"I don't ever recall having attacked one verbally without a proper reason. To be honest Bel I think that you are the only person that I have had an argument with." Ciel replied impatiently.

"As expected from you, shishi! First you make sure to note to yourself that you didn't harm a person in any way, then you make sure to defend yourself and then you move on the offensive when you need reassurance." Was that a pattern she used often? She tried to think for a moment before answering.

"You shouldn't try to analyze it, you idiot! If you think about it is the pattern of a common person's way of replying to insults. Most people do that." Belphegor said smirking . His sharp features stood out even more now with that cunning grin.

"What does this have to do with you and more importantly why are you interfering with a matter that concerns only him and me?" Ciel asked.

"Ushishishi! Don't be so upset." Belphegor walked closer to the girl his lips forming a straight line. Ciel could tell that this serious expression was just another fake one. Belphegor was trying to mask his true intentions too? Did the time of his appearance had anything to do with Lussuria. He seemed to have chosen exactly the right time.

"I am not upset. In fact I don't even care." Ciel said firmly pushing one hand that came to rest on her cheek.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if you broke down several weeks before the Vongola ceremony? Ushishi!I wonder…" Belphegor said taking his hand back and placing it in his jacket's pocket.

"I won't…You have my word on that one." Ciel assured him turning her back and walking toward the bathroom.

"Ushishishi, that confidence…" Belphegor said as he approached her once more from behind.

Ciel made sure to take a few steps forward when she felt Bel's hands hovering over her shoulders.

"What's wrong with you?" Ciel asked as she turned her head slightly to the side.

"Che, you are an idiot." Belphegor chuckled.

"The feeling is mutual now get out!" Ciel pushed Bel toward the door .

"Finally!" Ciel sighed as she was left alone in her room. She might have used the shower as an excuse lately but now she really needed one. She couldn't hold a normal conversation with that brat anymore? No, way! This was just a product of her imagination. The trip must have been really tiring.

Belphegor sat on the couch in his room. His room was a mess like always but it was a bit more suffocating now. And all that heat…He really should find some underlings to do his tasks and clean a little. Of course Squalo would bark about having responsibilities but Belphegor had the guts to ignore him. After all Bel was quite the infamous member of the Varia not to mention the youngest after Fran. He was a prince and his ego was huger than the entire mansion. That girl has really managed to become more flexible inside Varia but still she lacks the main traits of an officer. Maybe her nature was the obstacle.

Nonetheless the prince couldn't possibly hide his interest for her. Unlike Fran she was like a window to reality. She possessed the traits of a normal girl and yet she had the determination of an assassin. Her weakness could be hiding beneath her attitude but still Belphegor would not bet on that. She could express emotions without being afraid of dying because of that , her reactions were calm but inside there was a hurricane and plus she didn't really had any special background. Is normal underrated?

"Bel-sempai…" Fran said behind Bel's door.

"Ushishishi! If you step in here without my permission I will tear you to shreds." Bel laughed as his thoughts drifted back to Ciel for a minute.

"I had no intension of doing that anyway I just came here to announce that your stupid-"

"Belphegor!" Belphegor stood up when he heard the voice of girl. Aloisia stepped into the room slowly telling Fran to go. She was so elegant in the black dress she wore and it looked like she had spent a lot of time on her hair. She was a true princess.

How dare she show up without even calling first? Belphegor's smirk turned quickly into a grin.

"I assume that you had a tiring trip but I wanted to see you. I missed you." Aloisia was always being honest about her feelings but that was just a bother to Bel.

"Why didn't you call first?" Bel asked still grinning as he approached Aloisia.

"Well I wanted to surprise you…Xanxus doesn't seem to be here so I-" Aloisia's back collided with the wall as Bel trapped her between his body and the hard surface. He placed his right hand above her head leaning in closer to her.

"Ushishishi! You thought you could just barge in like that." Aloisia blushed but remained calm.

"I will leave if you want me to." Aloisia replied seriously. Belphegor grabbed her chin making her look at his face.

"I hate pests…" Bel said as he released her, taking a few steps back.

"I am not a pest. I just care about my fiancé." Aloisia replied with an attempt to place her arms on Bel's shoulders but he just walked toward the middle of the room leaving her standing there.

"Calling me your fiancé is also annoying. I am an assassin there's no way on hell I will ever do something stupid as form a relationship. Che I have everything I need." Belphegor said grinning at her. Did he truly mean all that? He seriously didn't need anyone on his side?

"Just like you don't need me I don't need you for company either. There lots of families that beg me to meet their sons. Do you think I have a problem with doing that?" Aloisia said raising her voice. She frowned at him before turning away waiting for a reply.

"Ushishishi, then what is your reason for being here in the first place, pest?" Belphegor asked lying on his bed with one foot placed over the other, his hands behind his head.

"From all the men I've ever met, I just find you the most interesting." She replied without a single hint of embarrassment in her voice. That girl was pretty stubborn.

"I can't do anything about that. Shishi." Belphegor chuckled at her expression.

"May I ask a last question then?" Aloisia said quickly thinking of another strategy.

"You will anyway so go ahead." Belphegor said.

"Is it because of that girl that is your partner, Sally, Cindy, Sandy…Whatever her name was?" Aloisia asked suddenly getting the feeling that she knew the answer to that question and it was not what she would have wanted it to be. Belphegor just stood up a couple of seconds later walking toward the girl again this time looking pretty laid back with a smirk gracing his sharp features.

"Why, do you have something in mind?" Belphegor asked playing with her hair a bit.

"Nothing in particular but she doesn't really seem interested in you. I mean apart from the fact that she is a common girl she doesn't seem to bother with you a lot." She doesn't really have good taste in men but whatever, Aloisia thought, ready to make the next move.

"None of your business." Belphegor replied.

"I feel useless when I can't be of any help to you…"

"Yes, that's exactly how you should be feeling so go home . You start to annoy me." Belphegor said but Aloisia didn't know whether or not he was looking at her or not because his bangs always covered his eyes.

The girl left silently not wanting to continue this any longer.

"Bel-sempai…" Fran said entering Bel's room all of a sudden.

"I told you to knock before entering." Belphegor just pushed Fran back as he walked out of his room in an aggressive manner.

"So predictable." Fran muttered as he followed.

"Stop following me, frog!" Belphegor hissed giving Fran a smirk.

"Basically Xanxus wants you in his office. Long-haired captain will probably be there too. You'd better hurry if you don't want to get on his nerves." Fran said lifting his index finger while talking to give emphasis.

"Whatever…" Belphegor's mood was probably getting worse by every minute and Fran seemed to take full advantage of this.

Watching as Belphegor headed to boss's office after a while. He walked up the stairs again deciding to pay a visit to Ciel that had some free time.

He knocked on her door and when she answered he entered right away looking as cool as a cucumber. Ciel looked at him her expression turned from annoyed to surprised when she eyed the boy in front of her. She blinked after turning toward him.

"Why are you here?" Ciel asked. Fran didn't usually speak to her nor did he entered her room without having an assignment for her.

"I merely wanted to make a suggestion. You look weird…" Fran said pointing at her face.

"Yes, whatever go on." Ciel thought for a moment and considering the situation she smelt something fishy about Fran's attitude.

"The ceremony is approaching so how about we make a deal…" Fran said and Ciel frowned at that. She had absolutely no clue of what he was talking about. She couldn't make any guesses either.

"I am not quite sure if I want to make a deal with you." Ciel said crossing her arms over her chest and taking a few steps away from him.

"Only idiots refuse to accept a deal they haven't even heard about first." Fran said nonchalantly.

"Oh really? Then say it but have in mind that there is a high possibility for me to deny cooperating with you." Ciel said stubbornly.

"I want you to meet someone from the Vongola." Fran said seriously.

"That seems easy…I mean we'll be in the same room and stuff…It sounds really stupid for it to be a deal."

"…And help them collect some data." Fran completed his sentence and Ciel realized that she was too quick to reach a conclusion.

"What sort of data?" The girl was beginning to get suspicious of Fran's intentions.

"I'll explain later ." Fran said as he walked out of her room.

"Wait you can't just leave like that and expect me to make an agreement here! And what if I refuse?" Ciel wanted to make a suggestion too, something like "why don't you pick someone else" or "please explain better so I can understand what you are talking about". Instead she stayed silent. That was an indirect way Fran used to tall her to think about it. Maybe he was referring to some classified information. However Ciel kept in mind that she should be careful around Fran. He was one of the mysteries that Ciel didn't want to figure out. Some things were meant to be left alone and Fran's logic was one of these.

"Damn that frog…" Belphegor said. "What does he think he is doing with her?" The prince smirked watching as the girl didn't even notice him. He walked down the corridor heading to Fran's room silently just like when he was planning on attacking a target.

"Let's see what I can get you to say! Ushishishi!" Belphegor decided that it was time he became part of the game. Strategy had always been his favorite…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE(Please read)**

**Dear readers,**

I know what you've been thinking about me updating but seriously I needed to find a way to put my ideas into words for this chapter. I can see this story getting mysterious and all and I decided that Belphegor, Fran and Ciel do make very good allies and rivals at the same time.

Also I wanted to say something if any of you have questions about the characters or want to know more about their relationships, **you can leave a comment and ask me.**

I am glad you like the story and I hope you keep reading it. Thanks for following this so far. ***Feedback is always appreciated!***


	21. A world close to his own

_**"A prince who will not undergo the difficulty of understanding must undergo the danger of trusting." -George Savile-**_

"Belphegor you already talked to Fran! Leave me alone!" Ciel demanded as she entered the living room being followed by Belphegor that was very persistent. Bel was not curious he didn't care at all about Fran's proposal but if Ciel was involved in it he would not let her have it her way.

He would like to see her and that frog getting punished for once. That girl had done terrible things that she was not aware of. That temper of hers was something else in his eyes. He could clearly see that with every loss she would die a little and for some reason that made him feel guilty. Not that kind of guilt that makes you want to apologize but the kind of guilt that makes you understand the other little by little. He was an intelligent assassin and Varia was his home since he decided to live that awful kingdom. Since she came his reality changed.

"Don't think that I will take my eyes off of you during the event. Ushishishi! If you dare betray the Varia I will execute you, cub…" That nickname… He'd just said "cub" . She remembered that he used to call her that very often. That word had disappeared from her mind until now.

"Show respect to your elders." Belphegor said with a smirk.

"What's that now?" Ciel asked seriously her wrists tightening. "I…will have my own squad after the ceremony. The boss was clear. Even if we differ as far as experience is concerned, I have no reason to answer you when you are so suspicious." Ciel finished. The girl bit her bottom lip and started to walk away with a fast pace but Belphegor was faster. In a matter of moments he was holding her arms behind her back forcing her to lean on the wooden table in the middle of the room.

"Just what do you think you are doing, let go." Ciel said, not raising her voice.

"Among all things in this mansion, you are that one thing that manages to get on my nerves every single time. Shishi! You are…" He leaned closer from behind to whisper in her ear, "…truly amazing."

"Quit doing that…" Ciel said trying to push his head away with her own head.

"I don't think I will…Ushishi." Bel laughed as he tightened his grip around her wrists.

"And why is that?" Ciel said with an almost visible smile as she relaxed. Belphegor felt her shoulders move. Her struggle stopped and she was calm again. Her breathing slowed down as he tightened his grip even more to make sure that she was not trying to full him. Nonetheless, he spoke with a grin.

"I see you stopped being tense. I don't like my prey this way." Belphegor said.

"Why must I feel uneasy around you since you and I have been closer than that. Don't you remember?" Ciel asked raising an eyebrow that Bel couldn't see.

"Che…We've never been close, peasant! Though now that you mention it…" Bel chuckled a little tracing his teeth with his tongue.

"I can't understand you either…I never really tried to though I wanted. You'd never appreciate it." Ciel confessed waiting for a reaction.

"You never let me cut you apart…Your fear is an obstacle." Belphegor replied.

"I am not going to die because you want to play Bel." Ciel declared as Bel let her hands free from his grip and just smirked at her.

"How typical of you to call me a beast even if you once wanted that beast to keep you warm. Ushishishi! The way I see it…" Belphegor stopped as he took a few locks of her hair between his fingers . "…You don't really know what you want me to do…" He finished.

"You are not helping much either…" Ciel murmered as the memories of the night they spent together at that mission came back to her mind. They were still fresh and they caused her great dismay. Did Bel remember any of this? She doubted that.

"Ushishishi! As much as I like seeing you in trouble I hate it when I get involved too, you know."

"How predictable…" Ciel said as she started walking away.

"I told you before…Since you walked in here, you are no longer considered human. Ushishishi! This is Varia." Belphegor laughed with his hands in his pockets as he leaned on the wall. He grew up in that mansion and lived as an assassin even in his teenage years. Now he was considered an adult, most boys in his age would probably have a girlfriend…That said…

"Bel…" Ciel said but instead of looking at Bel she stared at the person standing in front of the door. It was Aloisia.

"She's here." Ciel said seriously as Belphegor approached her.

"Shishi! I can see that." The prince said with a grin. "Go upstairs." He ordered Ciel and she glared at him.

"Ordering me is useless since I want to stay here." Ciel said.

"I said go upstairs." Belphegor hissed as he grabbed her by her upper arm bringing her closer to him.

"And I said no…" Ciel hissed as she brought her face closer to his.

"Ugh…" Aloisia coughed staring at them as she approached Bel with a small smile gracing her features. "I just wanted to see you…You've been busy lately and I didn't want to be an obstacle." She continued.

"Whatever just wait here." Belphegor said as he pulled Ciel harshly out of the room. He pulled her sleeve not caring at all if she wanted to follow or not. When they got out of the room Bel threw her on the opposite wall quickly trapping her between his arms as he leaned closer in front of her.

"I was serious when I told you that you annoy me. If you continue to do that I will kill you in the most horrible way. Tell me…" Ciel's eyes stayed focused on Bel's face without moving as he spoke. "…Do you know how it feels to have multiple wires pierce through your body? Imagine the edges of the knives coming out of your flesh while-"

"Shut up!" Ciel said as she raised her feet, kicking him on his upper torso quickly getting away from him. "Like you could ever do that you filthy aristocrat!" She said seriously. She was very calm at the moment. Belphegor didn't show his surprise at her words. She may had called him a brat, an idiot an arrogant prince but that word had never come out of her mouth until know.

"You think that I will just remain like that, don't you? Well let me tell you something…" Ciel said as she grabbed his arm. Bel was still grinning though he could feel her tight grip. "…From now on try and behave like an assassin and not like a little kid. I will soon have the same authority as you. I would worry if I were at your position now." She said.

Belphegor was intrigue by her since the day she arrived but now…That one day-old puppy had become as scary as a big wolf.

Though he doubted the chances of it working he quickly came up with a new strategy.

Pulling his hand towards his sided he brought the girl closer since her reflexes weren't so quick. Their lips were only millimeters away.

"Ushishishi, you're all talk, you know…You reflexes can't compare to mine yet, so, if you want to become my antagonist…you'll have to try harder." That music he heard…It was the sound of her heartbeat that was faster know. It was very familiar and yet he felt like every time it changed. That heartbeat was the rhythm of her soul. The sound of her existence…A unique existence, he would acknowledge.

"See? Now I'll be angry the rest of the day because of you…Ushishi!"

"Like I care…" She whispered as she felt his hands moving up her sides bringing her closer.

"You don't listen , do you?" Ciel asked.

Belphegor's lips formed a smirk as he pushed her away walking toward the door to the living room. Ciel felt the urge to wash her whole body. Feeling so dirty again after another argument with Bel.

Belphegor walked in the room eyeing Aloisia. The poor girl was going to experience a true nightmare since Bel was not in a good mood. However Aloisia was a very persistent person when it came to meeting those that she considered truly important. She had decided not long ago that Bel would become part of her family even though her father was against it since the tragedy that occurred during Bel's fight with his twin brother. Her father was strongly against it.

"I heard you came back." Aloisia said timidly. After all Belphegor had been quite angry last time they spoke. She didn't wish for that to happen again.

"And may I ask why you're here? Ushishishi! You're just risking your life by coming here." Bel said with a grin.

"Negotiations is what I do all my life. I can say that I am pretty good at it so I am not that scared." She replied trying to guess if the boy across from her was staring into her eyes.

"And to think that I thought you were clever…Assassins don't really care about negotiating." Belphegor said.

"You…are not only an assassin." Aloisia said as she took a few steps toward him.

"Ushishi! I am not an assassin. I am a prince whose nature resembles that of an assassin!"

"I meant that you are also my lover." Aloisia said trying to keep a serious expression on her face.

"Your lover? Shishi…Such thing can't possibly be true, can it?" Belphegor chuckled. Aloisia just sighed in disappointment as she rubbed her shoulders with her hands.

"Maybe we're living in two parallel worlds. Our realities have changed since you caused that tragedy in the kingdom back then. Every time I'm in your world I feel like I am dreaming, because I experience different things. However…" Aloisia pondered on what she was about to say before she spoke again. " That girl seems like she is walking between these two worlds like nothing is happening…She can't see that invisible line that separates them, can she?" She finished her sentence while looking out of the window.

"That girl?" Belphegor questioned.

"Your partner…" Aloisia replied.

"That's because she belongs in a third dimension where neither me nor you have any business. She is not really a normal human and she is not really a bloodthirsty monster…Her "world" therefore, must be different from ours. It is only natural." Belphegor replied.

"Then…Why do I get the feeling that you are more attached to her?" Aloisia questioned the prince that had turned his back to her.

"Hm…Because just like you said I too feel like my reality changes every time I step into her world." He thought, but instead he said : "Like that would ever happen. So…why are you here again?"

Meanwhile Ciel had finished her report and was ready to hand it to the captain. She went down the stairs heading to his office. However loud voices could be heard from inside that room . She didn't enter, only stood a few steps behind the large door.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! You only think about yourself , don't you!" Squalo shouted as he pulled the sharp shards of glass out of his long stands.

"Shut up and do as you are told!" Xanxus said slamming his fist on the table.

"I told you a hundred times already! We can't send our people there! First sent a few troops to conduct a search and then you can fill as in with the details. That Vongola brat said that he wouldn't make a move either so why should we?" Squalo barked at Xanxus.

"Stop that nonsense and obey me!" Xanxus said throwing the porcelain vase toward Squalo.

"Che…You are so annoying…brat." Squalo said as he was the first to open the door and storm out of the room passing by Ciel that just looked at him for a few seconds and then followed him.

"Uh…Sir…" Ciel said as she tried to keep up with his pace. Squalo didn't answer her.

"Sir, I have the report you told me to bring you." Ciel tried to gain his attention once more. Then suddenly Squalo stopped, his fists tightening.

"YOU!" He barked pointing at her.

"Yes?" Ciel asked a little bit hesitant.

"Go to the training room and prepare for the next mission." Squalo said.

"But I just came back from one that was pretty exhausting…" Ciel thought as she stood in the middle of the corridor with her forgotten report in hand staring at her general that walked away not saying a thing about it. Ciel sighed as she went to her room.

"And to think that I have to pack again…" She said as she fell on her bed stretching her arms and closing her eyes for a moment. "So tired…" She murmured.

What was this fuss about anyway? Had something happened while she was away? That was highly likely but still…Why not assign it to somebody else? Perfect now she would have to travel again.

"Are you sick of it?" A voice was heard from the door of her room that was half closed. Ciel just stared at the figure that stepped in the room without moving from her position on the bed.

"Do you think that your body will be able to handle it? You already have an illness that causes more problems and the last mission was a disappointment. Give up will you?" It was Bel that came to sit on the edge of her bed leaning back on his arms. Ciel didn't bother to move.

"Tired or not, that is none of your business." Ciel replied turning toward the other side of the bed.

"Ushishishi! I told you…This job is difficult even for men, you are a woman so it is only natural that you can't handle to much of it. Even if you freeze things, that is, cub…" The prince said and Ciel could feel him moving on the bed.

"I never said I couldn't do it. Don't make such assumptions, Bel." Ciel said as she touched her pillow, playing with its edge.

"Taking your dream away is hard for you because you are human. I don't have such problems because it's my nature. You are more emotional and more fragile." Bel said.

"You acted like a spoiled brat when they took your dream away!" Ciel replied now looking at his back.

"Ushishishi! That is not the behavior of a spoiled brat but that of a beast. You said that, shishi! Unlike you , I know what suits me and what does not." Bel said without turning his head toward her .

"I must go now, you will leave too." Ciel said trying to get up but she found her body not willing to get up.

"You can't even keep your eyes open." His voice started to fade as she closed her eyes and finally gave in. She wasn't sure if that was a dream back then but it didn't really seem like it happened in the real world. Even the fact that she sleeps now may be a dream.

On the other side of the Varia mansion a frog and a prince were talking, of course the word "talking" here, can be used very vaguely because it was more like an argument between the two of them.

"That annoying girlfriend of yours came here again…No wonder every single aristocrat is an idiot. If you mate with such girls you can't expect the child to be clever, right?" Fran said, watching as Bel polished one of his knives.

"Che…This only applies to you, stupid frog!" Belphegor said as he pierced Fran's hat with his newly polished knife.

"How rude…" Fran said. "By the way I have to see Ciel-sempai since this morning." Fran noticed as he pulled the sharp object out of his hat.

"Ushishishi! She has a new mission all to herself!" Belphegor said.

"Still more reliable than you…" Fran remarked making Belphegor grin like a hyena. "Scary."

"Whatever you are planning will fail in the end." The prince said as he leaned back on the couch.

"You are like a broken record, fake prince-sempai…" Fran protested.

"Hey!" The blond boy grabbed the smaller one by his hair trying to hurt him. "Just because you use that honorific doesn't mean I won't get mad at you! Stupid frog!"

For some reason Bel thought that something bad was going to happen during Ciel's mission. It was true that he didn't depend on her much and maybe that was the reason why he thought that she would be helpless. Without him she would get in trouble for sure…Then again, Ciel would be accompanied by Varia assassins. However her clumsiness could not be reduced even if she was surrounded by an army.

Bel didn't like the feeling that started to develop inside him. He felt like the ground that he was stepping on would collapse and he would be engulfed by the darkness. He felt angry with himself, something that happened to him quite often since he started being more intimate with that girl. Belphegor was unaware of it but for some time now he has been walking in the dream that Ciel created the moment she came to the mansion.

"Are you listening?" Ciel said as she handed the report to Bel.

"Ushishi! Say that one more time and I'll turn you into a walking cactus!" Belphegor said as he took the report from the girl's hands.

"I'll be leaving in a few moments, hand it to the captain." Ciel instructed as she held her suitcase ready to walk out of the door.

"Shishi!"

All she could hear as she walked away was his laugh. Maybe it was her mood but for some reason she felt the danger lingering close to her. Something was way off since this morning but now it seemed more intense.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (Read if you'd like)**

Sorry once again. I am studying in order to give my entrance exams. I've been quite busy and I couldn't update.I am a little bit hesitant about this chapter though.

Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far. I think I will complete it soon. Also thanks a lot for writing comments because they encourage me.

So, until next time!


	22. Snowstorm

_**"A son can bear with equanimity the loss of his father, but the loss of his inheritance may drive him to despair." - Niccolo Machiavelli -**_

"Bel-sempai…Bel-sempai…" Fran called outside Belphegor's bedroom. Fran tried to wake the prince by calling his name. However it seemed like Bel couldn't hear anything at all. The closed door that separated Bel's bedroom from the corridor didn't let any sound disturb the prince. Fran knocked on the door three times before deciding to step in the room.

Fran walked toward the bed but to his surprise Belphegor was not sleeping. It seems like he had woken up earlier than usual. His room was neat like he hadn't stepped in it for days. Fran looked around not willing to stay there any longer. As he walked out of the room he saw Squalo walking toward him.

"VOOOOOOOOOOI ! That brat is nowhere to be seen!" He shouted angrily.

"He is not in his room either…" Fran stated looking back into the prince's room.

"Tch! He is such a nuisance!" Squalo barked as he grabbed Fran by the collar. "Find his whereabouts immediately!" He said letting Fran go. "Come with me downstairs! NOW!"

"Whatever, don't yell at me like it's my fault, captain…" Fran said without the smallest trace of fear in his voice.

Meanwhile Belphegor was out in the nearest town. Walking down the narrow paths between the old buildings with his hands in his pockets he was trying to find something. Earlier that day , coincidentally after Ciel had left for her mission, he received an envelope without a name or an address that happened to have a letter in it that concerned none other than the only girl in Varia. He was sure that it was a meaningless prank at first but when he examined it he noticed that it was a page from a diary. Obviously the only person that had access to information on Ciel's past was her family and since Belphegor had met her father not long ago he was sure that he was the one to send it to him.

At first he didn't think that it was possible to find the man because he had been very careful as to not let any traces behind in Sicily and the chances of him being in the nearest town to the location of the Varia mansion was nearly impossible. However Belphegor was not only a first class assassin but in his training days close to Squalo he had learned a technique that the mafia families used a lot. After making sure that their traces had vanished they would leave the town and hide and after a time period they would come back in the same location but scattered so that their enemies won't get suspicious.

At first the time period didn't match but Belphegor remembered that Ciel's father proved to be very cunning. Nonetheless the content of the letter made him very curious. Suddenly his phone vibrated making him stop and lean on the wall behind him.

"VOOOOOOOOI! You brat, where are you now!" Squalo shouted making Belphegor roll his eyes.

"Stop shouting! I have some business to attend to…It concerns the Varia too." Bel added.

"You'd better find a good excuse for that later!" Squalo barked as he hung up on Bel.

"How annoying…" Bel commented as he put his cell phone in his pocket.

The young prince continued his way inside the narrow paths of the town. It was dark and humid whereas there were some half damaged windows with pieces of old clothing hanging from their edges as the wind blew. Belphegor was used to seeing such sceneries. From the moment he joined Varia his missions always made him go at least once to a rundown place. Those neglected areas served as hideouts but it turned out, that different mafia families used them as a place for closing deals. Nonetheless places such as these were always the heart of illegal activity that took place in Italy. Belphegor was sure that he had been there too many times to count but still he hated the dirt and the poverty that existed. He couldn't understand how some people could live that way. He didn't remember having asked Ciel about her past life but since her father was an important member of the mafia he imagined that Ciel had grown up pretty much like a princess.

"Wasting so much money on that useless child…And now I am after you…Your fate is really something old man." Belphegor thought as he continued searching.

At the same time Ciel had landed in the middle of a forest in northern Italy. She, along with a few men stayed in tents. A small squad was sent to explore the surrounding area whereas Ciel put out a map that was given to her by Squalo.

"Ciel-sama, there is some unknown force surrounding us right now." A tall man said sitting across from the girl.

"Unknown, meaning…" Ciel said looking at the men that gathered around her.

"We don't identify any of the members." Another man said.

"Is that so?" Ciel said staring in the eyes of the man standing across from her. "My guess is that these men do not belong only in one family but in fact there has been a cooperation between a few weak families in order for them to form a stronger alliance." Ciel concluded as she stared at the map.

" We can't be sure of that…And why would they want to target Varia?" A female that looked the same age as Ciel, stepped into the tent catching everyone's attention.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked not recognizing the female that appeared before her eyes.

"I am Irena I was among the members that were recruited recently." The girl answered bowing slightly to Ciel.

"I see…however you were quick to reach your previous conclusion. Varia might be an independent squad but don't forget that it is the strongest assassination squad affiliated with the Vongola family." Ciel said.

"In that case I am sorry." Irena said as Ciel nodded.

"No need to feel that way. I may be wrong too but we have to finish this mission successfully." Ciel said getting up from the spot she was sitting on to pace around a little.

"Prepare the men. We will attack first! I don't want victims from a surprise attack." Ciel said and immediately everyone started preparing.

"So…uh, how long have you been here?" Ciel asked Irene.

"Less than a month ." The girl replied seriously.

"Oh…" Ciel felt anxious for a moment.

"You know it is hard for women to join in Varia so you wouldn't notice many of them." Irena said following Ciel.

"That's what I thought."

After Ciel's team split into three groups, she along with two men went to investigate in the south. That day, the sky was covered with clouds that made it very dark especially in the forest that was full of tall trees. Ciel run through the forest until she reached a point where she stopped immediately, kneeling down on the ground. She looked around and was relieved to see her comrades do the same.

"Ciel-sama, someone is close!" One of the men said leaning closer to the girl.

"I sense somebody too. It has gotten awfully quiet since we arrived." Ciel said taking her box out of her pocket, her snow flame appearing on her ring.

"I'll handle this and move on…help me clear the passage." Ciel said as she injected her flames into the small box. The small fennec fox got out and headed straight towards the enemy that it detected.

"There are quite a few of them around here…Let's go!" Ciel said as she ran through the woods.

"Tempesta di neve!" Ciel ordered. In a few seconds the air around them started freezing.

"It will get really cold so I suggest you prepare yourselves." Ciel said as she took out her lance targeting the first enemy she spotted. She was quick to avoid an incoming hit and aim for his legs with a kick. The foe fell down but managed to recover quickly however Ciel pushed him back down using her elbow to hit him in the face. A strange light appeared in her eyes before she froze him.

"That guy was strange. With just one hit he should be out but instead I had to wrestle with him a bit." Ciel thought for a moment before continuing to run among the bodies of the men that had been frozen from the storm.

"There are more of them ahead of us!" Ciel said as she jumped among the enemies making them instantly notice her.

"Tch, take that girl out!" One of them shouted. "Close range attacks won't do! Just shout!" He ordered and his men fired at Ciel who was quick to dodge and spread her arms creating a shield of ice that could only last for less than thirty seconds but was enough for her to gain some time before she could think of her next move.

"Come by my side!" Ciel ordered and the small fox quickly appeared on her left.

"Cocente tempesta!" One of them said and huge red flames destroyed the ice pillars that Ciel had created.

"You must feel cornered in order to lunch such an attack!" Ciel said, jumping above them and landing in the middle with a spinning attack that caught them of guard sending a few of them on the ground.

"Still those storm flames are dangerous…" She thought. Meanwhile her men had managed to spot more enemies.

"Frozen death it is!" Ciel took her lance and started battling with the men that had surrounded them. Her snow flames went straight through them like an electric wave freezing their arms which she later hit making the ice break together with their limps.

"Put them into cold sleep!" Ciel ordered and the fox's tail became longer encircling the men. White flames started to appear leaving white marks on its fur. Before they knew it a large white circle had formed beneath their feet keeping them immobilized as Ciel jumped once again in the air turning them into ice pillars.

"I don't think there will be more of them…Communicate with the other teams and ask for a report." Ciel ordered as she sat on a small rock feeling the atmosphere around her getting warmer as she patted the small fox on the head.

"Good job!" She said putting it back into its box.

She stood there for a while before noticing that strange silence again. Not even a single leaf was moving. The temperature was the same as before. Something was wrong.

Ciel stayed quite as to not become suspicious. Only her eyes moved carefully to look around for a bit. It seemed like no one was there but she could feel a small breeze.

"So you did notice me…" Ciel tried to remain calm as she heard the male voice behind her. She had let her guard down for a bit but now she was alert. Just who was the person that was spying on her? Her men went to attack him before she could say anything which resulted in them falling backwards half frozen. Ciel panicked. Whoever that person was he had the power to manipulate snow just like she did.

"You seem rather surprised…" Ciel felt two arms on either side of her and few stands of hair on her forehead. Without thinking too much about it she lifted her head slightly managing to hit him. After that quick reaction she turned to face the mysterious person.

"Take it easy will you…" It was a boy with light blue hair, light blue eyes a little bit taller than her that looked around the same age with Ciel. Ciel took a step backwards grabbing her lance.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I should be asking you that since you are in enemy territory." The boy said remaining serious.

"Does this land belong to you?" Ciel asked in the same cold tone.

"Maybe it does." The atmosphere around them was cold and they neither seemed to want to get friendlier.

"I see. Still you have to introduce yourself." Ciel said relaxing a bit.

"My name is Gelaro." The boy said looking into her eyes. "Now is your turn." He said but it seemed more like an order.

"I am Ciel." She replied as she spotted her men that lifted themselves off of the ground.

"Were these troops yours?" Ciel asked.

"Some of the men you targeted were actually mine but not all of them." He answered.

"Ciel-sama, the territory is now ours!" One of the men said approaching her.

"Guess you lied about owning this land. What are you trying to pull?" Ciel asked folding her arms in front of her chest.

"So you came to take over this land?" Gelaro asked.

"I came because there was a strange movement here. It seemed like a threat to the organization I am part of." Ciel replied unable to sustain her snow flames that appeared on her ring. Gelaro's flames appeared also.

"Ciel-sama…" One of her men said as they moved back.

"I will handle that guy alone. Go back and prepare to leave after you make a detailed report." Ciel ordered as her muscles tensed again.

"You are one insolent woman if you think you will walk out of here alive." Gelaro said his facial expression not changing at all.

"Let's see who the insolent one here is!"

Ciel said as she blacked an ice pillar with her lance cutting it into two large pieces that hit a tree trunk making it start falling down. Ciel avoided the large piece of wood that would smash her aiming directly with a speed attack at Gelaro. For a moment she disappeared in front of his eyes, appearing above him, thousand sharp pieces of ice falling from the sky. Gelaro pulled out his staff turning the ice shards into dust.

Meanwhile Belphegor sat in the living room doing nothing when a report came in.

"Belphegor-sama it appears that our troops have encountered Gelaro." A man said feeling nervous at the presence of the young prince.

"Ushishishi! Did that useless woman got involved in a fight with him?" Bel asked as he took out several knives and started polishing them.

"The battle is still on, sir." The man replied.

"Ushishi! How interesting! It appears that I'll have to report to the boss about that one." Belphegor said but didn't bother to get up. The servant soon left the room after reading the mood. He didn't want to upset Bel by any means.

In truth Belphegor didn't care about the report at all. Ciel would be back in less than five hours and he had all the time in the world to question her. It was true that while he was searching for her father, he had found nothing, not a single clue that would reveal something about his life or Ciel's for that matter. If Ciel knew that her father was Varia's enemy then why did she become a member? Belphegor's nature was that of a trained, emotionless assassin and he refused to believe that the girl had no idea. She was by far the most recent to join.

"Maybe it is time that I talked with that other woman. She might as well keep a close eye on that rookie." The prince thought as he placed his hands under his head as he lay down on the soft velvet couch. "Then again I might be thinking too much, shishi…Since Mammon disappeared it seems like I have nothing to do…or almost nothing…" Belphegor grinned.

A few hours later Ciel entered the mansion holding her luggage with both hands. It felt strange but she didn't feel tired at all. So many things had happened that day and she wasn't trembling at all.

"I will shower and then I will get some exercise." She thought and suddenly felt like letting out a sigh. "Oh well, maybe it is too soon." Nobody came to greet Ciel, something that made her feel rather uncomfortable but she didn't think about it a lot because she knew that she was still an outsider. Her footsteps were light and they barely made any sound as she went up the stairs, heading toward her room.

She walked down the long corridor passing by the rooms of the other members when suddenly she noticed that Bel's door was half opened. She was hesitant for a bit thinking that if she tried to look behind that door she would get stabbed. Of course over the past few weeks she found the storm guardian of Varia very interesting. She was hesitant from the beginning about getting closer to him because it seemed like she forgot all her arguments that concerned his hideous nature. How could she be attracted to that kind of human being?

Hesitating at first Ciel pushed the door a little bit more stepping inside Belphegor's room. She let out a sigh before closing the door behind her and looking around his room. He was not there…

"Of course, I would be a fabulous cactus if he was here…and to think I didn't knock either." Ciel's facial expression changed as she saw that his room was neat. Did he really clean his room? That was her first thought. "It has to be the work of a woman or God…" Ciel whispered with a faint smile on her pink lips. Without thinking about it she ran out of the room leaving the door half opened.

"That was close…" Ciel said.

After some time Ciel went down to the living room, having arranged her things and taken a shower. Standing in front of the table she remained there looking completely stoned. For a moment she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Belphegor…" She said combing her hair using her fingers as she approached him.

"Are you really asleep?" She questioned again this time a little bit closer to his face. He looked really peaceful, something that made Ciel worry. After a minute of complete silence she got up ready to walk away when a hand caught her wrist making her stop immediately. She gulped, turning around slowly. Was she going to get scolded?

"Sit down." He ordered with a serious expression on his face. Ciel just raised an eyebrow at his words.

"You can say whatever you want to say from there. No need for me to come closer to you. I hear just fine." Ciel answered.

"Ushishishishi! When did I leave you a choice?" Bel said as he pulled her down to sit on the floor in front of him. Ciel tried to pull back but she ended up sitting on the carpet in front of Bel.

"So say it quickly! Whatever you want to say anyway…" Ciel said not moving an inch.

"You came to me, shishi…" Bel said making Ciel blush.

"I did, but out of plain curiosity." Her voice softened. Suddenly Belphegor stood up from the couch pulling Ciel too. The girl didn't even have the time to think of a reaction to his sudden movement but instead she he reacted faster making her body collide with his, catching both of her wrists in his hands.

"You know that silence is rare and you came just when I was about to get bored of it." Belphegor said and for some reason he sounded like he really meant it.

"Aren't I lucky?" That was all that Ciel said, before trying to get away. She made an attempt to move her hands in order to free herself from his grasp but she had really forgotten that Bel was quite strong for a spoiled brat.

Instead she felt like she was trying to negotiate with a wall until she felt a hand on her back pushing her forward making her face come closer to his. She could feel his breath on her face. It was one of those times that Ciel realized Belphegor was another human being aside from the fact that he barely behaved like one.

"Ushishishi! Did you know that there is something that I actually want in this world that doesn't belong to me?" The prince whispered as Ciel turned her head away.

"…"She didn't say anything afraid that it would make ruin his mood.

"After all the trouble you've caused…" He paused for a moment letting his hand caress her cheek. "You should at least let me have it, shishi." There was a faint smile gracing his lips while Ciel could feel his soft cheek against her own. Hesitating at first she let her arms rest on his chest and then fall on his abdomen. Her fingers traced invisible patterns on his shirt.

"I won't wait any longer…" She finally said.

"Neither will I." Belphegor said and their lips touched but it was not like the other times. He was not being exactly gentle with her at the moment. She could feel a small bite on her bottom lips and a hand on the back of her head pushing her forward, deeper into the kiss. After a few seconds he let his arms fall on her lower back without leaving any space for further movement. Ciel pulled away filling her shirt lifting up from her waist.

"Ushishi! I don't remember being this excited before." Belphegor said finally letting her take a step back.

"I can't come up with something as a reply for that, at least now." Ciel said walking toward the door.

"You don't have to. Staying silent is more appreciated." Bel replied with a grin sitting back on the couch.

"Goodnight." She said as she left the room leaving Belphegor alone, his eyes hidden but always focused on her even as she exited the living room.

"Ushishi!" He laughed and it might have sounded like a sinister laugh at that time.

"I feel like a total stranger even if I have been in this mansion for fifteen years, interesting."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (Yes, it is another note if you want you can read it since it is semi-important!And a little large!)**

**Thanks for the support** and thanks for pointing out mistakes! I have to say that I should have put this into hiatus but I didn't for some reason so I am really sorry about that. I just hope you still follow this story and wait for the next chapter.

I feel great now that I am writing this and also when I read your reviews 9because I go back and read them again and again) I feel like I have the strength to continue this!** So I want to thank all of you for 20+ chapters!**

I have to give some info as well about this chapter.

Irena is basically the typical Varia assassin though she is low ranked. She is a year younger than Ciel and I'll just let you imagine how she looks like. She is an excellent cook (in case you wanted to know) and she has a hidden secret! Read and find out!

Also the ceremony is coming up and I'll have to think of a dress that Ciel could possibly wear, just send me ideas if you'd like! Also Bel looks very good in a costume and Fran looks adorable!

Please leave a comment if you feel like it (I'll probably be reading them next year also haha!)

**Thanks for reading!**


	23. Closer to the edge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE(contains summary of previous chapter)**

So I haven't been able to update in more than a year which is pathetic but I hope you like this chapter! Also here is a small summary of what has happened.

Ciel went on a mission meeting Gelaro and getting involved in an encounter. Belphegor tried to find traces that would lead him to Ciel's father. See what happens next!

Sorry for the delay….

* * *

_"Confession is always weakness. The grave soul keeps its own secrets and takes its own punishment in silence."_

_-Dorothy Dix_

Ciel was wandering aimlessly around the empty corridors of the huge mansion. It was one of the places that Ciel thought she would never visit and even more be forced to stay in. She preferred smaller houses, since she felt lonely during the time she stayed indoors, which was basically all day. She stayed in her room until lunch and then she would wander in the garden or near the northern gate. The thing that impressed her most was that this mansion that looked more like a fortress, was perfectly hidden in the woods. She looked through the window and all she could see was the dense foliage of the trees that surrounded the house. It was a depressive image but then again winter was approaching.

"What are we up to?" She heard a very familiar voice coming from the exit of the room. She turned her head hesitantly staring at the figure that approached her.

"Well look at you…Even now that he lost all interest in you, you still insist." Ciel commented as Aloisia came closer.

"Why not? That's what you did! I find it nearly impossible that Bel suddenly approached you out of nowhere. I am not talking about the fact that you are poor but the fact that you and he basically are assassins. He needs someone who belongs in a different group so that he will become familiar with the outside world too."

"Since you two haven't gotten in a fight already , I assume it is time to leave, shishishi!" Belphegor said as he entered the room. Ciel tried to walk toward him but instead Bel quickly grabbed her arm leading her out of the room.

Ciel could clearly remember how she ended up in Aloisia's mansion in the first place. Just a few days before that, Belphegor attacked a man who was following him. Surprisingly enough that man was sent by Aloisia, that assured Bel that she was only using him to find more information about the prince. The girl had been completely honest with them even admitting that she felt ashamed by her action. However Ciel couldn't believe that it was over. She recalled having someone follow her too but she was not sure if it was the same man who followed Bel. Probably not, seeing as Aloisia would never do such a thing , risking her reputation. Sure spying on her childhood friend was fine but spying on another woman was totally unacceptable. Clearly her logic was messed up.

"You spied on us too." Bel said with a smirk as Ciel turned her head to look out from the car's window.

"For ten minutes or less, not for three days." Ciel stated focusing on the landscape.

"It's going to rain." She said looking at the clouds that covered the sky.

"Maybe there's a storm coming, ushishi." Bel added, making Ciel look at him.

"Then it's a good thing it is on my side." She said and after that they stayed silent until they returned to the Varia mansion.

The moment Ciel stepped in Varia's headquarters she had a feeling that things would get worse between her and Bel. Tonight she had to attend the ceremony together with the other members but something had gone terribly wrong…

"No way….." Ciel muttered as Squalo pulled the chair in front of him with his foot to sit on it.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOI! How bad do you think it will be if Xanxus shows up at the stupid ceremony with a stupid drunk woman…" Squalo said looking at Ciel.

"I've heard that he's done it before….So…"

"He was sixteen and his supposed father used to spoil him a lot…Besides he never grew attached to these women." Squalo said.

"How is making me his escort better?Should I get drunk?" Ciel asked as she took a few steps backwards.

"VOI…Some might consider it an honor…Don't mess up or you're dead…And don't think you can drink as much as you want, I'll be watching you…" Her captain said exiting the room.

"My oh my, seems like I won't be able to rest during the evening…" Ciel said turning slowly towards her wardrobe. She didn't really mind appearing with her ordinary clothes but the rest of the members put a lot of effort in their appearances so she had to do the same,after all she was going to escort her boss, in order for them not having to hire some random woman that Xanxus would attack, not that Ciel herself was safe.

The thought of her having to escort Xanxus frightened her a bit but Ciel was determined to succeed without bottles or glasses being thrown at her.

"That is a positive thought, I might as well try…" She said to herself, when she felt another odd presence approaching her from behind.

"I won't tell…" Ciel turned quickly, facing the person that interrupted her thoughts, Fran…

"What?" She asked confused staring at the younger boy.

"I won't tell that idiot prince that you have to escort our boss." Fran said in an emotionless manner as he sat on the chair across from her.

"It's not like he cares now that I think about it…Sooner or later he will know anyways, Fran." Ciel said placing her finger below her chin.

"Fran?" Ciel asked.

"Hm, what?"

"Don't you dare start with Xanxus' past escorts…" The girl said as she left the room.

"Actually these stories are really interesting but if you insist…" Fran muttered watching the girl closing the door behind her.

Ciel went to her room and locked the door behind her making sure no one would intrude as she sat on her bed thinking about how she would appear on the ceremony. She ,as a girl, didn't want to look flawless all the times and her job wouldn't allow that since she would get hurt pretty bad when training or during an actual mission, but there were times when she wanted to look more like a lady in front of her colleagues. This time was no exception, she had been through so much that she just wanted to lay down and fall asleep for two days but not only was she Xanxus' escort, which meant she had to go, but also this was the moment that she had been waiting for during those months that she stayed with the Varia. "I really don't know if I can look like a woman even if it is for one night." She sighed as she rolled on her back repeatedly feeling really nervous.

Belphegor however, was relaxed since he had been through this a lot since he joined. He owned so a variety of costumes for each occasion and when he wanted he could always order a new costume made just for him. Belphegor was not that social since he mostly sat alone staring at the young girls passing by him or sitting with Squalo annoying him. Sometimes he would come home drunk and when he was not drunk he would be in a mood to annoy that one time that he embarrassed Ciel in the corridor. Thinking about that moment made a small smirk appear on his lips.

"She still thinks of me as a kid…"Belphegor thought while he touched his knives. "The real kid though is her…"

He got so fascinated as he imagined Ciel getting mad. He got more excited when she was mad at him. That was not right but for Bel it was a form of entertainment. Maybe he should push her through a dark room, or a hidden place so that he could piss her off as much as he wanted, after all the moment he would say so she would be his escort. Who else would she go with? Belphegor was sure that she liked that game too. Maybe she was not saying it out loud but she got excited also at the thought of him giving her attention. Bel's attention could take many forms but in the end it became more sexual and sometimes more tender. He would deny it forever but he could not hurt her out of pure despise because the truth was that he could not despise her . It took him a while to get used to her but once he did he realized he would not be able to hurt her at the point of breaking her. He wanted to…but he wouldn't allow himself to do that.

Ciel was the one thing that made him feel disgust but she also made him feel passion and sexual temptation which he found interesting since Ciel was not even his type and he surely was not hers.

Meanwhile Ciel was sleeping when she heard loud banging at her door.

"Oh my God….What kind of strength must you have to make that much noise?" She wondered as she got up quickly heading toward the door. She opened it after fixing a few messy stands of her hair. Squalo stormed in the room holding a large bag in his hands.

"What is this, captain?" Ciel asked blinking.

"VOOOOOOOOOOI! How dare you sleep when in a few hours we have a stupid ceremony to attend?" Squalo barked in her ear.

"Ok, you don't have to shout and lecture me about it…" She said closing the door and sitting on her bed. "So…What's in this bag?" Ciel asked.

"Pfff,it's a stupid dress for you. I had it ordered and made exactly according to your measurements. You would look short in the other dresses that's why. Also let's hope that you won't look like his past escorts…" Squalo said.

"I was planning to wear something else…but ok.." Ciel said taking the bag in her hands.

"No, you'll wear that…Let's just hope that he won't destroy it…" Squalo said.

"Let's just hope that he won't destroy me…." Ciel said.

"Whatever…just wear it tonight." Her captain said leaving her room.

Ciel stared at the bag in her hands for a few seconds before being interrupted again by another member of the Varia, this time a little more annoying than Squalo.

"Ushishishishi…are you going to dress as a bag tonight?" Belphegor asked as he closed her door and leaned against it.

"Why don't you wait and see for yourself?" Ciel said as she hid the bag in her wardrobe.

"Shishi, that attitude won't help you…On the contrary it could get you hurt, and then you'd have to dress like a mummy." Bel snickered.

"Tsk tsk,I don't have time for your compliments Bel." Ciel said turning her back to face him.

"Put on the dress then…"Belphegor said seriously.

"What?"

"Put it on so that you can see it doesn't really flatter you…" Belphegor said.

"How would you know that it doesn't flatter me?" Ciel asked , mentally slapping herself for falling that quickly into his trap.

"See? You care about my opinion…So it matters to you, so you are going to do as I say and put on that dress." Belphegor continued.

"If I put it on will you leave me alone?" Ciel asked.

"I am waiting, and a prince should not wait for too long." Ciel just stared at him attempting to walk quickly past him and exit the room, when she suddenly felt him grabbing her arm.

"What?" She said.

"Wear it, shishishi…"

"Fine…but first you have to leave the room so I can change." Ciel said walking toward the wardrobe.

"I will just turn my back for a few seconds if you haven't managed to change by then I guess I'll see something that you don't want me to." Belphegor said grinning.

Ciel pulled out the dress from the bag and realised that it was long. It was that long that she had to wear heels in order for her not to step on the tail of the dress. She wore it quickly stepping on her toes.

Meanwhile Belphegor took glimpses of her bare back while she was dressing. She was so pale and her skin looked so soft apart from some spots were there were bruises and cuts.

"I am talking to you….You can turn your back now." Ciel said putting her hands behind her back trying to step on her toes a little longer. Belphegor looked at her seemingly not impressed at all.

"I think it is nice, it hides everything except my neck and hands and if I wear heels it will look better." She said.

"Shishi…it makes you look older…usually young ladies wear short dresses at ceremony. Also it is black…What are you? A widow?" Bel laughed.

"Look , that is what Squalo ordered for me so I will be wearing that, I wear it so as not to embarrass Xanxus,and since I am getting promoted I don't focus on how you would see me….I wore it…now you can go." Ciel said actually a little disappointed.

"Shishishi…why mention our boss like that?" Bel asked.

"I am his escort, that's why…" Ciel said. "I should look more like a woman and less than a small girl." Ciel said.

"…Shishi, like he cares." Bel said a she exited the room. Ciel folded her arms while staring at the mirror in front of her.

"It's not that bad…" She said to herself.

Belphegor's mood was something beyond annoyed. The way she said that she would be escorting somebody else to his face, wearing a dress that was nothing like her made him mad. He was even more disappointed that she didn't even protest about it. Soon his annoyance became rage…He wanted to be the one that she would have her mind on during that important evening, but since she could escort her boss he wouldn't even be able to drag her away for a moment. What disgusted him the most was that he cared…He felt so angry and confused with himself that instead of heading to the training grounds, he went straight back into her room.

Ciel was sitting in the living room reading a book she had taken from the library. She had almost forgotten what time it was before Lussuria opened the door and stormed into the room making Ciel jump a little.

"Oh look at you sitting here like nothing is going on…You have to get ready or else the boss will be angry…" Lussuria said pointing at the large clock on the wall. Ciel's eyes became wide when she realized what time it was. She had to get dressed. In less than four hours she had to be ready or else she would be punished and humiliated in front of the others. This was the night of her promotion she could not miss it. She left the book on her armchair and quickly ran out of the room . She went up the stairs heading straight into her room.

She opened the door but what she saw was enough to make her want to jump out of the window in despair. She gazed at the black mess that was left on her bed as she approached it. It was the dress that Squalo had ordered for her…Ciel looked at it in disbelief. Not only was it torn to shreds, there was not even the slightest chance to get it fixed in less than four hours!

"Take a deep breath Ciel, that is just a dream…you will close your eyes and when you open them everything will be fine." Ciel said to herself denying the situation.

"Shishishishi…It looked horrible anyways." Belphegor said approaching her but she was so socked that she couldn't react to Belphegor's intrusion.

"You did this?" Ciel asked seemingly calm.

"Shishishi, why? Are you going to hurt me? I am something like your senior you know…apart from me being a prince and you being a tasteless little girl." Belphegor had such nerve to provoke her.

"You rotten little brat…No manners at all….I have been waiting for this since I first came into this hell…Don't you have any respect?" She said, and Belphegor could have sworn that he saw a small vein popping on her forehead. He found that quite amusing but he held in his malevolent laughter for later.

"I think I did you a favor, although I don't like messing with somebody else's escort." Ciel looked at him confused for a moment.

"Without that dress…I can't go anywhere…The worst thing is that Squalo won't trust me with anything…And my promotion depends on him…" Ciel looked at him seriously although she had calmed down a little from the shock.

"Shishishi, that expression only suits the prince…you are not allowed to have such an expression." Belphegor said, his grin disappearing from his face. Ciel's lips formed a thin red line as she crossed her arms. Before she could even say a word she felt Bel's strong arms grabbing hers tightly as he dragged her out of the room. Ciel tried pushing him off but he was too strong for her to handle.

"Let me go…Bel I am serious!" She said. When she noticed that she was in the prince's room , she stopped complaining waiting for the boy to explain.

"Why did you bring me here?" She wanted to ask but instead she remained silent.

She watched as Belphegor pulled an item out of his wardrobe. She examined it but couldn't make the details. As he came closer she noticed that it looked like a dress.

"A dress?" Ciel asked.

"Shishi, you could say that." He gave it to Ciel…She took it in her hands so that she could take a better look at it. It was a much shorter white dress. It looked like something Aloisia would wear and she hated to admit it but it looked really nice.

"Where did you find this?" Ciel asked.

"Why do you care? I expect a thank you." Belphegor said beaming with arrogance.

"No way…you tore the other dress to shreds. Now we're even." She said taking the dress and going into her room.

After a few hours Ciel was ready to attend the ceremony with the rest of the Varia, she still had in mind that Squalo would notice that this was not the dress he ordered and he would totally remind her of her punishment later but for now she was the perfect escort for Xanxus.

She glanced one last time at herself in the mirror before taking her clutch and heading down the main hall. Slowly she approached the other members feeling a little uneasy with the situation but she tried to hold her anxiety back. For the moment she had to be focused on Xanxus. Squalo looked at her in an annoyed way and then turned his head towards their boss.

She didn't say a word to avoid the comments from the members. She stood quietly on her seat in the car, looking out of the window.

Finally, the car stopped in front of a huge manor. The path that led to the door was illuminated by some small lamps placed along it. The garden was huge with a lot of bushes and trees. Ciel could even spot some wild roses near the entrance. She had never seen such a beautiful place. For a moment she wondered how many people would have to take care of it when she felt Squalo grabbing her arms and bringing her closer to Xanxus.

"VOOOOOI…Focus or I'll slap you!" Her captain said while Ciel pulled her arm away.

"Ushishishishi someone's going to get seriously hurt tonight." Bel chuckled as they kept walking. Ciel didn't even dare to touch Xanxus's hand or even come closer to him. They walked in parallel directions but they didn't even want to be near each other. Xanxus would not forget that incident that had happened months ago.

As they walked Ciel could feel Bel's intense stare on her back. It made her feel strange but she had to resist looking back.

After a few moments they were into the manor walking through the crowd and approaching the Tenth's family. Ciel remained quiet as Xanxus ignored the smaller leader and headed to a room that was secluded from the main hall. Ciel looked behind and saw that the rest of the members were talking to their Vongola counterparts. Suddenly she realized that she was mechanically following her very dangerous boss. She continued walking despite the constant fear that had dominated her soul.

In a split second Xanxus turned around and looked at the younger Varia member. Their relationship was nonexistent so Ciel felt a little uncomfortable.

"Sir?" She asked in a very low tone.

"…"

"Sir don't you think that we should be close to the other members?" Ciel asked after having gathered all her courage.

"Trash…Are you going to keep following me?" Xanxus asked obviously irritated.

"It will seem bad if I just leave you here, Sir, just treat me like I am one of your escorts." Ciel said realizing that Xanxus's escorts didn't get the least bit of a nice treatment.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Xanxus laughed loudly like he was mocking her.

"Sir, be district." Ciel said quietly. "It is better if we don't have the other guests staring at you." She continued.

Suddenly Xanxus grabbed her wrist bringing her face closer to his. His breath had a light scent of alcohol. Ciel was surprised that it was not that strong. Also she could have sworn that for a moment she could smell another subtle scent. It was his cologne. She was shocked that she forgot how close she was to him.

"Get out of my sight…" Xanxus ordered as he realized her with such strength that could send her lying on the floor.

Ciel looked back and saw Squalo following Xanxus. She just stayed there looking at the ground under her feet. She couldn't even convince her boss to be a little less antisocial…Of course she couldn't say that to his face.

"Ciel-san…Ciel-san I am right here…" Fran said waving his hand in front of Ciel's face.

"Hey! Don't do that!" She said pushing his hand away.

"No need to get angry…Boss is like that all the time." Fran said while Ciel passed by him and went to sit on a small couch by the window.

She crossed her legs and just stood there. She looked around to see if any Varia members were close by when suddenly the most irritating one approached her.

"Shishishi…looks like you're not much of an escort." Bel laughed as he stood in front of her. Ciel looked up in annoyance.

"I don't need that from you too. Not that I care seeing as our boss is a psycho…but still..can't he be a little more discrete?" She said.

"He didn't even notice you, shishi." Bel pointed out.

"I know…he doesn't think much of me…"

"There are people staring at you…Maybe it is because you were escorting Xanxus or maybe it is because you look awkward…"

"I am calm, just a little bored…" Ciel said.

"Ushishishishi, maybe I can help with that." Belphegor said still looking at her from above.

"Oh can you? I don't trust you." Ciel said looking away from him.

"Suit yourself then, peasant." Belphegor said as he walked away.

Ciel took one deep breath ready to follow the prince but with so many people around her it was difficult to follow his steps. She stood on the tip of her toes but she had lost him by the time she managed to avoid the large crowd of people who had been gathered in the hall. After a few minutes she found him sitting by the fountain with Fran. He turned his head and acknowledging her presence and then kicked Fran on the back implying that he wanted the younger boy to leave them alone. Fran just returned to the ceremony making a witty comment about Bel, which the prince ignored for the time being. Ciel approached him mentally asking herself why she would be the least bit attracted by someone like Belphegor.

"Ushishishishishi! Seems like you are not that quick to realize when somebody offers you something. Well…don't expect me to entertain you now, shishi." The prince said.

"What kind of twisted person should I be to find anything you do entertaining…?" Ciel said.

"Just because a monkey found a dress and looks like a princess for a while it shouldn't be mistaken and think it is a princess forever…shishishi." Bel chuckled.

"I'll just ignore you….for now…" Ciel said looking at the shining water in the fountain.

There they were, having nothing to say to each other. That was quite the typical situation but for some reason Bel couldn't ignore it. He was willing to pay for a dress for her to wear and put up with her nonsense but that kind of behavior drove him mad. He looked at Ciel as she rubbed her shoulders attempting to feel warmer during a cold breeze.

"I want you." He said looking at her from above.

"I kno-….What?" She said standing up. Before she could take a step back Belphegor reached out with his right arm and grabbed her waist making her torso collide with his in a brief movement.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked totally surprised.

"It's not like we haven't done this before…Shishishi." He said as he lowered his head, rubbing it between her neck and her shoulder. Ciel felt the hair behind her neck rise. She moved her head stopping Belphegor from what he was doing.

"It doesn't work out…" Ciel said trying to move away from him. The prince held her even tighter than before.

"Shishishi, that is up for both sides to decide." He grinned as he leaned closer to her face. Ciel could feel his hot breath on her nose. And then closer to her mouth.

"It doesn't work if one person likes torturing the other, Bel." She said turned her head to the side.

"Even when it could be described as torture, you liked it and you wanted more. I don't remember tearing your skin, or cutting you…Unless you want me to start now…" The prince said, grabbing her chin with one hand and playing with some soft stands of her hair with the other.

"…You torture me in other ways…" Ciel managed to say.

"How boring would your life be if I didn't?" Belphegor said the grin disappearing from his face. Ciel made a sound of annoyance while her lips formed a thin line.

"This night is about me…Don't ruin it." She wanted to say but she kept it to herself for reasons she couldn't figure out yet.

"You talk too much…to the point where you leave me no other choice but to shut you up." Bel said as his soft lips brushed hers. Maybe it was the gentlest kiss he had given her up until now despite the fact that he was putting pressure on her lower back to keep her close. She could feel her chest rising and getting warmer, her breathing quickened and her hand froze… She could feel his strong hands touching her sides as he claimed her lips once again this time in a fierce way.

When they finally separated, a light blush appeared on Ciel's cheeks as she lowered her head so that the prince could not see.

"I'll be expecting you in my room tonight, shishi." Belphegor said positioning his mouth close to her ear. Ciel's heart beat so fast she thought it was going to explode but instead as she felt the cold air against her face, once Belphegor left, she took a deep breath of fresh air and headed back to the ceremony.

As soon as she entered the great hall her eyes focused on a man staring at her from across the room. Realization hit her when he stepped into the light and his face was illuminated. That person had no business there but quickly was approached by people who started talking to him…Ciel could not believe what she saw. She had to get closer to him without letting the other Varia members know that something was wrong.

"Going somewhere?" Lussuria asked as he approached her.

"Absolutely nowhere I was just looking for the restroom." She said as she walked past him quickly meddling with the crowd so that he wouldn't be able to follow her even though she doubted Lussuria would do something like that.

When she got close enough she started regretting that decision. She should learn to mind her own business.

"What is he doing here?" Ciel thought as her father finally turned to look at her.


End file.
